Swap!
by Rukiyo
Summary: What happens when Rukiyo and her friend Lin go to the Reborn!/KHR world? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. 69OC18XOTHERS 59OCB AND OTHERS. we're on total crack,hyper activeness and bipolarity... Mainly about Ruki though -Lin sorta has her own version- .
1. Chapter 1

Finally decided to upload it. My stupidity and bipolar idiocity... -list goes on-.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOUYA!~ 3 XOXOXOXO :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN AND NEVER WILL.  
_**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Lin and a boy named Ru-… **__**Correction**__**, there was a girl named Lin and a **__**GIRL**__** named Ruki.**_

"God damn it," Ruki muttered. She banged her forehead against a nearby wall. "I think I flunked that test!"

"It wasn't that hard… Was it?" Lin asked, walking over to Ruki. Ruki glared at her friend.

"It. Sucked. End. Of. Story."

"Gotcha…"

"Now, it's time for the anime and manga marathons!" Ruki pumped a fist into the air.

"And I'll be going to my dramas," Lin mused.

"… Wanna go eat pho first?" Ruki asked. Lin blinked and thought for a moment.

"HELL YEAH!" The two ran out of the school a few seconds after the bell rang, signaling the weekend.

"Oh em gee, Pho is like," Ruki began.

"THE BEST SHIZZ YOU CAN EVER HAB!" Lin finished.

"It always cheers me up!" Ruki laughed.

"I thought your otaku-habits did…"

"… Whatever….."

"Yeah…"

"Uh…"

"…"

"Pho…?"

"HELL YEAH!"

\~~~/

"We need to experimental people to test this on…"

"You have gotta be shittin' me."

"Oh come on!!"

"You're retarded."

"And you're still here."

"… Shut up."

"OH TOOK! TWO GIRLS! LET'S TRY THIS BABY OUT!"

"HEY!-"

_**BOOM!**_

"-Dumbass."

\~~~/

"The tater-tots just happened!?" Ruki exclaimed.

"Uh… Walking. Pho. Boom. Smoke. Here," Lin sputtered random works, unable to make up a sentence. Ruki sweat dropped and looked around.

"The fudgesicles? We're definitely not where we were earlier…"

"Captain-obvious!"

"… This street looks familiar though…"

"You don't live on this street."

"No shit Sherlock."

"… NAMIMORI!!!"

"Huh..?" Lin looked at Ruki dumbfounded.

"Remember that manga I told you about!? I made you read some of it too!!! THE ITALIAN ONEZZZZZ!!"

"Uh… Yeaah…"

"Well… This street looks like the ones in the manga."

"You need to lay off that stuff…," Lin muttered. Ruki smacked her on the arm. "Ow!"

"IT IS MY SANCTUARY! MY OTAKU WORLD!"

"You're scaring me…," Lin said.

"… Go back to your god damned dramas."

"YOU WATCH THEM TOO!"

"SHADDUP!"

"Damn loud people," Gokudera muttered, walking down the street beside his companions.

"I haven't seen them around before," Tsuna commented.

"Did they just move in then?" Yamamoto said with a grin. He walked over to the two arguing in the middle of the street.

"BUT ITS JUN JIE!"

"SO WHAAA!? IT'S NOT LIKE HE-"

"Hello! Are you two new around here?" Yamamoto asked. The two girls paused and looked at him. Lin just blinked while Ruki gaped.

"Bishie?" Lin asked. Yamamoto smiled dumbly.

"Bishie," Ruki confirmed. "And a char of the ani-… I'm mentally retarded."

"I can tell," Gokudera said, walking over. Ruki nodded. She grinned.

"So… Are you two new around here?" Tsuna asked. Ruki glanced and Lin, who shrugged in response. Ruki shook her head. "Are you visiting? Or have you lived here and I have never noticed yo-… I'll just shut my mouth now."

"Uh…," Ruki glanced at Lin again who shrugged. Ruki frowned. "Actually… We have no cooking clue where we are…" Tsuna looked at Ruki confused. Cooking? "Some random unbelievable, far-fetched stuff happened, and here we are. Mind telling us where we are?"

"I'll assume you idiots are lost," Gokudera muttered. Ruki shrugged. "You're in Namimori."

Ruki blinked. Lin blinked. Tsuna tilted his head to the side. Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera frowned.

"Uh………………… Lin… I don't think we're anywhere near home anymore…," Ruki said. Lin blinked again. How did her eyes not hurt!?

"And you know that how…?"

"… Otaku-instincts."

"Riiight… I'll just leave it like that."

"Ah… I'm Tsuna, this is Gokudera and that's Yamamoto," Tsuna said. "And you two are…?"

"I AM LIN! THE FOB!"

"AND I ISH RUKI! THE OTAKU!"

"AND TOGETHER!"

"WE ARE!"

"FOBOTAKU!" The two chimed together. The three boys sweat dropped. Yeaah… Ruki fell down and sat on her bum, groaning.

"God damn it. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"For…?" Lin asked.

"In. World. Otaku. Italian. Manga. Anime."

"Ah…"

"The frig? Was that some kind of code?" Gokudera asked. Ruki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can't find the right words. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my mentally blank state."

"In other words," Lin said. "Daydreaming."

"Ahaha!" Yamamoto laughed. "You two are funny."

Suddenly, there was a gloomy atmosphere. Everyone glanced at Ruki.

"I don't even know if I'm supposed to be overwhelmed with joy or sad…" She raised her head and she had tears in her eyes and a crooked smile.

"That's just freaky," Gokudera said, grimacing and jumping back. Ruki frowned.

"Deal with it. I ish a crybaby anyways."

"Riiight," Lin muttered.

"So you two are currently… How to put it… Homeless?" Tsuna asked.

"More or less," Ruki sniffed.

"Then stay at our house." Everyone looked in surprise at the new voice. Reborn stood on top of Tsuna's head. Ruki pondered that momentarily and Lin looked unsure.

"Since when do babies make offers like that…?" Lin asked. Ruki sweat dropped. She knows and loves Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn… So she's not surprised with what's happening… Though… It's plain awkward.

"I think I might have come up with a conclusion of why the hell we're here," Ruki said to Lin suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "Bleh."

"Discuss it at the house," Reborn said.

"You're letting them into Juudaime's household!?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Juu… wha?" Lin asked.

Ruki sighed.

\~~/

"OK," Ruki sat beside Lin on the floor along with the boys. It was really awkward walking into their house. Their mom looked at them strangely and the girls swore they saw her wink. "Like I said earlier, it's probably unbelievable and far-fetched, but it's all I can patch up with the current 'wtf' situation." Everyone nodded.

"Go on…," Lin said.

"So we were going to go eat pho…"

"Pho?" Tsuna asked confused. One glare from Ruki shut him up. Gokudera snarled at her.

"Anyways… We suddenly got shot by a whatchamacallit-bastard-people-probably…" Everyone looked at her strangely. "And we ended up in an anime/manga world. Your world. This world is actually a series called 'Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn' and it's quite popular."

"At times like these, I really think you should lay off the manga…," Lin muttered. Ruki smacked her upside the head. "Ow!"

"Shaddup Linny! You read part of it too!"

"You expect us to believe that?" Gokudera growled. Ruki frowned.

"Weren't you listening? I said it sounded far-fetched and unbelievable," She grumbled. "I probably know a lot of stuff that you wouldn't think I know…"

"Tch, as if," Gokudera muttered.

"Try asking a question," Ruki stated with a scowl.

"Oh! What's Gokudera's sister's name?" Yamamoto quizzed.

"Er… Isn't it half-sis… never mind... Her name's Bianchi." Gokudera looked at her strangely for a moment and then nodded.

"That's obvious," He muttered, denying the fact that Ruki had gotten it right.

"And her otaku side shows through," Lin muttered. Ruki poked her in the arm.

"Then how about…," Reborn said thoughtfully. "Who's Tsuna's dream girl?"

"REBORN!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Sasagawa Kyoko," Ruki said easily. Cricket. Cricket. "It's obvious too."

"Ah…," Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh and you also have a girl named Miura Haru that wants to marry you," She added. "She goes to Midori Middle School… She initially adored Reborn, but then Tsuna rescued her… Tsuna's totally useless without the dying will bullet."

"That's correct," Reborn said.

"Stalker," Gokudera muttered.

"Ruki, you're being scary…," Lin said. Ruki stuck her tongue at her friend.

"You'd be like this if I were quizzing you on dramas!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

"I officially have no life though," Ruki laughed. She paused. "Hey… Even if this is an anime world, aren't we technically halfway across the earth?"

"… Now that I think about it…"

"Holy shit."

"Yeah…" Ruki paused momentarily. "There's a lot more stuff I know, but I think I'd better keep quiet 'cause then it'd just ruin everything. Reborn probably knows it all though."

"Tch, liar," Gokudera said. Ruki leaned over and whispered into Reborn's ears.

"Arcobaleno pacifiers and Cradle affair…" A few more words…

"That's enough," Reborn bonked her on the head. "You may have useful information and have great knowledge-" Gokudera snorted. "- you two are to stay under our care. If the information you posses fall into the wrong hands, it could mean serious business."

"You didn't have to hit me," Ruki pouted and rubbed the bump forming on her head.

"You will attend the same school as them as well."

"Ehhh?" Lin asked.

"Oh joy .We'll have to face the boxing-lover and the school-obsessed-prefect," Ruki muttered, falling on her back. There was silence in the room. "You all know it's true."

"Well. We're going to go through hell tomorrow," Lin muttered. Ruki grunted in response.


	2. Chapter 2

For the purpose of stupidity, this chapter was written along with many others making me seem like a big retard. I'm not bishie in any way, shape, or form. Plot-purpose...? Or just me being dumb... I think it's the second one. -cough-

* * *

It was a nice and peaceful morning in Namimori.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Never mind.

Ruki stared in disbelief at her Namimori Middle School uniform.

"What's wrong, Ruki-kun?" Tsuna's mom, Nana asked. Ruki's mouth just stayed agape. Lin came downstairs in her uniform and glanced over at Ruki. She started giggling.

"Uh… Uniform. I. Don't. Understand. Why. Male. Oh. My. God," Ruki sputtered random words.

"Ruki-kun, if you don't like the uniforms, we can't help what the school requires you to wear," Tsuna said, coming downstairs yawning.

"For starters… Why are you calling me Ruki-kun…? Second of all… This… Is… A. Ma-" Ruki got kicked in the face. Reborn said something to her and she just jaw dropped at him. "Nooooez!!"

"Hahah! Ruki!" Lin laughed. "You don't like skirts anyways."

"Why would a boy like skirts…?" Tsuna asked, sweat dropping. Ruki cried and went upstairs to change into her uniform. Ruki came downstairs with a tear-stained face.

"My my, Tsu-kun has a crybaby boy for a friend," Nana laughed. Ruki grimaced but just smiled.

"I have a habit of it, I suppose I haven't grown up yet," She said. Reborn and Lin snickered.

"Ruki-nii!" Fuuta tugged on her pant leg. "Do you like ranking?"

"Mmm…," Ruki stroked her chin. "It's not bad, statistics are fun every once in a while." Ruki grinned. "You must have some excellent ranking skills." She tried to hold back on the sarcasm.

"Ruki is a pedoooooo!~" Lin sang. Ruki glared.

"I'll throttle you later," She muttered. Lin shut up but grinned. Ruki frowned and ate breakfast with the messy bunch at the table.

\~~~/

"So this is what Namimori Middle School is like," Ruki mused.

"Otaku," Lin grumbled. She got wacked in the head. "Hey!!!"

Ruki leaned over and whispered in Lin's ear. "If you see a guy with a different uniform, black hair, and sometimes a yellow bird or tonfas… Mainly he has an armband… Compliment the school. You'll probably get on his good side."

"Riiight…," Lin said.

"Anyways, Tsuna-kun!~" Ruki put on a goofy grin. "You're going to have to give us a tour!~~"

"I guess," Tsuna said.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called.

"Oh look, its doggy and baseball-nut," Ruki muttered. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"What was that!?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Oh nothing." Ruki turned around and walked towards the school.

\~~~~/

Ruki and Lin stood outside class. Ruki mentally groaned. Well, in the anime world, might as well make it worthwhile!

"This is Lin-chan and Ruki-kun," The teacher introduced. The two fidgeted uneasily. Ruki winked at Lin and then nudged her. Lin looked confused.

"I'm going to create hell," Ruki put on the goofy grin of hers. She tried to get Lin to go in first, but in the end, Ruki ended up first. Just for her own kicks, she made herself look as much as a bishounen boy as she could, though in Lin's perspective, it was sickening. Lin followed easily after her friend. Ruki flashed a smile at the class. Some girls squealed. "Hello, my name is Li Rukiyo; you can call me Ruki though. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you'll take care of me." She bowed.

"I'm Tran Lin; it's nice to meet you all… Please take care of me!" Lin bowed. Inner Ruki laughed evilly as she saw Tsuna turn around to glance at Kyoko, who seemed to be interested.

"He's kind of cute and hot at the same time!"

"She's cute! Are you single!?"

Lin blushed and Ruki laughed.

"Linny's popular!~" She sang, quietly, but loud enough for just Lin to hear. Lin glared at Ruki.

"… Are you two dating?" Ruki's eye twitched.

"Ahaha! As much as I'd like to date someone, I'm afraid I'm too shy to," Ruki lied, laughing. "Even Linny here! Though, we're not exactly dating material for each other. More like a sibling relation! I wouldn't be surprised if we were actually related!" Lin kicked Ruki and she laughed again. "No one would like to date me anyways. I have no appeal, no looks."

"NO! Ruki-kun!! You're perfectly fine!" Lin mentally groaned. Now she understood what her friend meant by 'create hell'. They were assigned their seats.

"Fortunately for you all, there's a staff meeting. Right now is a free period!" The teacher announced. "Make sure you welcome the new students!" With that, he left. Ruki and Lin were seated next to each other, though almost immediately, the gap between their desks was filled with students. The boys mainly surrounded Lin while the girls surrounded Ruki.

"Aha, I'm not so good with speaking to people," Ruki said, scratching her chin. That was quite true actually. "So excuse me if I sound a little cold and strange at times."

"It's okay Ruki-kun!" A girl squealed. The others nodded.

"This is kind of awkward…," Lin murmured. The boys were staring at her.

"DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" dot… dot… dot…

"Maybe…?"

"EH!?"

Ruki snickered at her response to them.

"Where did you move from anyways?"

"Oh, we moved from Canada, a country on the other side of the earth," Ruki laughed. People gaped. "Oh! Which reminds me…" She stood up and walked over to Tsuna's desk. Everyone looked at them strangely.

"Tsuna! Lend me your books, will yah?" Ruki grinned at him.

"You know No-good Tsuna already!?"

"Of course!" Ruki laughed. She ruffled his hair.

"Stop doing that to Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, grabbing Ruki's wrist.

Yamamoto laughed. "Lin! Do you think you'll like it here?" He walked over to her desk. Most of the boys looked at him and then at Lin in disappointment. They didn't stand a chance against him. A lot of girls stared in awe.

"I think so…," Lin said. She smiled. "Everyone seems nice."

"Hey Linny!" Lin looked over at Ruki. Ruki slipped a paper on her desk. She opened the paper and then-

"JUN JIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Spazz," Ruki chuckled.

"Jun Jie…?"

"Chinese singer and stuff," Ruki laughed. "He's pretty good."

"She's Chinese?" A boy asked. Ruki nodded.

"We're both."

"Oh wow…"

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Ahaha," Yamamoto laughed. "You want to try playing baseball?"

"Mm… I'm no good at it," Ruki said sheepishly. "Hey Tsuna! You owe us a tour!"

"Ah…," Tsuna said. He didn't seem very cheerful about this. Ruki pondered something for a moment. She leaned down and whispered in Tsuna's ear for laughs.

"I could steal your precious Kyoko away you know…" Tsuna bolted out of his chair, but by that time, Ruki was already talking to Kyoko.

"Hello, you're Sasagawa Kyoko, right?" She smiled and nodded. Ruki gestured for her to move out of Tsuna's earshot. "Your brother's the captain of the boxing club, right?" She nodded again.

"Are you interested in joining his club?" Kyoko asked. Ruki shook her head. She would NEVER think of that.

"I'm just making sure I have the right person. I've heard about you from Tsuna," Ruki said grinning. "He complimented you a lot." Kyoko laughed and smiled. "Being No-good Tsuna, he doesn't have some of his books, would you mind lending me yours so I can skim through them to see what you're currently learning?" Kyoko nodded.

Tsuna looked like he was going to cry. Lin just shook her head and sighed. She patted him on the back.

"Ruki's evil like that."

"What does he have against Juudaime!?" Gokudera growled.

"It's called teasing," Ruki said, walking over. Tsuna looked at her with a depressed expression. She laughed and then looked through the book she had borrowed from Kyoko. "Oh, you're learning this… Remember we learnt this, Lin?" She pointed at an equation in the book. Lin nodded.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I had a test on this…" Ruki pointed in a different textbook. "A few weeks ago… Fairly easy material once you get the hang of it…"

"They're learning stuff we already learnt…" The two let out a sigh of relief. They were sooo lucky.

\~~/

When the three arrived home after school, Ruki collapsed and glomped Tsuna. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"THAT WAS SCAARRRYYYY!!!!" She cried.

"Hey!!! G-get off me!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Noooo!!!" Lin sweat dropped at the display. Yeaah…

"My! You boys sure are getting along!" Nana said happily as she saw Ruki clinging to Tsuna.

"Mmmn," Ruki pondered something as she clung to Tsuna. He decided that it was futile to get her to let go of him, so he just let her do whatever. It wasn't as if Ruki was a girl… Well, he doesn't know, now does he? "Tsuna…"

"Nnn?"

"I know you have about two bride candidates…" Tsuna gawked at Ruki. She gave him a goofy grin. "But if they don't work out, can I marry you?"

"WHAT!? BUT WE'RE BOTH GUYS!!!" Tsuna tried to get away from her, but it failed. Ruki snuggled his hair and laughed.

"Oh well," She sighed. "It was just a suggestion…. You smell nice…"

Tsuna irked.

"Geez, Ruki's drunk," Lin said, walking into the room.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked.

"Ruki gets drunk on ANYTHING… Though, when are you two going to have the wedding?" Lin mused. Tsuna flushed.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"Oooh!! Tsuna's blushing!!"

"Stop it!!"

"Though, I'd like to warn you. He can get very perverted, there's no telling what he'll do!" Lin said, and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Tsuna. You could suppose she's gotten used to calling Ruki a boy. She came back with Fuuta.

"You're so soft!!~~" Ruki chimed, snuggling Tsuna's neck. He shivered and looked at Ruki in disgust, a pale expression.

"Fuuta! I hear you're good at ranking!" Lin said. Fuuta nodded happily. "Can you rank Ruki's pervertedness?"

A few moments later…

"Ruki-nii ranks number one for biggest perverts in all of Namimori…"

"EH!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "HE'S MORE PERVERTED THAN SHAMAL!!!!????"

"Tee hee!" Ruki laughed, fully recovered. She gave a peace sign. Tsuna groaned. More hell.

* * *

IT'S TRUE. I GET DRUNK AND HIGH OFF 'ANYTHING' XD


	3. Chapter 3

I would've uploaded the other chapters I wrote a while ago, but I didn't really have time and today, I barely have time either... So yeah. Today I've been acting very moody and bipolar too [bleh].  


* * *

Ruki was humming 'Last Cross' while getting dressed in the morning. She happily headed downstairs for breakfast, where she saw Lin, Reborn, Nana, and the children. No Tsuna?

"Tsu-kun's still sleeping," Nana sighed. "He wakes up late too much!"

"I'll go wake him up," Ruki offered, leaving the kitchen. She sneered evilly and opened his bedroom door. "Tsuna!~" No response. Oh yum.

She walked over and sat at his bedside. She put her hand over his mouth and squeezed his nose, so he couldn't breathe. His eyes shot open after a few seconds and he looked quite panicked. She smirked evilly down at him and he paled. Ruki finally let go and Tsuna was gasping for air.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He exclaimed.

"You wouldn't wake up!~" She sang. "Or would you have preferred a kiss?" She puckered her lips for the emphasis. Tsuna turned red but had a disgusted expression. "Anyways, BREAKFAST!!!!"

"Why does god hate me…?"

\~~~~/

Ruki was humming Barney's song while walking through the hallways of Namimori. Lin sweat dropped and looked in the other direction.

"You know, Lin…," Ruki said mischievously. Lin looked back over. "Wasn't the fourth episode of _that_ drama coming out today? Well obviously not _here_ though…"

"…" Realization dawned on Lin as she started going crazy. "OH NO!! WHYYYY!!!!??? I REALLY WANTED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!"

"Herbivores, quite down and stop mingling," A voice said. Ruki raised an eyebrow. As expected.

"Ah! Sorry! She gets like that sometimes!" Ruki said with a sheepish smile. She looked at the man who stood before them. He looked at them strangely.

"I don't recognize you two," He said, pulling out a pair of tonfas. Lin paled but Ruki smiled.

"We just transferred in! My name is Li Rukiyo, Ruki short, and she's Tran Lin! It's nice to meet you… Um…?"

"My name's Hibari Kyouya, Head Prefect," He said, lowering his tonfas. "Learn the school rules or else the next time, I'll bite you to death."

"… Are you a vampire or something...?" Ruki asked. Hibari frowned. "OH NO! DO YOU, BY ANY CHANCE, HAVE RABIES!?" Ruki quickly dodged a tonfa aimed at her head. "Okay, okay, it's just a joke. Can I call you Kyouya!!!~~??"

"No."

"But why not?" Lin ran away. Ruki snorted.

"It's a million years too early for you to be addressing me in such a way."

"Sooo… In a million years I can?"

"No."

"But you just said… Oh well! I'm calling you Kyouya-kun!- Eep!" She dodged another blow. "Calm down! Aren't you supposed to keep this BEAUTIFUL school peaceful??"

"By exterminating you, this school _will_ be kept peaceful," Hibari stated blankly. Ruki inwardly laughed.

"I see…" She giggled. "Kyouya-kun's funny." She noticed a few people looking at her as if she were crazy. Oh wait, she WAS. She wrapped an arm around his neck. "Let's be good friends, 'kay Kyouya-kun?"

"It's Hibari." He didn't raise a tonfa like earlier. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not gonna bite me to death?"

"I'm too tired."

"Mm…" That's Hibari for you. Ruki could see people running away from the corner of her eye. "What have _you_ been doing to make you so tired though?"

"Keeping the discipline in this school."

"But you, yourself, are not disciplined!"

"What makes you say that?" His dark aura came back.

"Well, you're carrying weapons in school, you're abusing your power a lot, and you beat people, violent…" She kept listing until he silenced her with a tonfa in the face. "Ouchies!" She rubbed a bump forming on her head. "Everyone seems to like hitting me…" She had tears welling in her eyes. "Kyouya-kun's mean."

"You're late for class."

"Oh… It's your fault. Aren't you technically late too?"

"I don't go to class. I patrol the hallways."

"But then that means you skip classes! Oh! I can I join you sometime while patrolling??"

"No."

"Why not???"

"Go to class." Hibari walked away. Ruki frowned and continued to rub the bump on her head. She headed for class.

\~~~/

"Rukiyo-san, you're late," The teacher said bluntly. "On your second day here too."

"Sorry! I was talking to Kyouya-kun and he gave me this bump!"

"Kyouya…?" The teacher seemed scared to say that name. She nodded.

"Hibari Kyouya!" She proclaimed. "I wonder if I should call him Kyou-chan instead…"

"Ruki-kun! Hibari-san's not someone to be friendly with! He'll bite you to death!"

"Not really, he barely did anything. We just mainly chatted," She said with a grin. Everyone in the class looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Ruki's always the weird one," Lin groaned. Tsuna silently agreed.

\~~~/

"Lin and Dera-kun, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~" Ruki sang at lunch. They were on the school roof.

Lin turned bright red while Gokudera started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He was about to light a stick of dynamite, but Tsuna stopped him. He wouldn't have minded, but they were still at school… and it was dangerous.

\~~~/

"The adventures of Lin and Ruki shooowww!!~~" Ruki sang while walking through the streets of Namimori. She looked over to her right. Oh. Kokuyou students. Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. She started whistling. She paused. "Do do dooo doonn do… bleh." She did a failed attempt at Ken and Chikusa's theme song. "I fail at life," She groaned.

"Hmm, let's see… If it's this part of the arc… Then…," She looked at the sky thoughtfully. "Since they haven't done anything… Tsuna and Lambo should be playing some stupid game or Reborn's planning to scare the shit outta Tsuna… Whatever way, it's just like the manga."

"OTAKKUUU!!" Ruki's eye twitched.

"Well, there goes my trail of thought…" She turned around to see Lin running over to her.

"YOU LEFT WITHOUT MEEE!!!!" Lin cried. Ruki sweat dropped.

"Fandom awa-!" She couldn't finish her sentence as she was being choked half-to-death by Lin. "LIN! STOP IT!!!!"

"You're eevviiilll!!!" Lin exclaimed. Ruki finally managed to get Lin off of her and the two of them were getting strange looks. It seemed like they had gotten the Kokuyou group's attention too.

"What a bunch of idiots!" Ken exclaimed.

"OH SHUT UP MUTT-FACE!" Ruki exclaimed.

"What was that!?" Ken growled back.

"Mutt-face."

"I'll break that pretty face of yours," He snarled.

"It's not pretty, but prettier than yours at least," She muttered back.

"Ken's causing a racket again," Chikusa said.

"Shut up Kakipi!" Ken growled. Ruki frowned and look at Lin to find out that she had just ditched her. Ruki sweat dropped.

"LIN YOU SUCK!" She screamed into the fading back of her companion. "What a fail of a day."

"You're a fail," Ken grunted.

"Oh shut up already, would you?" Ruki muttered back. Ken marched over and Ruki paled. She sucked at fighting! She even sucked more at running away.

"Kufufu, calm down Ken," Mukuro said. Ken frowned but did as he was told.

"I'm not even going to give the rest of you discriminating nicknames," Ruki muttered. "What're Kokuyou students doing in Namimori on a SCHOOL DAY?"

"None of your business," Ken growled.

"Riiight." Ruki stood up and dusted herself off. She checked her watch. "Well… You guys just killed about…" She looked closer at her watch. "Awe shit the battery died."

"Hah!" Ken started laughing like crazy at her. She kicked him the shin and frowned. She blinked as her cell phone rang.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

"Well… That was so KY," She said as she checked the number. Mukuro looked at her with a slightly interested expression at her choice of ringtone. She picked up. "Sup."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Ruki pulled the phone away from her ear.

"I like my hearing the way it is you know," She muttered into the receiver. "At the speed I'm walking… I'll be at school in about a millennium. Save me some cake, will yah?"

Ken snorted. Ruki raised an eyebrow.

"You suck." Lin hung up on her. Ruki looked at her phone and sweat dropped.

"Well… That was anticlimactic," She muttered. Shutting her phone and slipping it back into her pocket, she yawned. "Well, seeing as I'm in enough shit as it is, I'll bid you guys farewell. Except for mutt-face. He can go bury himself in a ditch."

"Hey!" Ken growled. Ruki grinned.

"Just kidding!" She ruffled his hair and then ran off.

"Kufufu, interesting person," Mukuro said.

Chikusa glanced at Mukuro for a few moments.

\~~~/

"Well, I made it here with one second left on the clo-"

The bell rang.

"Shit."

"Herbivore, watch your language," Hibari said.

"Oh! Morning Kyouya-kun!" He frowned at the name. "Did you know the sky's always orange??"

"Idiot." He hit her lightly on the head. "It's mainly blue, now go to class."

"B-but! Sky is orange, Storm is red, Cloud is purple-"

"Herbivore. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Oh come on…"

"…"

"Maybe my spouse'll agree…"

"You're married?"

"A candidate?" Ruki laughed. "Nah, it's just an exaggerated joke."

"…"

"Oh yeah! I had a question!!"

"What is it?"

"How the heck do you get your subordinates' hair to go all Elvisesque like that??"

"Elvisesque?"

"… HOW THE HELL DO THEY GET THEIR HAIR LIKE THAT!?"

A teacher, the teacher was supposed to be teaching Ruki that morning, stuck his head out the door to shush them, but then shut his mouth when he saw Hibari.

"Kyouya-kun, how much money do you make them spend on gel?" Ruki asked, ignoring the teacher.

"I don't care," He replied.

"Why not?"

"It's not any of my concern how much money they have to spend."

"Mm… Kyouya-kun, can you say Supercalafragalisticexpialidocious?"

"…" The teacher looked at her as if she were crazy. A few students did too as they saw what was going on.

"Try it!~ Come on!~"

"No."

"Awe, you're no fun."

Hibari frowned. "So what?"

"Bleh, I wonder about the girl's you've dated…"

"I've never dated."

"Oh. Teenage virgin. That's common."

"Is he trying to get himself killed?" Some students whispered to each other.

"… Are you one?"

"Yep! Still got my innocence, though… Not my mental innocence."

"THAT'S TRUE!" Lin exclaimed. Hibari glared at her. Lin sank down into her seat.

"Oh don't glare at Linny," Ruki scolded, hitting Hibari playfully on the arm. People in the classroom paled. However, Hibari did nothing. "Oh. I just noticed. We're loitering in the hallway…" She got grabbed by her wrist and pulled off to who knows where. "But… I didn't ever step into the classroom yet.

Everyone in the classroom prayed for her safety.

\~~~/

"And now I'm in the evil dungeon of-" Ruki was hit on the head. "Owiez!"

"Girls shouldn't try to get themselves into so much trouble," Hibari muttered, looking at his tonfa.

"… Huh?" Ruki paled and looked at Hibari.

"I don't repeat myself."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do do do do, Elmo's world!~" Ruki sang.

"Stop it already!" Lin exclaimed, covering her ears.

"It's morning so stop being so loud!" Tsuna groaned.

"Ah, morning," Ruki said, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh Ruki-kun, Lin-chan, have you heard about the assault cases?" Nana asked. Ruki blinked.

"Uh… Sorta?" Ruki said, unsure of what to say. "Namimori Jr. High students are getting beat up… right?"

"Yes, so you all better be careful!" Nana said. Ruki nodded. "Maybe you all should learn some hand-to-hand self defense?"

Ruki yawned while Tsuna started questioning his mom's suggestion.

"I'll be fine, Lin will probably be with me most of the time, so she'll be fine too," Ruki commented.

"Tsu-kun should learn to be calm and strong like Ruki-kun too then!" Nana said. Ruki sweat dropped. So much for lying. Well, she _did_ have a lot of knowledge about the current plot-line, so it didn't really trouble her.

\~~~/

"Tsuna-chan! You'd better be a strong man and save Lin and me if anything goes wrong!" Ruki said, clinging to Tsuna.

"Hey! You told my mom that you'd be fine, and that you were strong!" He exclaimed.

"I said I'd be fine, but you never know for sure! Plus, she assumed I was strong! I only said 'we'd be alright'!"

"Ruki, cut it out," Lin groaned. Ruki pouted.

"Oh fine, the amazing 'Lin-sama'," Ruki said with heavy sarcasm. "Oh lookies, it's the Elvises!"

"It's the prefects!" Tsuna exclaimed. "This is really a gang fight or something…"

"You're wrong."

"Oh look! It's Kyouya-kun!" Ruki waved her hand frantically even though he was standing in front of her. "Actually… I've been wondering…" She glanced at Tsuna. "Boxers or Briefs? Or even Commando?"

"Ruki, you kill the mood too much. You're too bipolar," Lin sighed.

"Ron NG."

"OH MAH GAWD!"

"Uwah! It's the Namimori Anthem!~" Ruki said. "Oh wait. This is a bad thing at the moment…"

Reborn glanced at her.

"He's an acquaintance of yours, isn't he?" Hibari asked. "Sasagawa Ryohei was attacked."

"I KNEW IT!" Ruki exclaimed. Tsuna, on the other hand, was utterly shocked. They rushed to see Ryohei, except Ruki, she clung to Hibari. "Kyouya-kun! What do _you_ plan to do about this current problem anyways?" He pried her off of him and walked away. Ruki, being a curious cat, followed him. "Well?"

"I plan to sever those sparks from their origin," He said angrily.

"Ouh!~ Dun dun dun!!" Ruki said and grinned. "Can I come??"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're too much of a weakling."

"You're so mean," Ruki said with a frown. He didn't falter at the least. "I'm tagging along whether you like it or not!"

"Whatever."

"Wao. That was simple."

"Hn. Now to bite those herbivores to death."

Ruki hummed the Jaws theme song.

\~~~/

"Wao," Ruki said. "Kyouya-kun's strong…"

"Of course," He said, beating yet another student. He licked his lips and he was covered in blood. Ruki, on the other hand, fortunately kept distance and didn't get any blood sprayed on her. She pondered her memory and then remembered the guy with the axe so stayed outside for a few moments when Hibari entered.

"Well… That's gotta hurt," She murmured, walking inside after Hibari. "Oh wao. It's dark in here…"

"Yo," Hibari said. Ruki sweat dropped. Gangster much?"

"You've finally come," The man in the shadows said.

_Mukuro._ Ruki thought. She yawned while the two conversed. She paused momentarily. _Awe shit. Kyouya gets beat up here._ She did a face palm.

Hibari took out his tonfa's teeth and approached Mukuro. He soon became uncoordinated… Mukuro pressed a button and suddenly, cherry blossoms appeared. Ruki did another face palm.

"This should also be the part where Megane-boy is fighting Dera-chune. God damn it," She groaned to herself.

"Kufufu, another person?" Mukuro asked.

"Yep, Pineapple," Ruki replied. He seemed to irk at that nickname. "You're the guy from a few days back, right?"

"Oh yes, I remember you…"

"Don't exactly know what else to call you. It's either Pineapple or Rokudo Mukuro." She said bluntly.  
"Oh? You know already?" He asked he seemed genuinely amused and surprised.

"Yeah, I heard it from one of your friends. Megane-boy or was it Mutt? Forgot."

"Ah… I see." Ruki walked over to Hibari and poked him on the cheek.

"That's a cheap trick you know, to attack Kyouya-kun like that."

"His fault for falling into this trap," Mukuro replied.

"Hn," Ruki said, still poking him. "So, why are you attacking Namimori students?"

"That's a reason you don't need to know."

"Why not?"

"You have no need to be involved with this."

"I see…" Ruki had a thoughtful look. _He's the bad guy here… Later in the future he's a good guy… Hmm…_ "Anyways, what name do you prefer me to call you? Mukuro or Pineapple?"

"… Mukuro."

"Okie!~ Now that that's settled. Now to change that to a more… Nickname-like name." Mukuro sweat dropped.

"Hm… Kuro-kun? Mu-chan?"

"I'd prefer just Mukuro."

"Oh come on!~ You can call me Ruki! Though, most people do… My full name's Li Rukiyo anyways."

"Kufufu. Rukiyo… You act so childish."

"It's mah full name!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST BEING CHILDISH!?"

"Nothing in particular," Mukuro replied. Ruki pouted.

"I see…" She poked Hibari's cheek again. "I feel so sadistic while doing this…"

"…"

"Would I be called creepy and sadistic if I said Kyouya-kun's passed out in pain face is cute and sexy?"

"Yes…"

"Oh… I guess I am then."

"Right…"

"Mmm hmm."

"Are you… Gay or something?"

"… I'm bi."

"Okay…"

"You homophobic or something?" Ruki growled. Mukuro looked at her strange and shook his head.

"No. It's just interesting to see someone, especially a boy, go for such a brute."

"He's no brute! Well… At times!" Ruki exclaimed. _Nor am I a boy!_ She added in her mind. "Go back to your bondage handcuffs with the Vindice."

"What was that?" She caught him off guard with that comment. She frowned.

"You heard me."

"And how do you know about the Vindice?"

"Magic?"

"… How much do you know?" He stood up and walked over to her and she sweat dropped.

"Very little." She lied. She frowned. His eyes narrowed.

"That's a lie."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"You're stumb."

"Ye-… Looks like you're not going to leave here."

"Well… I predicted that was gonna happen… Can I at least keep Kyouya-kun with me?"

"No. You're staying in my sight. Him, on the other hand, will be thrown somewhere around here."

"Okay."

"You're letting that happen so simply?"

"Why not? It's not like you're a pedo-bear… Nor are you a big-ass pervert like me!~"

"…" He took a step forward and lifted Ruki's chin to examine her face. She looked at him surprised and slapped his hand away.

"Stop! Don't touch me there! This is my private square!" She exclaimed at him, drawing an invisible square around herself. He sweat dropped.

"Really now?"

"Damn straight," Ruki said pouting.

"Oya oya..."

"Right."

"Mmm hm…"

"Kufufu..?"

"…………………."

"Meow."

"Ok."

"So… Are you, by any chance, a rapist?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"How should _I_ be sure?" Ruki took Kyouya's head and put it in her lap.

"… Do I look like the rapist type?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"Yes."

"Well… If you put it that way, you _do_ look like one."

"How so?"

"… You don't want to know."

"Riiight…"

"So… Why are you guys staying in this place anyways? Also, in those uniforms?"

"This is our… er… In simple words. Hideout. The uniforms? I just like them."

"EW! YOU HAVE A UNIFORM FETISH! JUST LIKE KYOUYA'S SCHOOL FETISHH!!!" She looked at him disgusted and he shot her an unbelievable look. "Too bad. I have many more fetishes than both of you will ever have!~"

"You're proud of that?"

"I'm proud of a lot of stuff."

"Right."

"… Kyouya-kun looks so rape-able at the moment…"

"… You're seriously going to commit such an act here?"

"Nah, just stating. You wanna rape him or something?"

"No."

"Oh well. I wonder how long until you find the tenth."

Mukuro sighed. He suspected Ruki to be linked to the tenth. What the hell kind of people did the Vongola Tenth keep around him?

"He still looks rape-able…Eeep!" Ruki got hit in the face by one of Hibari's tonfas. "Owchies!"

Hibari stood up and fought against Mukuro again. Ruki sweat dropped. He did that too much.

"Kyouya-kun versus Mukuro… The victor? I'm too lazy to say," She murmured. "Still, two bishies fighting against each other… Ow.. That's gotta hurt… Should I be helping him?" She looked around. Ruki picked up some random stick and examined it. "Damn that's a long stick… Oh geez that's what she said. Oh wait; it is what _she_ said… Taking into consideration that I'm… Fudge it."

She carefully picked up a glass shard and quietly walked up to Mukuro holding Hibari's head up by his hair. He didn't seem to notice her; she assumed he just didn't care.

"Here I thought you said you weren't interested into raping him. It sure looks like you are," She said. He turned to look at her and she held the glass shard to his throat.

"Oya oya, you don't seriously think that you could harm me, do you?" Mukuro asked. Ruki shrugged and leaned closer against him, making him stiffen and she smirked as she knew he was growing uncomfortable. She just loved bishies in this world too much.

"I just get sadistic a lot," She said. Mukuro quickly whipped her arm away and knocked Ruki to the ground. She frowned and swung the stick, though he broke that. She flinched as the glass shard slit her index finger. "Owwies!" She sat up and licked her bleeding index finger. "Meanie."

"You like getting to close for comfort, don't you Rukiyo?" Mukuro asked with a frown, standing up. Ruki just grinned at him and walked over to Hibari. She crouched down.

"Mm… You'll all bloody and beat up. On your hands and knees… I'm feeling heavily sadistic." She glanced at Mukuro. She smirked darkly. "You wouldn't really mind me doing something to him, would you?"

"You won't be able to heal his wounds like magic," Mukuro replied. "Try anything to help him and I'll have to kill you."

"Mm… I wonder if this will be considered _helping_… More like it's for my own sick entertainment." Ruki took Hibari's head and smirked darkly down at him. He glared back at her and she leaned her head down. Hibari looked ready to bite her, literally, if she tried to kiss him or anything. The two males were shocked to see her lick at his bloody wounds. "Heh… Blood. Yum."

"My my, you're quiet an interesting boy," Mukuro said, using one hand to brush against Ruki's cheek from behind. Her lips were bloody and she licked her lips. She giggled. I guess you could say she was drunk on Hibari's blood…? What? "You know Rukiyo, if you join me, there'll be more sadistic things you'll just love…"

Ruki had a thoughtful expression her face and Hibari grimaced. He didn't appreciate the fact that she was licking his face, let alone drunk on his blood. For the time he knew her, he didn't know _this_ side. It was sickening.

"I'm considering," Ruki said to Mukuro as she stroked Hibari's head. "I think I'll be neutral. Though, the sadistic things _do_ sound tempting."

"Suit yourself, though, you won't be able to leave and tell your companions anything," Mukuro said, holding a trident to her throat.

"Heh, I'm a sadist, not a masochist. So we're stuck here? Hm… Watching this all should be fun."

"Kufufu, it should."

* * *

I actually AM quite sadistic at times... and I WOULD want to lick blood off of Hibari's face....... But meh. -shrugs- It's FF. I can be an idiot as much as I want... [this is probably one of the most idiotic sides of me ROFL oh wait... There might be worst.]


	5. Chapter 5

This was written a while ago, before Lin wrote her own version [I think she wrote it on the day I sent her this ROFL]

I failed at writing this -sulks-

* * *

Lin followed Tsuna as he visited Ryohei.

"It's quite quiet without Ruki around," She commented. Tsuna nodded.

"That's good," He replied. Lin shrugged.

"Ruki's strange like that," She said. "He's louder here than in our world. He must like it here."

"I guess… I find it hard to believe that Ruki has ever been… Quiet."

"Crybaby, quiet, happy, hyper, annoying, you name it."

Tsuna sweat dropped. Lin's eyes widened as they wheeled in the Vice-head prefect Kusakabe, or so stated the other students. Reborn jumped up and looked in his mouth, making Lin grimace.

"The cause of all this fighting… Is you, Tsuna," Reborn said. Lin raised an eyebrow. It wasn't really surprising. In the manga that Ruki made her read, almost _EVERYTHING_ was caused by Tsuna. Reborn explained something about the teeth and how the numbers like one. Lin glanced over and saw who was the third person. Her eyes widened. It was Gokudera!

XOXOXO :D

Lin sweat dropped as they ran into some of Tsuna's companions, one was by the name of Haru. The one that wants to marry Tsuna… Yeah.

Later on, they ran to the school, though, Gokudera had already left. Where's Ruki with the plotline when you need her!?

They had failed at calling Gokudera either.

"Well… This sucks," Lin muttered. She jumped in surprise at the sound of an explosion. "Well, there we go."

They ran toward where the sound had come from to find Gokudera smoking in the middle of the street. Lin sweat dropped. Cancer sticks.

"OH MAH GAWD! ZOMBIE!" Lin exclaimed, pointing at Chikusa. Gokudera shook his head at her idiocy and looked over. His eyes widened.

"Not a zombie… but OH SHIT! Be careful! His weapons are yo-yos!"

"Yo-yos… Wow," Lin sweat dropped. "Well, Gokudera's strong… So he'll be ok-" Gokudera blocked needles from reaching Tsuna. "Or not." She rushed over to his side. "Hey! Gokudera! Gokudera!!"

"Now come with me," Chikusa said to Tsuna.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Lin growled at Chikusa. "Gokudera!"

A large pool of blood was forming. Chikusa whipped his yo-yo towards them and Tsuna was pulled down by Yamamoto. Lin kept glaring at Chikusa. Yamamoto put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay, Gokudera's not so easily defeated," He told her with a grin. She frowned and nodded slowly. His expression then hardened and looked at Chikusa, who threw his yo-yo's again. Yamamoto cut the strings of them easily. Chikusa soon left and then everyone rushed to Gokudera's side.

XOXOXO :D

"I hope he'll be okay…," Lin said, looking down at Gokudera.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll be juuusttt fine… Are you hurt?" Shamal asked, slipping an arm around Lin's shoulders. She elbows him in the gut and he fell to the ground. "Guess not."

"Who knew Lin was so strong," Yamamoto said with a surprised expression.

"It's good for girls to be healthy!~" Shamal said, holding his abdomen.

Bianchi soon rushed into the room and saying that she'd attend to Gokudera's health… Though, she'd kill him if she did. Tsuna rushed out of the room. Lin gazed down sadly at Gokudera and then followed after him.

XOXOXO :D

"Tsuna… Do you think Gokudera will be okay?" Lin asked. Tsuna tried to smile but it didn't exactly turn out nicely. Reborn later appeared and then suddenly, the decided to go find Mukuro.

Gokudera joined in, along with Yamamoto and Bianchi. They all went get ready to go.

XOXOXO :D

"Where's Ruki?" Lin asked Nana.

"I don't know. He left with you for school in the morning and hasn't come back since," Nana said. She paused. "Oh no! Could Ruki-kun have been attacked?"

"Ruki attacked… He's with Hibari-san, so I doubt it," Tsuna said while going upstairs.

"Ah…," Lin said. "Good point. But didn't Hibari go to…?"

"Oh… Uh oh…"

They rushed to get ready.

XOXOXO :D

"One dying will bullet left?" Lin asked walking into Tsuna's room. "That's not good…"

"It's finally time to go!"Yamamoto said appearing behind Lin. She looked at him in surprise. "It's finally time to go! I brought the sushi and tea." Lin sweat dropped. She followed Tsuna downstairs to see Gokudera hiding behind the gate.

"Hiding?" Lin asked.

"N-no! It's just a great gate post you have here!" Gokudera stuttered. Lin shook her head. Tsuna told Gokudera that Bianchi was going to cover her face. Lin sweat dropped when Bianchi came out in a chipmunk costume.

"Oh wow," Lin muttered. She'd prefer watching her dramas.

XOXOXO :D

"It's so quiet…," Lin said while they were walking down the road.

"Since the new highway opened, cards don't travel here anymore," Reborn said. Lin shrugged her shoulders.

"Ruki would be singing something incredibly random if he was here," Lin said. It was really quiet. It was either Ruki nagging or something, or it was dramas. She'd prefer her dramas thank you very much! "Whoa. This place is so run down… I'm surprised it isn't demolished yet."

"We go straight through the front door," Bianchi said. She melted the lock with her sakura cake. Lin's eye twitched.

"That's scary…," She murmured.

She couldn't really tell what was going on, but Yamamoto spotted some animal tracks and then they were attacked.

"It's already dead!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Lin grimaced.

"They're animal carcasses!" Gokudera said. They quickly ran away but something, or was it someone? Jumped out and attacked Yamamoto, making him fall straight into through a hole. Well, a roof since it was covered by a mudslide, stated by Reborn. Someone stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh! It's that guy Ruki and I ran into a few days ago!" Lin exclaimed. The blonde haired boy glanced up at her. "Oh yeah! That glasses guy from earlier! He was with them too! There's only the guy with two eye colours I have yet to see. Pineapple-man…"

"Just wait patiently there, because you'll be next to die," He said. Yamamoto started laughing. Lin wanted to bang her head when Yamamoto complimented the Kokyou student. He still thought it was a game. The idiot.

The way the blonde boy fought was not human… He pounced off of the walls and had sharp fangs. They were strong and sharp, sharp enough to break Yamamoto's blade. Oh shit!

"Uh oh…," Lin said. She knew they were going to defeat Mukuro, she knew they won all the arcs. But this was getting extreme violent! She shook her head and sighed. She glanced at Gokudera, who was watching the battle with surprise. The blonde guy suddenly pulled out three sets of teeth. He explained that they were cartridges and how he can adopt the abilities of various animals. "Ew." He turned into a gorilla.

Reborn pushed Tsuna into the hole and then Yamamoto was bitten into his arm by the er… _Cheetah _boy protecting Tsuna. Lin sighed in relief as they defeated Ken; his name was stated by Reborn.

Lin looked strangely at a photo Reborn showed them.

"The one in the middle is Rokudo Mukuro," Reborn stated.

"I see glasses-boy and Ken, but what about pineapple?" She murmured. "He was with them too…"

Reborn glanced over at her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh joy to the world and I am bored," Ruki sang boredly on the couch beside Mukuro, swinging her legs.

"Do you have nothing better to sing?" Mukuro asked.

"Nope!~" Ruki replied with a grin. "With Kyouya-kun gone, I have nothing left to do or sing. Oh! The Namimori anthem!"

"No," Mukuro said.

"Awe, okies," Ruki said with a frown. "Hm…" She started humming some random song and Mukuro just shook his head. "Oh! Shouldn't Fuuta be here?"

"He's probably over there," Mukuro said, gesturing over to a door. He stood up and led Ruki to a bowling alley.

"Wao." Was all that Ruki could say. "Rundown bowling alley, hurray.~"

"Oh how enthusiastic," Mukuro said with light sarcasm. She glanced at him.

"You smile a lot… Are you taking anti-depressants or something?"

Mukuro shook his head. "I'm not."

"If it's about your plan of world domination, then you're going to fail at it," Ruki muttered, looking around for Fuuta. "He's not here…"

"Mukuro-san!" Ken said, entering the bowling alley.

"Okay, I'm officially lazy, especially with Mutt here," Ruki said, sitting down. Mukuro joined her and sat down.

"What's he doing here?" Ken asked, glaring at Ruki. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"'Cause I am!~" She said. He frowned at her and went to play bowling with some bottles and old, battered up bowling pins. "I'm now invisible, can I go prance around now?"

"… You're really on a high after tasting his blood, aren't you?" Mukuro asked her. She just grinned at him.

"Whose blood you let him taste? Was it the sparrow? Duck?" Ken asked.

"It's Skylark!" Ruki exclaimed, leaping up and out of her seat beside Mukuro.

"Geez, whatever, calm down," Ken muttered. "So what'd you guys do to him? Or are you just a hostage?" He looked at Ruki.

"B-but! His blood was yummy!!!" Ruki said with puppy eyes. "I dun wanna be a hostage!!"

"You're just being simply kept here so you don't leak out information," Mukuro said. "You also possess some useful information and you've caught my interests."

"I still feel like a hostage now," Ruki muttered. "I'm neutral, remember?"

"Yes yes," Mukuro said. He crossed his legs. "So, where's Chikusa?"

"He's gone after the third ranked prey," Ken said.

"Oh no! Dera-chune!" Ruki gasped. "Bleh, plot-line shit again." She sat back down beside Mukuro. "You guys have nothing to do here. I'd rather be watching a rat run around in circles."

"…"

"Actually, that'd be fun to watch anytime," Ruki mused.

"Weirdo," Ken said.

"Mutt-face."

"Ugly boy."

"Uh… Mukuro's pet..? Iounno anymore." Ruki yawned.

"Kufufu, what interesting nicknames you've given each other," Mukuro said.

"I'm still considering calling you Pineapple."

"…"

"OH! PEDO-BEAR!"

"I'm not a pedophile," Mukuro said.

"Well everyone makes you one," Ruki muttered. "Or at least a queer pervert. Though, that's a perk." She grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him. "Why are you guys such pricks at times?"

"…"

Ruki sighed and grabbed Mukuro's arm, cling to it. Mukuro looked at her strangely, with a slight frown on his face.

"Oi! Stop cling to Mukuro-san, you homo!" Ken growled. Ruki stuck her tongue out at Ken.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE'S SEXUAL ORIENTATION!" Ruki snarled. Ken sweat dropped.

"Weirdo's going to get violent," Ken said.

"Nah, I'm too lazy," She yawned and snuggled into Mukuro's shoulder. "Can I go home to sleep now?"

"No, you're staying here until we find the Vongola tenth."

"Yatta Yatta," Ruki muttered.

"You're not to leave my sight either," Mukuro added.

"Oh yay, perverted pedo," Ruki yawned. Mukuro's frown deepened. "Mukuro…"

"Hm?"

"Are you any good with relationship advice?"

"… Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. I'm bored, so the random questions pop up in my head."

"I see…"

"You think I'm weird, right?"

"I'd suppose."

"Hn."

XOXOXO :D

"The sky's orange, thunder is green, the clouds are purple," Ruki stated, leaning her head against Mukuro's shoulder.

"And you're an idiot!" Ken shouted from the next room.

"Bleh!" Ruki yelled back at him. Mukuro chuckled.

"What strange logic you have there, Rukiyo," He said.

"Hn," She replied. "Can I go bug Kyouya-kun now?"

"No, you're not to leave my sight. Oh? Is that Chikusa?"

Ruki turned her head lazily. Chikusa stepped in all injured and battered up. He fell face first into the ground.

"That's gotta hurt," Ruki murmured. _He got owned by Gokudera and Yamamoto!_

"Oho? You found the one, hm?" Mukuro said. Ruki got up and walked over to Chikusa. She looked down at him with amusement and interest. She poked his cheek and giggled.

"The blood looks tasty!" Ken said, wiping away the drool. Ruki smirked at that comment.

"Don't chew on him, Ken!" Mukuro said. "Don't lick his blood either, Rukiyo. You're going to get too sadistic."

"BLEEHHH!! You're ruining my fun," She said with a pout. She looked back down to Chikusa. "Uwah… He's cute, minus the injuries and blood!~"

"That's disgusting!" Ken said.

"He's cooler looking than you at least," Ruki muttered. "You're repulsive, Mutt."

"Shut up!" Ken growled.

Ruki frowned. How much longer until Tsuna and the others come to annihilate Mukuro? She had to be careful not to say any names they didn't know.

"We need to get those wounds cleaned up," Mukuro said, standing up. Ruki yawned again. This was honestly boring.

XOXOXO :D

"This place is quite interesting," Ruki mused, walking down the halls. Ken was carrying Chikusa on his back by order of Mukuro.

"Glad you like it," Mukuro said. Ruki slipped her hands into her pocket and sighed.

"I'm still bored though."

"I'll be introducing you to some people soon," Mukuro said with a smile.

"I see," Ruki replied. _Probably M.M, Birds and the twins._ She walked boredly beside them. When they entered the room, Ruki leaped upwards and ran into it quickly. "Fuuta!!!" She hugged the poor boy.

"Oh, so this is where he's been," Mukuro said. Ruki stuck her tongue out at him.

"I bet you already knew," She muttered. She looked down at Fuuta, who looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ruki-nii...," Fuuta said. "Did you do something bad too?"

"Eh? Something bad...?" Ruki asked. _Oh... I remember now. Mukuro made Fuuta do something bad to make him think it's all Fuuta's fault..._

"First thing you do is hug the poor boy," Mukuro said. "Are you sure _you're_ not the pedophile?"

Ruki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh shut up pedo-bear." Mukuro irked. He ignored the rest of her comments and tended to Chikusa's wounds.

"Weird boy," A red haired girl muttered.

"I still haven't introduce you all yet," Mukuro said, raising his head.

"Can we play the name-guessing game??" Ruki asked with a grin.

"Suit yourself," Mukuro replied easily. He doubted Ruki would get any of the names right anyways.

"Okay!" Ruki ran up to group. "Let's see... You're M.M!"

"Eh!? How'd you know my name if... Oh, you probably heard it from Mukuro or some of the idiots around here," M.M said.

"I didn't tell him," Mukuro said with amusement. "Neither have I heard the others say your name with him around."

"So I was right," Ruki mused. She ran up to the person in the back with his uniform cap on. "Hmm... You're..."

"You won't be able to guess my name," He muttered.

"Lanchia!"

Lanchia faltered.

"How'd you guess that?"

Everyone seemed interested.

"Lucky guess," Ruki grinned at him. "You look so cooool!!" She looked at him from head to toe. Mukuro shook his head and continued to tend to Chikusa's wounds. Ruki would've assumed he would've made someone else do it, but he surprised her. "Next is... The twins and Birds, but they're not that interesting... Honestly..."

"Hey!" Birds sputtered.

_The only thing that's interesting about them is that Hibari jacked Hibird from Birds._ Ruki thought.

"Kufufu, how interesting," Mukuro said. There was a loud bang and Ruki saw Fuuta picking up his book.

"Fuuta!~" Ruki ran over to him and helped him pick it up.

"Well, I'll defeat them easily when it's my turn to go," M.M said with a smile. "I'll easily get rid of them, unlike the idiot Ken."

"You're microwave clarinet's going to faaiiillll!" Ruki shouted. She put Fuuta in her lap.

"H-how'd you know about my weaponry!?" M.M exclaimed. Ruki just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Fuuta, you look like a mess..," Ruki murmured, running her fingers through his hair.

"He hasn't slept for the past 10 days," Mukuro said.

"EH!?" Ruki looked down at Fuuta. "Why not!? THAT'S NOT HEALTHY!"

"Ruki-nii...," Fuuta murmured. Ruki frowned.

"Mukuro, you're officially a prick."

"Why thank you," Mukuro muttered.

"Bastard, what do you have against Mukuro!?" M.M glared at Ruki.

"Not much really, just that he can be a prick at times... And other things," Ruki said easily. "Wait until she gets herself pwned."

"Ruki, you don't seem to get along with anyone here," Mukuro stated.

"Oh look, Megane-boy's waking up," Ruki said.

"Rokudo Mukuro-sama," Chikusa said.

"First thing he says when he wakes up...," Ruki murmured with a sweat drop. Chikusa looked at her with suspicion on his face. "Yo."

"Hn," Chikusa replied. He glanced at Mukuro who chuckled.

"Kufufu, he's being kept here to prevent information leakage." Chikusa nodded in acknowledgement.

"I met the Vongola boss," He stated.

"So it seems. They defeated Ken," Mukuro said. Chikusa panicked and rushed to get out of the bed. Mukuro stopped him though. "Our reinforcements have arrived, so don't panic."

Ruki yawned and rested her chin on Fuuta's head.

XOXOXO :D

Ruki muttered some incoherent things. Mukuro looked at her.

"What was that?" He asked. She said it louder, but it was in a language that Mukuro didn't understand. "What language's that?" Ruki just frowned at him and looked away. "..."

"Exactly why do I have to stand beside you in your attempt to fake captivity to Tsuna?" She asked. "And try to get information out of him about Reborn and Arcobaleno stuff."

"How'd you know that that was what I was going to do?" Mukuro asked with genuine curiosity.

"I just do, okay?" Ruki wasn't exactly in the mood for spouting random jokes. She was starting to get depressed. She really needed to learn how to keep her mood swings under control. "Ugh, I'm angsting."

"I see..."

"Fuuta! Where are you!?" Tsuna's voice rang. Ruki jumped in joy.

"Tsuna's here!" She said with joy.

"You're not to leave with him, or I'll have your head," Mukuro said.

"Whatever," Ruki replied blankly with a frown. Tsuna ran out through some bushes. "TSUNAAA!" She jumped him and cried on his shoulder in joy.

"Ruki!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise. "So this is where you've been! Eh... Hey! Stop crying all over me!"

"Oh?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna looked at him.

"Eh!? A Kokuyou student!!" Tsuna exclaimed. Mukuro smiled and Ruki refused the urge to smack that look off of his face.

"You're here to help us, aren't you?" Mukuro asked. Ruki recalled the dialogue in the manga. Ruki frowned at Mukuro while hugging Tsuna, but Tsuna didn't catch her expression. Mukuro started prying for information about Reborn and pulled Ruki off of Tsuna. "Be careful, Rukiyo! If they find out we're gone, they're going to hunt us down!" Ruki grimaced. She tried to get out of his hold but he kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Ah! I need to get back to the others!" Tsuna exclaimed. Ruki looked at him sadly. "Ruki, stay with them and try to stay safe! I'll be back with the others!"

Once Tsuna turned and ran, Ruki stopped trying to get out of Mukuro's vice grip.

"Nee... Mukuro," Ruki said.

"Hm?"

"When do you think I'll be able go back to my friends?"

Mukuro didn't answer her. Ruki sighed and glanced back as Chikusa came out from behind some trees and bushes. The two boys conversed in a conversation that Ruki didn't exactly care about.

"You're stupid for keeping a crybaby-moodswinging-pervert prisoner," She murmured and leaned her head against Mukuro's shoulder. Mukuro looked at her with an amused expression.

"Kufufu."


	7. Chapter 7

"Che, you plan to make me docile with this?" Ruki asked while sitting in Mukuro's lap. Mukuro had his arms around her waist and a trident against her throat.

"Kufufu," He chuckled. "Oh? Here comes the Vongola."

"Oh joy," Ruki muttered. She gazed over to the door. Tsuna poked his head through the door and saw them.

"Ruki! W-what!? H-hey! Why're you two so close together!?" Tsuna asked Mukuro. "Aren't you two supposed to be hostages?Hii!! Trident!" Ruki sweat dropped.

"Kufufu, Vongola tenth, I'm the real Rokudo Mukuro."

"Dun dun dun," Ruki muttered to herself.

"W-What!? Eeeeh!!???" Tsuna's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Do you _have_ to hold onto me so tightly? You're almost suffocating me," Ruki asked, leaning back in his hold so he didn't suffocate her. He lowered the trident.

"It's necessary so you don't escape," Mukuro said with a smile.

"Riight," Ruki murmured, making herself comfortable in his lap. "Oh wait… This is where Fuuta stabs… Oh shit."

The miniature trident that Fuuta held was stabbed into Bianchi. Ruki frowned.

"Hm? How'd you know that?" Mukuro asked as Tsuna panicked. Reborn arrived and gave Tsuna Dino's old whip. He looked up at Ruki and Mukuro.

"Ruki, what're you doing? Girls shouldn't get involved with dangerous mafia criminals," He said. Ruki frowned.

"So what if I'm a girl?" She whined.

"Eh? You're a girl?" Mukuro asked with genuine surprise. Ruki raised an eyebrow.

"I was here for the entire time and you never knew I was really a girl?" Mukuro was silent. Ruki did a face palm.

"Wait… Ruki's a girl!?" Tsuna exclaimed. Ruki shook her head.

"YOU'VE NEVER NOTICED!?" Ruki exclaimed. "Slow people!"

Everyone was silent. Ruki finally managed to get out of his hold, as seeing Mukuro was completely still and stiff.

"Dame-Tsuna, you didn't notice?" Reborn asked. Tsuna frowned and then charged at Mukuro with the whip, though he whipped himself in the face.

"Fail." Ruki walked over to Lin. "Heya Linny!"

"Ruki!" Lin said with a grin.

"FobOtaku are back together!~"

"ROKUDO MUKURO! WHAT DO YOU THINK PEOPLE ARE!!??" Tsuna exclaimed with an angered expression.

"Toys… I suppose," Mukuro replied with a smile.

"I guess he has a toy fetish now," Ruki murmured. Lin snorted. Tsuna charged at Mukuro with the whip. Mukuro stood up and the number four appeared on his right eye. In a blink of an eye, Mukuro's trident was in his hand. He then explained the six states of hell. "Cha cha cha, Charmen."

"Stop it with the commercial songs!" Lin groaned. The two of them decided to lay low and simply stand at the sides. They were better off watching. Soon Hibari and Gokudera walked into the cinema and Ruki paled.

"Uh oh. I'm officially screwed," She murmured.

"In a good or bad way?" Lin asked.

"Bad."

"Gotcha."

"What would you do, if I told you I licked blood off Kyouya-kun's face?"

"… I wouldn't care."

"Well… I did."

"… Okay… Are you drunk?"

"Somewhat, getting sober as we speak."

"I see."

"We're just killing time, aren't we?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Mmn."

Hibari threw Gokudera to the side. The two girls sweat dropped.

"Do you want to… Like… Help him?"

There was a pause.

"Sure."

They rushed to his side.

"I'll be fine," Gokudera said, standing up. They turned their heads when they heard a bang. Their eyes widened.

"Oh my," Ruki murmured. The three of them walked over to Bianchi. "Are you okay?"

"Lend me your shoulder," Bianchi said. They all leaned down and Ruki shrieked as all three of them were cut on the cheek or arm by the trident.

"Whoa!" Ruki exclaimed.

"What're you doing!?" Lin asked.

"Fuck," Ruki growled. She whispered in Lin's ears.

"What!?" Lin asked.

"I forgot about this plot point," Ruki whispered. She fell down to her knees and everything turned black.

_**Kufufu, I'll be borrowing your body for a bit.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I'm feeling a bit under the weather -sulks-

SATURDAY WAS ALL FOUR SEASONS I TELL YOU!!! D:

I was bed ridden on Sunday... and Today was a little better, and a little worst.... And...

-sulks some more-

* * *

"Wah! He hit a homerun!"

Ruki sulked beside Gokudera and Lin.

"What the hell's your problem?" Gokudera asked.

"Kyouya-kun still hasn't forgiven me… It's been over a month too!" Ruki cried.

"Get over it, idiot," He muttered. Thinking back, the only ones that were conscious and present when some others found out about her gender was Tsuna, Reborn and Mukuro. Fuuta was possessed; Bianchi was out because she was stabbed. So basically, everyone else has yet to discover.

"Damn it."

..............................~Bishies in towels!~...........................

"Hmm, nee, Tsuna," Ruki murmured quietly while she clung to him. He looked at her. He didn't look as disgusted since he discovered she was a girl.

"Yeah?"

"What's a hot spring like?"

"Eh!?" Tsuna exclaimed. Ruki just nuzzled his neck. Man, he was sooo soft! Or maybe it was the bath steam from earlier getting to her. "A hot spring eh…?" Tsuna tapped his chin, thinking back. He was kicked in the head by Reborn.

"A hot spring? It seems it's your lucky day; I won coupons for a trip the hot springs," Reborn said. "I've given the other coupons out and given the exact date." He handed a coupon to Tsuna and two to Ruki.

"Huh? Why do I have two?" She asked.

"I decided to give you luxury of inviting Hibari."

"E-eh!?" A blush was on her cheeks. Ruki hugged Reborn. "But what if he says no…?

"Don't worry about that, just go invite and persuade him," Reborn said. She nodded.

...........................................~Hotsprings!?~............................................

"Hm, where could a skylark be…?" Ruki murmured thoughtfully walking through the empty hallways of Namimori Middle School. It was a Sunday.

"Oi! What're you doing here?" A group of prefects asked. One of them was Kusakabe.

"Oho!~" Ruki ran over to them with a grin. "Do you know where I can find a skylark?"

"A skylark…?" Kusakabe asked. "I have no time for childish riddles."

"Kyouya-kun~! Do you know where he is??"

"Eh!? Kyou-san?" He looked shocked.

"Yepperz! Know where he is?"

There was some murmuring in the group of prefects. Elvis? Whatever.

"What business do you have with Kyou-san?" Kusakabe asked. Ruki raised the coupons in my hand.

"I'm here to invite him to a trip!" She said grinning. They all paled.

"He's a goner. He looks too weak and frail to stand a chance against Hibari-san," A prefect murmured.

"I have seen Hibari-san talk to him a lot though, last month," Another murmured.

"Silence!" Kusakabe said.

"Sooo…?" She looked up at him with big puppy eyes. He sweat dropped and pointed up.

"The roof."

Ruki hugged him.

"Thank you!" She ran to the stairs to the roofs.

.....................................................~Bipolarity!~.......................................................

"Kyouya-kun?" Ruki called as she walked onto the roofs. She closed the door behind her. It was pretty empty… "Kyouya-kuun?? Is he not here…?" She frowned. How depressing. "So much for inviting him…" She looked down at the coupons with a somber expression. She walked over to the fences and looked down at the fields. She slipped the coupons in her pocket and slipped her fingers through the spaces in the fence.

She didn't seem to notice that Hibari was lying down on a higher up part of the roof, listening to her every word and sound of movement. She collapsed down on her knees as her hands gripped the fence. Tears were forming in her eyes and she was trembling.

"I think…," She said. She sniffed. "I'm getting homesick…"

Hibari frowned and gazed up at the sky. He was thinking of stuffing Ruki in a box and sending her back to Canada or wherever she came from. He had finally had enough of it and sat up and gazed down at Ruki's shaking form. He jumped down and landed without a sound. He stood where he landed.

"Herbivore, what do you think you're doing?" He asked. Ruki raised her head to look at him with a tear-stained face. "You're crying is annoying me."

"S-sorry," She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"I heard you were looking for me, what do you want?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh!" Ruki jumped up and used her sleeves to wipe the remaining tears away. "I came here to invite you a trip!"

"A trip?" Hibari asked. Ruki nodded. She handed him one of the coupons.

"We're having a group trip the hot springs! Reborn's invited the others, he told me to invite you!"

"The infant, eh?" He asked with a smirk. Ruki just grinned.

"You going to come?" Ruki asked. She told him the dates that Reborn had told her. He smirked down at the coupon. "I'll take that as yes. I'll be going now!"

She left and he pocketed the coupon.

.................~~~~RUKI'S HYPERACTIVENESS AND PERVERTEDNESS FOR DA WIN~~~...........

Ruki sat quietly in her room. Lin knocked on the door and stepped inside.

"Holy sh-! It's dark in here…," Lin murmured as she stepped inside the room.

"Hey Lin," Ruki said quietly.

"What happened to you? Did Tsuna reject you again or something?" Lin asked sweat dropping. Ruki shook her head.

"Do you ever homesick?" Ruki asked.

"Oh, so this is what this is all about," Lin said with a frown. "Of course I get homesick, but weren't you the one that said we should enjoy our stay here for as long as it lasts?"

"What would happen if we never went back home?" Ruki asked.

"Then we live here," Lin said shrugging. "At least we aren't lost in the middle of nowhere."

"True," Ruki sighed. Lin kicked her in the side.

"Now stop sulking! It's time for dinner!"

"Okie dokie hokie pokie!"

.............................................................~Spam~.............................................................

"Oh wao! It's a beautiful mornin'!" Ruki shouted.

"Shut up already!" Lin groaned. "We haven't even left the house yet!"

"My, my, Ruki-kun seems very enthusiastic today," Nana said smiling. Ruki nodded. "Be sure not to peek on the girls while in the bath!"

Ruki paled. Oh shit. She hadn't thought that part through yet.

"Yeah! No peeking over the fences!" Haru said. Oh shit…

"They wouldn't do such a thing," Kyoko giggled. Oooohhh shiitt…

"Wait a second… REBORN!" Tsuna exclaimed, running upstairs, Ruki following close behind him. The two of them found him in Tsuna's bedroom. "Reborn! What are we going to do about Ruki!?"

"She'll just have to bathe with the guys," Reborn said. Ruki paled.

"Oh gawd," She murmured.

"B-but Reborn!"

"It's time to go," Reborn said, walking past the two stunned teens. Oh hell no!

...........................~For some reason by page breaks of dashes doesn't work anymore…~..................................

"Ruki's going to be traumatized," Lin murmured.

"It's just an onsen, there are no monsters in there, Ruki!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"This is where the other guys find out," Ruki muttered, grimacing. She clung to Tsuna. "You'd better have a plan!"

"W-what!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oi! Let go of Juudaime!" Gokudera growled.

"Just let them find out," Lin muttered.

"Oh god…," Ruki nearly cried.

..........................~They're gone D:~..................................

They had been lucky enough at the least that when they entered, everyone in the resort was frightened of Hibari and most likely decided to not go into the hot-springs at the same time as him. They received two rooms.

"So the rooms will be split up accordingly. Girls with girls and boys with boys," Gokudera said. Everyone nodded except for Ruki, who was busy sulking. Ruki was pulled against her will to the boy's room. They were setting up the mattresses side by side.

"Hey Ruki! Why don't you sleep beside me?" Yamamoto asked, grinning. Ruki blushed.

"Um…," Ruki couldn't exactly say anything.

"She'll be sleeping beside me," Hibari said. Ruki paled. Oh gawd, he said she.

"She?" Gokudera asked. "You idiot, Ruki's a boy!"

"Actually, Ruki's a girl," Tsuna squeaked.

"EH!?"

Ruki swore someone would have told them to shush or had kicked them out if Hibari wasn't with them.

"So why didn't you go to the female side!?" Gokudera asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm a boy," Ruki squeaked. Gokudera glared at her.

"Ano… Gokudera-kun, we can't do much about this, we'll just have to bathe with Ruki," Tsuna said with a large blush on his cheeks. Ruki was also blushing.

"It's okay Ruki! We won't peek!" Yamamoto said with a grin. Ruki's face turned beet red.

"Oh my gawd, this is one of the worst trips ever," She murmured.

....................~So annoying subliminal [not really] page breaks are here instead!~....................

"You have to clean yourself before going into the hot-spring," Tsuna said to them with a blush.

"The guys will go first and then the idiot will," Gokudera muttered. They all nodded. Ruki sat in a corner, facing away from the boys. Ruki was so glad they didn't start yelling about sizes. That would've been even more awkward. "Oi, idiot, turn around."

Ruki turned around to see the four boys in towels. Ruki was so glad she was use to her older brother walking around in boxers. Thank god!

"We'll go in and face the other direction, you can then get cleaned and come in too," Tsuna squeaked. Yamamoto just grinned and Hibari's expression was blank. She nodded and they got in. Hibari seemed to be the one keeping guard.

"Turn around and I'll bite you to death," He told the other three.

"Thanks and sorry guys," Ruki said.

"It's okay," Tsuna said. Ruki quickly cleaned herself. She squeaked and made strange noises as she fumbled with soap and shampoo. The boy's faces were bright red and Hibari had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Hibari asked, blushing.

"Sorry! I'm almost done, just fumbling with the soap and shampoo," Ruki said.

"Well, hurry up," Hibari said. He was lucky the other guys were facing the other direction, or else they would've laugh at him for blushing. Though, he could tell they were blushing as well.

A few more sounds ensued and Tsuna swore he would've passed out from embarrassment. After a few more moments they hear her enter the water.

"Okay, I'm in," Ruki said quietly. The boys hesitantly turned around and saw Ruki in the water with only a towel wrapped around herself. They nearly had nosebleeds. "Guys… Your faces are red."

"R-really!?" Tsuna asked. "I-it must be the hot-spring steam!"

"Ah, I see," Ruki said lowering herself until the water was up to her neck. The boys exhaled slightly in relief. "You guys are such virgins."

"LIKE YOU'RE NOT!" Gokudera shouted, slamming his hand in the water. Ruki shrieked as she was splashed. She stood up and coughed out water.

"Geez!" She muttered. With one hand holding the towel up, she took one hand and splashed Gokudera back.

"YOU CALL THAT A SPLASH!? HA!" Gokudera created an even large splash. It may have been called a mini tsunami. Ruki fell backwards and was caught by Hibari. He helped her stand up right.

"It'd be strange if we had to haul a girl out of the hot-springs," Hibari said to her. She blushed bright red. Yamamoto grinned.

"I'll splash him back for you Ruki!" He said. He then scooped up a lot of water in the hot springs and splashed Gokudera right in the face. Gokudera attempted to splash Yamamoto back but ended up splashing Tsuna, who fell backwards in the water, landing on his rear.

"AH! I'M SO SORRY! JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna shook his head and splashed Gokudera back and grinned. Ruki grew curious and then splashed Hibari. He looked at darkly for a moment and then splashed her back. So that's how the entire splash mania started.

Ruki giggled and everyone paused to look at her. They all blushed. She blinked. Tsuna held his nose and looked away. Ruki was completely soaked and thank god towels weren't see through!

"Can we relax now?" Tsuna asked. They all nodded and sat down and relaxed. Ruki sat between Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Hot-springs are nice," She giggled. Everyone agreed.

"Though, you're going to have to reveal the fact you're a girl, or else it'll become even more awkward when you're not flat as a board," Gokudera muttered.

"Hey!" Ruki puffed up her cheeks. "Even though we're in the hot-springs, I can get rid of the organ that makes you a _man_. I'm not scared to rip it off."

Gokudera paled. Tsuna coughed. Yamamoto blushed. Hibari was expressionless.

Ruki smirked and leaned back against the rocks. She blinked as the hot-spring doors slid open and a few strangers entered. OH GAWD NO.

"Get out. Now," Hibari said glaring. They all paled and nodded stiffly. They ran out, clad only in towels.

"I'm so lucky to have Kyouya-kun here!" Ruki said, sighing with relief. She walked over to him in the water and hugged him. His cheeks turned even redder, though everyone assumed it was just the hot-springs.

"Well, we should get out and change into the yukatas," Yamamoto said grinning.

"Ruki, my mom packed a male yukata for you," Tsuna said sweat dropping. Ruki sighed.

"Whatever, it's fine."

................................................................~ELMO'S WORLD!~.......................................................

"So, Ruki," Lin said with a grin. "How was it?"

"Oh they were pretty average, nothing to brag abo-"

"NO! I MEANT THE HOT SPRINGS!"

"Oooh," Ruki joked with a grin. "I was just kidding; I didn't see their…yeahs… But the hot-springs were pretty nice."

Lin nodded in agreement.

"It's time to eat!~" Haru called.

"Oh yay!" Ruki said.

..............................................~ELMO'S GOT A GUN!~.........................................

"Okay. How is this going to work out? We can only fit four mattresses side by side in this room," Gokudera muttered.

"I CALL DIBS ON SLEEPING BESIDE TSUNA!" Ruki shouted. Yamamoto laughed.

"Then how about I sleep on the other side?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto paled. "I will be taking that place."

"Oh yay!" Ruki grinned. "Maybe next time Yamamoto!"

"Okay!" He replied with a grin.

.........................................~Look in your closet…~........................................................

Ruki awoke the next morning in an awkward predicament. She and Tsuna were tangled up in a sleepy hug while Hibari's arms were wrapped around her from behind. She blushed bright red and squeaked. Everyone woke up and looked at the strange positions they were in. Yamamoto and Gokudera's legs were tangled together as well as Gokudera's arm around Tsuna.

"Er… Can we untangle ourselves?" Ruki asked shyly. Tsuna nodded and after a while, they managed to separate without murdering each other. They exited and changed, meeting the girls near the exit.

"That entire trip was such a fun experience!" Kyoko said with a smile. Ruki smiled sheepishly and nodded. All the boys and Ruki didn't say much as the other girls were talking non-stop.

Ruki smiled awkwardly at the guys.

"Well, we at least had some fun! … Right?"

* * *

Trying a new pagebreak thingy since for some reason my double dashes doesn't work anymore D:

[I STILL have chapters I wrote a long time ago and I have yet to upload.... I'm just lazy uploading them. ROFL. I have like 11-12 chapters done.... so there's about... 3-4 more...?]


	9. Chapter 9

Parings so far [they might change later]:

HibarixRuki [annoying him to death :D]

MukuroxRuki [calling him pedo and annoying him to death too...]

TsunaxRuki [... What ^ said.]

GokuderaxLin

BelphegorxLin

* * *

"Looking for a skylark!~" Ruki sang, swinging her legs over-exaggeratedly. "Looking for a skylark!~ Where could he be?~"

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death," Hibari's voice growled. Ruki peeked out from a corner to see Hibari raised his tonfa to fight a senpai for Ruki's.

_Oh! He's the guy who lent me that pencil!_ Ruki thought. _Haven't paid him back yet…_

The guy looked like was about to pee himself, staring at Hibari. What a great way to pay him back. Hibari raised his tonfa.

"Kyouya-kun! I was looking for you!" Ruki ran over to him with a big smile. Hibari lowered his tonfa to glare at her.

"Herbivore, what do you want?" He asked. Ruki's senpai looked surprised for a minute.

"Do you have a list of all the clubs and teams at this school?" Ruki asked, holding her hands behind her back with a smile. Hibari frowned.

"There's one in the disciplinary room. Look through the files. I'm busy biting this herbivore to death." He looked very unpleased.

"But there are tons and tons of files!!! You show me! Pleaaaseee?" Ruki looked at him with puppy eyes. Hibari grimaced and frowned.

"Fine," He grunted, walking down the hall towards the committee room, Ruki smiled and winked at her senpai before hurrying after Hibari. The senpai blinked for a minute and then sighed with relief.

~~~More scary pagebreaks!~~~

"See!? A lot of papers!" Ruki said with a frown as she watched Hibari go through a folder. It was the first one he pulled out of the filers in one of the cabinets. In a few seconds he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ruki. She blinked and took it before she stuck her tongue out at him. He grunted and placed the folder on his desk while she scanned through the contents. "… Really random clubs… Tree planting committee? Sounds fun..."

"No," Hibari said with a frown. Ruki pouted, but was laughing inwardly. She knew why he didn't want her to join that committee.

"Mmmn…" She kept reading down the list. "OH! Art club!"

"Full," Hibari said. Ruki frowned. She continued to go down until she saw the list of teams.

"Soccer?" Ruki asked.

"Available." He leaned against the window and glanced down at the soccer field.

"Oh! SWEET!" Ruki smiled. "I LOVE SOCCER!"

"Really now?" Hibari asked, looked at her.

"Yep!"

"That man I was going to bite to death earlier was a member of the soccer team." Hibari yawned.

"Oh? Senpai is? He lent me his pencil before… He's a nice guy!" Ruki grinned. Hibari's eyes narrowed. She noticed this and easily added more to her sentence. "But too bad he's not my type."

"Hn," Hibari grunted. He tried to make it sound like he could care less. Ruki giggled and smiled at Hibari.

"I'd have to say, you're more my type!~"

~DISTRACTING MESSAGES!~

"Ano…," Ruki looked up at a muscular looking coach-guy-dude-person. He looked down at her with a frown. He took the whistle out of mouth and told the people of the soccer team to take a break.

"Li-san!" The senpai from earlier was drinking from his water bottle and noticed Ruki.

"You know that scrawny-looking kid, Yuujin-kun?" Another guy asked. "He kinda reminds me of a girl…"

"I lent him my pencil before and he also saved me from Hibari-san." Yuujin replied. The boy that had asked spat out his water.

"Hibari-san!?" He asked. "_That_ Hibari-san!?"

Yuujin nodded.

"It surprised me; Hibari-san was so obedient and nice to that guy."

"Well, he doesn't look that strong, and look, he's getting talk down to by coach. Why's he here anyways?"

"I think he wants to join the soccer team… He asked Hibari for a list of teams and clubs earlier," Yuujin put his water bottle back in his bag and walked over to Ruki and his coach. "Yo! Li-san!

"Oh! Senpai," Ruki said with a forced smile. Yuujin could tell Ruki was having a hard time with the coach.

"Yuujin, you know this pathetic kid?" The coach asked. Yuujin nodded. Ruki irked. Did he just agree with him that she was pathetic?

"Yeah, I know him," Yuujin said. Ruki looked back and forth between the two.

"Well, apparently, your friend wants to join the team," Coach said.

"Mmn, so the reason you were with Hibari-san was about joining a club," Yuujin said thoughtfully.

"I was looking at a few clubs and Kyouya-kun either said they were full or told me to stay out of those clubs," Ruki laughed. The coach paled. What did Ruki just call Hibari? "Sometimes I think he'd be happy if I ask to join the Disciplinary committee or something!" Ruki paused to think about something. "Hey… I'm suddenly starting to think to get something to throw at his head… Any ideas?"

"E-EH!?" Yuujin looked at Ruki like she was mentally ill…… Maybe she was…. "Hibari-san will kill you if you do!"

"Not really… I've done worst and all I've gotten was a little bonk on my head and it was about…" Ruki patted Yuujin's shoulder with some pressure. "That hard… Maybe a little harder…" She snorted at her own perverted joke.

"… You can't be serious." Coach and Yuujin were at a loss of words.

"Li Rukiyo," Hibari said, walking over. Coach, Yuujin and everyone on the soccer team froze and stared at Hibari.

"Kyouya-kun! What brings you here?" Ruki waved at him like an idiot and with a stupid grin. Thoughts about throwing something at his head were long forgotten. Yuujin sweat dropped.

"Did you find a club or team yet?" Hibari asked.

_WHAT THE HELL!? IS HE… STARTING A NORMAL CONVERSATION!? _Yuujin and Coach mentally screamed.

"Nope! Not yet!" Ruki shook her head. "Nee, Kyouya-kun, do I look scrawny, weak or pathetic?"

Coach felt scared.

"Yes."

Yuujin sweat dropped.

"Really now?" Ruki tapped her chin for a moment. "I guess you're right, but you're so blunt." She pouted at him.

"Do you want me to be sarcastic or something?" Hibari's eyes narrowed. Ruki grinned and she poked him on the shoulder multiple times.

"Nah, that'd be annoying," She said. "You're annoying enough!~"

"Say wha…?" Yuujin was seriously lost in what was going on. Coach was just as lost.

"Soooooo!~ Any suggestions of teams and clubs a person like me could fit in?" Ruki asked. "I was either rejected or clubs were full!~"

"You only asked one club," Hibari said. Coach paled as Hibari glanced at him.

"Yeah. The rest were full, remember? You told me that!" Ruki kicked him lightly. Everyone on the team was staring. Hibari looked at them and glared. They all immediately went back to what they were doing. "Nee, is there room in the disciplinary committee?"

"…" Hibari paused. "You'd be uninterested in the activities of the committee."

"Really now?" Ruki paused for a moment. She threw her hands in the air. "Geez, I'll go club hunting next week then, I'm gonna go bug Lin now then! She's probably making out with Dera-chune behind a dumpster." Cricket. "Let me say, just to clarify, that, was a joke."

"Ah…," Yuujin nodded his head slowly.

"If it wasn't, then I'd bite them to death," Hibari grunted, raising his tonfas. The entire soccer team paled. WHEN DID HE PULL THOSE OUT!?

"Nee, Kyouya-kun, have you ever considered using those as stilts?" Ruki asked. The soccer team did a facepalm. What kind of question was that?!

"No."

"I see…"

"…"

"Well, I wonder where's Muku-apple at!~" Ruki started singing some random show tune as she walked back to the school building. Everyone else paled as a dark aura surrounded Hibari.

~Supercalafragalisticexpialidocious~

"Hey Kyouya-kun," Ruki said as she snuggled his shoulder. He smacked her on the head to get her off of him.

"What?"

"What would you do if I started laughing with a 'kufufu'?"

"I'd bite you to death."

"Mmn, is that so?" She mused. Hibari frowned. "Hehe, first I ask to be fishie-kun's fiancée, now I think I wanna ask Muku if he's interested!~"

"Fishie?" Hibari asked. His eyes narrowed. "Rokudo Mukuro?"

Ruki laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruki tapped her pencil with a spaced out expression on her face. Tsuna stared at her strangely and Lin just yawned. Reborn kicked Ruki in the head.

"Owchies!" She cried out.

"What're you spacing out about?" Reborn asked.

"She spaces out _all the time_," Lin muttered. Ruki stuck her tongue out at her friend, which returned the gesture.

"Nee, Reborn," Ruki murmured. "Is it okay if I go somewhere for a few days?"

"Go where?" He asked, staring at her suspiciously.

"There's someone I want to meet," She said thoughtfully.

"Someone?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, it's a girl, she's, I think, one year younger than us."

Lin blinked for a few moments.

"There's a girl in KHR one year younger than us?" Lin asked. Ruki nodded.

"I won't say her name, obvious reasons, but I want to at least see her in person," Ruki said. "She's my favourite female character after all." Ruki smiled a little herself.

"…" Reborn eyed her warily for a moment but then sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to go incognito."

"Oh?"

"You'll be dressing as a girl, instead of a boy."

"Oho?" Ruki was mildly surprised. "This sounds interesting."

"Ruki in girl clothes… Haven't seen that in so long!" Lin said, pursing her lips.

"Where am I going to get clothes that fit anyways?" Ruki asked.

"That's covered, just make sure you stay in contact and not do anything that would mark you as a traitor," Reborn stared at her.

"Yep, omerta," Ruki nodded. "You guys have my cell phone number, right?"

"Yesh," Lin murmured as she randomly pulled out her own cell phone.

"I'll be gone at least one day," Ruki said. Reborn nodded. Tsuna inwardly rejoiced. No Ruki! It meant no attempts to steal any of his firsts, may it be kissing or… other things. He paled. "I can't wait to see her!" Ruki was grinning again. Lin shook her head.

"You're an idiot."

~Tsuki no Curse~

Ruki frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was clipped up and she was wearing a blue top with a cropped jean jacket. She also wore a dark blue skirt that ended a few centimeters below her knees.

"It's too short," Ruki muttered.

"It's longer than the uniform skirt!" Tsuna retorted.

"Ruki wasn't really the one for skirts or dresses," Lin snorted. She pulled out her cell phone and took sneak pictures. Future blackmail.

"I hate you," Ruki said to Lin. Tsuna sweat dropped as he watched the two go back and forth. Ruki sighed and took a little bag to bring with her that carried her cell phone, keys, money etc.

~Famiglia~

"I wonder where she would be," Ruki murmured to herself as she walked through a park. "I'm lost enough as it is." Ruki sighed and leaned against a light pole, glancing around the area. She blinked as she spotted just who she was looking for. She was all alone, petting a cat. "Awe!~" She hoped it wasn't that loud. She walked over to the girl and the cat. She crouched down when she was in front of the cat. "Awe! So cute!" She did have a liking to cats… The girl looked at Ruki in surprise. Ruki smiled at the cat and the cat mewed. The girl's hand was stiff on the cat while she stared at Ruki.

"…" The girl didn't speak and she looked at Ruki nervously. She had purple hair and purple eyes. Ruki concluded she was incredibly beautiful in person.

"Is this cat yours?" Ruki asked, looking over at the girl. Said girl shook her head quickly. "Really?" A nod. "Mm, it seems to really like you though." Ruki giggled as the girl blushed. "I'd pet it but I'm allergic to animal fur." The girl blinked and looked at Ruki. Ruki paused to think for a minute. _"You have to go by an alias as well."_ Reborn's words rung in her head. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Yuuki!" She stood up and held out her hand. The girl looked at Ruki nervously and took her hand shakingly.

"I'm… Nagi…," The girl said quietly, a blush on her cheeks. The two shook hands.

"Oh! You're shy!" Ruki's hands covered her mouth. "I used to be really shy, still am! I hope I'm not being too forceful when talking to you!"

Nagi quickly shook her head. Ruki sighed in relief. She had known Chrome was a shy one; she was trying to get her to talk. She really did admire the girl.

"Mm, but it seems true," Ruki took a seat beside Nagi while the cat leaped into Nagi's lap. "It seems really like you."

"I… Really like it too," Nagi said with a small smile. Ruki grinned.

"Does it have a name yet?"

"Eh?"

"You didn't name it yet?"

Nagi shook her head.

"Why not name it now?"

"… Is it a boy or girl?"

"…"

"…"

"Uuuuhh….."

Nagi stared at Ruki.

"I don't know…Boy?" The cat hissed.

Nagi giggled. "I think it's a girl." The cat purred. Ruki sweat dropped.

"Is it me or does that cat hate me?"

"N-no! It probably just doesn't… Like being called a boy," Nagi said. Ruki laughed.

"Well sorry, Miss Kitty," Ruki said with a giggle. Nagi smiled. "Any thoughts of a name?"

"Why not Hinata?" Nagi asked. "… Her fur is as beautiful as a sunflower…" She glanced nervously at Ruki and looked at the floor. "S-sorry! It must be a bad name…"

"It's PERFECT!" Ruki exclaimed. Nagi jumped a little. "How do you like your new name? Hinata?"

The cat mewed and rubbed its face affectionately against Nagi's hand. Nagi blushed and pet its head.

~Last Cross~

"Uwah! This place is big!" Ruki said as she stared up at Nagi's house. Nagi blushed and looked a little surprised at Ruki. "It's bigger than Tuna's house anyways."

"Tuna?"

"My friend, I nicknamed him that," Ruki laughed.

"Ah, you must have a lot of friend, Yuuki-san," Nagi said, her eyes downcast. Ruki patted Chrome on the back.

"Nah, not really. I'm really shy most of the time, from time to time, I like to be really open, especially to nice people like you!~" Nagi turned bright red and looked around flustered. Ruki giggled.

"A-ano, p-please come in," Nagi said as she opened the gate. Ruki smiled at the girl and did as she was asked. They walked through the front door.

"Nagi? Is that you?" A female voice asked. A woman walked towards them. She looked surprised at Ruki. Nagi nodded without a word.

"I… brought someone over…," She said quietly. "Mother…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ruki said with a smile, she bowed down politely. Nagi's mother looked at Ruki in surprise.

"W-we'll be up in… my room," Nagi said, as she gestured for Ruki to follow her as she walked up the stairs. Ruki smiled brightly at Nagi's mother once more and then followed behind Nagi up the stairs. She paused halfway to hear the mother talking to herself.

"Who knew that child would have a friend, especially one so bright and happy." Ruki frowned and her expression was grim.

"Ano… Yuuki-san?" Nagi's voice was barely a whisper, Ruki was lucky she even heard it. Ruki quickly hurried up the steps to see Chrome standing outside of a room. "T-this is my room, sorry if it's a little messy…"

"UWAH! SO CUTE!" Ruki said with wide eyes. "Nagi-san you have such cute taste!" There were pictures of cats hung up on the walls. There was a little table in the middle of the room and the bed sheets were a light shade of pink and had cute little cats on it.

"P-please have a seat if you'd like," Nagi said as she gestured of the table. Ruki grinned.

"You don't have to be so polite," She said as she kneeled at the table. Nagi blushed and sat across from Ruki. "Nee, Nagi, do you have any paper here?" Nagi nodded and opened a drawer to reveal a booklet of adorably designed paper. Ruki giggled. "May I use one?" Nagi nodded ecstatically and tore one out, handing it to Ruki. She gazed curiously at the older girl.

"Ano…" Nagi was quiet as she watched Ruki fold something out of the paper. She blinked in awe and watched each fold and crease. Ruki grinned as she saw how engross Nagi was in watching.

"Um… Do you have a marker?" Nagi jumped in surprise and blushed in embarrassment. She quickly stood up and grabbed a black permanent marker and handed it to Ruki. Ruki thanked her and then drew on the folded piece of paper. She handed it to Nagi.

"… It's… so cute," Nagi said with a smile.

"Since you like cats, it's an origami cat," Ruki said with a sheepish smile. "I'm not that good at folding them yet."

"It's really cute… C-can…" Nagi blushed and looked at her lap with a flustered expression. Ruki smiled, already knowing what the girl would request. "C-can… you teach me?"

"Of course!"

~Only Human~

Nagi's mother went upstairs to check up on the girls. She peeked through an opening in the door. She was surprised to see Nagi smiling and laughing. The two girls were folding paper and working on crafts on the table. This was incredibly surprising because before, Nagi could never make friends, nor could anyone work out what the girl was thinking…

~Movin'!~

Ruki blinked as her cell phone was ringing. She had recently changed her ringtone to a piano piece. Ruki reached over to her bag and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver. Nagi gazed curiously at Ruki as she spoke. "Oh, hey! … Yep!... Oh? Really now? That's… Ah…" Ruki's tone turned monotone as she continued to speak to whoever was on the other end. "Okay. Yep. Got it." Ruki nodded and Nagi gazed worriedly at Ruki, the crafts long forgotten. "I'll be there A.S.A.P. Yeah. Bye. Love yah." Ruki laughed. "It's a joke! Aha, I bet you're blushing!~" Nagi was extremely curious now. "Yeah, 'kay, arrivederci!" Nagi blinked. What language was that? What did it mean? Ruki shut her phone and glanced over at the curious pair of eyes. She giggled.

"A-ano… Y-Yuuki-san…" Nagi blushed and looked away.

"I need to go home now," Ruki said. "I don't live around here too." Nagi looked at Ruki downheartedly. "Ah! Don't give me that look! It'll make me feel really guilty and then I'll want to take you home with meeeee! Like a kitty!"

Nagi turned bright red and Ruki swore she saw steam coming out from the girls head. Ruki giggled. She put her phone back into her bag and then stood up. Nagi quickly stood up as well and showed Ruki to the door.

"I had a lot of fun today," Ruki said with a grin. Nagi smiled and nodded.

"Me too," She said quietly.

"I wish you luck with making more friends, 'kay?" Nagi blushed and nodded again.

"A-ano… Yuuki-san..!" She tried to get her voice as firm as possible, though it was hard to. Ruki looked at Nagi, blinking. She was handed an origami cat. Ruki grinned and took it.

"Thanks," Ruki said, patting the girl on the head. Nagi was flustered. "We'll meet again, I'm sure of it. We'll meet in the _mist_."

"Eh?" Nagi looked at Ruki confused. Ruki just grinned and waved goodbye as she headed down the road. "In… The mist?"


	11. Chapter 11

My pagebreaks totally killed the mood. :D  


* * *

"So this is his dream world," Ruki murmured as she opened her eyes. She had just fallen asleep in her bed to wake up in a field. "Hey Mukuro. I know you're here somewhere."

"Kufufu, sharp now are we?" Mukuro asked. He was sitting down on the grass.

"No, just well informed I'd suppose," Ruki said. Mukuro raised an eyebrow. Ruki frowned. "So… Did you save her?"

"Save her?" Mukuro asked. "Oh, so you're this Yuuki-san."

Ruki didn't respond. She had visited Nagi, no; it was now Chrome, a few days ago.

"Yes, I plan to use her as a vessel," He said when he noticed she wasn't going to say anything back. "I have a question for you though. How have you been able to predict almost everything that has been happening?"

"…" Ruki stood up and sat down beside Mukuro. "Do you believe in other worlds?"

"I'm gone through all six different realms of hell, of course I do."

"Then, would you believe me if I told you that I came from a different world?"

"…" Mukuro didn't say anything at first. "It's not really that hard to believe."

"Really now?" Ruki murmured. Mukuro kept quiet. "In my world… This world is nothing but a mere fiction story. None of this is real at all. It's a manga. It's called Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. It's one of my favourite stories, so I know most of what's going to happen in this world and how some functions work."

"… A mere fiction story…" Mukuro pondered that.

"How Lin and I came to this world is another mystery. To be honest, I think it was some idiots fooling around with some weird whatchamacallit."

Mukuro sweat dropped.

"But sometimes… I wonder if we'll ever go back home…," Ruki murmured. Mukuro glanced at her. "I get homesick easily and I have terrible mood swings-" Mukuro inwardly agreed. "- and I kind of miss my life back home… The world here is great, but I'm useless here. I was useless back in my world too, but it feels different here… I can't think past the fact that this is the world of a story…"

"Then think of it was a different reality," Mukuro said. Ruki blinked and glanced at him. He was staring at some plants across the field. "During the time you're here, just live your life. It may not be the reality you're used to, but it's reality to the ones who live here. So accept it as your own as well, at least for as long as you're here."

"…" Ruki paused to look at him amazed. "… Wao. Mukuro…" He shouted in surprise when Ruki glomped him. "YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD PERSON!"

Mukuro sweat dropped and tried to pry her off of him, or at least so he could breath. Maybe he shouldn't have spoken…

"Nee, Muku, can I marry you?"

Mukuro face-palmed.

_~C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!~_

"Awe! He said no!" Ruki groaned as she woke up.

~F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER! U IS FOR YOU AND ME! N IS FOR ANYWHERE AT ANY TIME AT ALL! DOWN IN THE DEEP –dies-~

"…" Ruki stared blankly out a window during a free study period.

"Hey… Is it just me, or does Ruki-kun seem gloomy today?" Some girls were whispering.

"I wonder what's wrong…"

Lin glanced over at her friend with a strange expression. _I wonder what's up…_ She walked over and grabbed Ruki by her tie and dragged her outside of the classroom.

"Mind telling me what's up?" Lin asked. Ruki was quiet for a moment but then grinned at her friend.

"Mm? Let's see… The cei-"

"I'm serious here!" Lin said. "You've been acting all depressed ever since you got back from whoever you were visiting!"

"I have?" Ruki asked.

"Yes!" Lin exclaimed.

"I'm probably still just amazed by her beauty-"

"Cut the crap," Lin muttered. She sighed. Ruki frowned for a moment and stared at her friend. She exhaled softly and grabbed Lin's arm and pulled her to the roof. Ruki made sure there was no one else around before she began to speak, resting her elbows on the fence.

"Lin, have you ever wondered, what will happen after we leave this world, or if we'll ever?" Ruki asked.

"This again? Didn't you say that we should live it to the fullest here because it's mostly limited?"

"We don't belong in this world," Ruki murmured. Lin sighed and leaned against the fence.

"That's obvious."

"If we build relations here and then go back to our world, what would happen?"

"… We'd be home…?"

"What would happen to all the relations and friendships here?"

"… You're expecting me to answer?"

"Nah, it's rhetorical."

"Ah…"

"I wonder when we'll go home," Ruki leaned her chin on her hands.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," Lin said as she gazed up at the sky.

"Herbivores, what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh oh."

_~OMG IT'S SPONGEBOO- I MEAN BOB.~_

"Is there a specific reason we're gathered here?" Ruki asked as she looked out the window.

"We're having a family meeting," Reborn said. Lin and Ruki nodded dumbly.

"About…?"

"Improving Dame-Tsuna's training."

"He had training?" Lin asked. Ruki shook her head. She was still worried. Tsuna eyed Ruki. She hasn't been trying to do _anything_ in the past few days, something must be up… Ruki glanced boredly at her phone, gazing at the time. She blinked as she saw her hand seem translucent for a moment. She looked uneasily at her hand and slipped her phone back in her pocket.

"Yes, but it would seem that the training isn't progressing as quickly as I would hope for," Reborn said. "Ruki, are you okay? You look faint…"

"… My hand's becoming transparent….," Ruki said quietly.

"HUH!" Everyone exclaimed. Ruki raised her hand as everyone stared at her. She looked away, but her eyes widened as she saw Lin was fading as well.

"Lin!" She exclaimed. Lin blinked and then she noticed it as well.

"This is weird and creepy!" Ruki murmured. "… Don't tell me… We're going back to our world?"

"…" Reborn said nothing as he tried to grab hold of one of their hands, with no avail. And then suddenly…

**POOF.**

They were gone.

_~Annoyed at my pagebreaks yet? :D~_

The two stood in surprise. Ruki looked at Lin in confusion and Lin looked back, just as confused. Suddenly, Ruki's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Ruki asked uneasily.

"Ruki! You've finally picked up! We've been calling you forever! Where are you right now? Are you okay?" Her mother's voice asked. Ruki's eyes widened. She looked at Lin, who blinked.

"We're… home…," Ruki said as she lowered the phone from her head. "We're really… home…"

They just couldn't believe it.

_~KRABBY PATTY! :)~_

"What're we going to do now? We spent days there, but only a few hours here…," Lin said quietly. "What do we do?"

"Why do you keep asking me?" Ruki growled. The two of them were sitting in a café. Ruki saw two guys from the corner of her eyes glance at them and point. She saw them walk over to them. She sighed.

"Hey… Aren't you two… Where have you two been these past few days?" A man asked desperately, grabbing Ruki's shoulder. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Did you go… To a different world?"

"Eh!" Lin exclaimed. She quieted down when people at the café were looking at them.

"You two were the ones shot by the bazooka, right?" The other man asked.

"Bazooka?" Ruki asked. "What bazooka?"

The two sat down and Ruki and Lin grew uncomfortable.

"Look, we know you two went to a different world, we might accidently… be the ones that sent you there…," The first one, who had bronze hair said with a sheepish smile.

"More like he did," The brown haired one with glasses said. "First of all, I'm Aaron and he's Luke. Second, we need to inform you that Luke, the idiot over there, stole-"

"Borrowed," Luke corrected. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, well he took a bazooka from some weird place and shot you two with it," Aaron said. "Hours later, people hunted us down and told us that we had just placed some curse on you two…"

"…. What an intelligent and believable story," Ruki muttered. Luke shrugged sheepishly.

"Anyways, so we're just here to apologize and warn you two. Sorry, and be careful," Aaron's eyes were dead seriously. Ruki shifted uneasily. The two boys stood up at left. Luke placed a twenty dollar bill on the table and smiled a little.

"Sorry," He said and quickly followed Aaron out of the café.

"That was weird…," Lin said.

"… I knew it. It was a bunch of idiots fooling around with a whatchamacallit," Ruki muttered. Lin sweat dropped.

"Should we believe them?" She asked. Ruki shrugged.

"Do what you want."

They left Luke's twenty on the table to pay their bill and left.

_~PATRICK THE STARFISH!~_

Ruki's day consisted of her usual [before she went to the KHR world with Lin] routine. She went to school. It was nothing special. She gazed out the window that led to the hallway. She sat closest to the door. She would've preferred the window, but the teacher had given them a seating arrangement that not many people liked. She sighed.

..

"Rukiyo!" A female called. Ruki continued to quietly scribble down her notes in her notebook, ignoring the person who had called her. "I said, Rukiyo!" She kept writing. She paused to glance at her textbook. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She was usually antisocial. Yes. It's true. She felt her side being stabbed by a pencil. A sharp, pencil.

"OW!" Ruki exclaimed. "Alexis! Don't effing stab me with your pencil! ESPECIALLY when it's sharp!"

Ruki was lucky that the teacher wasn't in the classroom at that very moment.

"You weren't responding to me!" Alexis huffed. Ruki glared at her.

"It's called doing productive homework," She replied, going back to reading her textbook. Alexis frowned.

"What's with Rukiyo?" A blonde asked.

"I don't know, she's been pissed off lately," Alexis whispered. "I think she's PMSing."

"The two of you, Alexis, Lorene, will you two, please, have a glass of shut the fu-" Ruki was stopped and smacked atop the head.

"What's wrong with you? You're usually quiet, but not moody, the hell happened to you?" A brunette asked.

"Alisa, Lorene, and Alexis, if Rukiyo isn't in the mood to talk, shouldn't you two leave her alone?" A girl with glasses asked.

"Shut up June, no one asked you," Lorene retorted. June frowned and shrunk back in her seat. Ruki went back to her notebook and textbook, glancing at June who was looking quiet depressed. She patted the poor girl on the back before going back to doing her homework.

"Tch, bitch," Lorene snorted. "The hell happened to her?"

"Like I said, PMSing," Alexis said. Lorene, Alexis and Alisa started laughing.

"Quiet!" The teacher said entering the room, sending warning glances at the three. They quickly ran back to their seats. Ruki silently thanked the teacher for that.

_~SQUIDWARD!~_

"It sucks that we're not in the same class anymore, like back at Namimori," Lin said during lunch. Ruki nodded. "Bad mood?" Another nod. "Let me guess, those three?" A stiff nod. "If Hibari saw you like this, I wonder what he'd say…"

"Shut up," Ruki grumbled and ate her rice.

_~SANDY!~_

Ruki sighed as she chewed on a piece of gum. She was walking alone to get some fresh air, she really needed to think. It had been a few days since Aaron and Luke had given their warning, but Ruki didn't know whether to believe them of not. So far, she just brushed it aside. Her so called _friends_ were getting annoying. They didn't care about her before, now they just won't leave her alone. She blew a bubble and then popped it, going back to chewing. The symbol for pedestrians to cross the road blinked on and she walked onto the cross road.

_**SCREECH.**_

Ruki's eyes widened as she turned in her in time to see a car out of control coming right at her. It was too fast and she had only about 2 seconds to evade. She couldn't react that fast! She felt the entire impact of the hit.

She heard cracks and her body burned as she fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!"

"That girl was just hit by a car!"

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Are you okay? Can you hear me!"

"Stop… Please make it stop hurting…," Ruki whimpered quietly. _Help…_


	12. LoNdOn BrIdGe StUpIdItY

Ruki felt her entire body turn numb. She opened her eyes to see nothing but black.

_**The curse has befallen upon the sfortunato. The never changing maledetto.**_

She heard someone speaking with a baritone voice… She wondered who it was. She couldn't see at all. Sfortunato? Maledetto? _I should probably remember this dialogue…_

…

A few more moments passed. Ruki started to feel something… Was it the ground beneath her? Was she still slightly conscious at the accident? She managed to regain her sense of sight and glanced around.

"…Huh?" She didn't feel any burning or pain. She sat up and held her head. "Isn't this…?" Her eyes widened. "Namimori!" She glanced at her body. "I'm not… Injured?" Ruki curled up into a ball in the middle of the road. No one was around anyways. "Wasn't I just dead?" She was starting to grow hysteric. "I'm scared… What's going on? Is this the curse that Luke and Aaron were talking about?"

Her eyes widened as she was surrounded by smoke and fell through some weird vortex… She gripped her head and shut her eyes tightly. She found herself sitting down on the in a cramped area, trees and shrubs were surrounding her and she found it extremely uncomfortable. Where was she? She glanced around some more and noticed some boxes and rings. Even a belt.

"No way…," She whispered. "Future arc?" She quickly put on the belt and slipped on the rings. "I must be hiding from Millefiore or something…" She decided to stop voicing her thoughts after that. She heard some rustling and quick feet movements.

"What was that!" She heard a man ask. "It's probably the damned Vongola."

Ruki held her breath. She prayed that they wouldn't find her. Dying in one world was traumatizing enough; she didn't need to die in this world as well (so early). She swallowed whatever was rising from her throat. It was sour and she cringed silently. She exhaled as softly as possible as she heard nothing but silence. Her breathe hitched when she heard a branch crack and the bushes behind some of the trees rustled. She quickly held herself and tried her best to prevent herself from hyperventilating.

_I'm scared of dying…_ She thought. _It was scary the first time; I don't want to die again…_ Tears were forming in her eyes as the gripped her arms. She was beginning to see the tops of heads or something. She was trembling and her eyes focused intently on the movement of the people. Had they found her!

"What the hell!" A man exclaimed. "Guys!" He quickly pulled out a box and Ruki clenched her teeth as she stared at the man with wide eyes. The man turned to look behind him. "Hey!" His eyes widened and Ruki saw a flash of black before the Millefiore was on the ground. She looked at him with a shocked expression behind looking at what had attacked the man.

"K-K…Kyouya?" She managed to voice it out, though it was almost a whisper. There, stood Ten Year Later Hibari, gazing directly at her.

"So you've arrived," Hibari said with a deep monotone voice. "It took you long enough." He walked over to her trembling form and picked her up bridal style. He stared at her as she shook in his arms. "I assume you know what to do with those boxes and rings…" She didn't respond. "Rukiyo." His voice was firm. She looked up at him with, a frightened expression still on her face. He sighed and muttered. "Hold on tight." He quickly ran through the forest and then stopped somewhere, but Ruki wasn't paying attention. She was still quivering. Hibari shook his head and entered the base with her still in his arms.

"Ciaossu Hibari," Reborn greeted at the entrance. Hibari nodded. Reborn glanced at Ruki, who was still shaken up and petrified. "It would seem that Ruki has returned." She didn't respond, more like she wasn't paying attention anything except to her fears dwelling inside of her. Reborn frowned and shook his head. He was still highly suspicious of here and now it was pathetic seeing her act this way.

"Herbviore," Hibari said with slight edge to his voice. He was getting annoyed at her behavior as well.

"I don't… Want to die again…," Ruki sputtered from her trembling lips.

Reborn and Hibari looked at her strangely.

"Die? Again?" Reborn asked. Ruki didn't respond and just held onto Hibari, hoping that it'd give her the reassurance that death was nothing to fear, that it wouldn't be sneaking up on her… Not again… Hibari grunted with slight confusion, but also with annoyance. "It'd be best to take her to a room for her to get herself sorted out." Reborn eyed her warily but also with worry. Ruki usually didn't act this way, at least from what he had seen. Hibari nodded and walked down the base and turned a corner.

~I don't want to die again~

"Where have you been all these years?" Hibari asked after a moment of silence. Ruki was still cling to him, though her trembling began to calm down.

"W-what do you mean?" Ruki asked. "All… These years?"

"You disappeared ten years ago, the infant and the troublesome herbivore told me that you had returned to your _world_ apparently." His eyes narrowed.

"Kyouya… You never knew that I was from a different world?" Ruki asked. Hibari looked at her for a moment.

"No."

"Oh… Reborn, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Mukuro knew," Ruki murmured. Hibari's grip on her tightened when she mentioned the illusionist's name. Ruki flinched.

"_He_ knew?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah… He asked me, also he was kind of like… my shrink," Ruki murmured, seeming perfectly calm now. "I talked to him a few days after I took a little trip to visit someone, I talked to him about living lives in different worlds and their significances, stuff like that. I would've talked to you as well, but I doubted you'd be as willing to listen."

"…" Hibari grunted with a frown. Ruki paused to think for a moment.

"Nee, Kyouya-kun…," She began. He looked at her. It'd be a while since someone had called him that… Maybe even ten years. "Is Lin here?"

"No. There have been no signs of Tran Lin," Hibari said. Ruki's eyes widened, she quickly grabbed his shoulders and he reached for his tonfas but stopped.

"Lin's not here!"

"Don't make me repeat myself, herbivore," He said darkly. Ruki's form began to shake again and her fingers trembled. Hibari frowned. What was wrong with her?

"If what Aaron and Luke said was true… Then she's going to die too soon," Ruki sputtered through her trembling lips. Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked sharply, this time, he grabbed her shoulders firmly. "You said something about you dying; now it's that other female. Also, who were those two people you just said?"He was losing his patience quickly.

Ruki curled up into a fetal position.

"Aaron and Luke… Were the two that sent Lin and I into to world by accident… They said something about borrowing something and hitting us by accident… They said they placed some curse on us and that they were really sorry… They… Told us to be careful… A few days later… I was… Hit by a car… It hurt…….." Ruki trailed off with tears welling up in her arms and she held herself and shook.

Hibari just stared at her, eyes widening only slightly. "You were hit by a car?"

Ruki sniffed and still shook, but she managed to nod her head. He frowned. "I was hit… It hurt a lot… After a few moments… I felt numb… And I awoke in Namimori and was hit by something… Probably the ten year bazooka…" She looked at him. "You… Know who shot it…" He frowned at her. "There was someone… Who spoke before I woke up in Namimori… He said something… _The curse has befallen upon the sfortunato. The never changing maledetto._"

Hibari furrowed his eyes slightly. "The curse has befallen upon the unfortunate. The never changing curse," He translated. Ruki looked at him.

"It's… a curse then… Aaron and Luke were telling the truth…," She murmured. "I'm scared… of dying."

"You won't die, I won't let you," Hibari muttered. Ruki looked at him with a surprised, tear stained face. "If you are to die, _I'll _be the one to kill you." He spoke the last part coldly. Ruki just stared at him. He frowned at her.

…

Ruki snorted and started laughing. It wasn't a psychotic laugh, nor was it a laugh full of joy. It was just… a laugh. Hibari blinked and raised in eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ahah, you were never really the one for comfort," Ruki said with a small smile. Hibari frowned. Well, at least she was being less emo. "Actually, ten year later Kyouya is quite handsome…" He sweat dropped as she began cuddling him. Not that it was unexpected. He sighed and picked her up by her shirt collar.

~London Bridge~

"London Bridge is falling down! Falling down! Falling down! London Bridge is falling down! My fair lady!" Ruki sang as she swung her feet. Hibari sighed as he walked beside her. "London bridge is half built up! Half built up! Half built up! London Bridge is half built up! My fair lady!" He was really going to hit her soon… "London Bridge is all built up! All built up! All built up! London Bridge is all built up! My fair lady!" Did she sing this as her school back in her world or something? "Chop their heads off one by one!" Hibari sighed but then irked. Wait what! "One by one, one by one! Chop their heads off one by one, my fair lady!" He looked at her and twitched his eye. This was getting weird. "Take the key and lock her up, lock her up, lock her up! Take the key and lock her up! My fair lady!"

"What the heck are you singing?" Hibari asked an edge to his tone.

"Haven't you heard of the nursery rhyme, London Bridge?" Ruki asked. Hibari looked at her blankly. "This is a… _different_ version." Ruki had a small little smirk on her lips. Hibari shook his head.

Ruki blinked as she was picked up by her shirt collar once again before the turned a corner. She looked at Hibari confused.

He threw her side ways and disappeared from her sight.

"R-R-RUKI!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise.

"TSUUUNNAAA!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Tsuna rushed to catch her. She clung to him as the collapsed onto the ground. "I missed you so much!"

"R-Ruki! I thought you went back to your world!" Tsuna said.

"I did…," She murmured, burying her face into his sweater. "But something… happened… and I'm back here."

"You're still dressing like a boy I see," Tsuna said with a sheepish smile. Ruki didn't move.

"At this rate, she'll be raping someone while they're sleeping," Hibari muttered to himself.

"Ano… Ruki… Where's Lin?" Ruki stiffened up. Tsuna looked at her confused for a moment before Ruki raised her head.

"Probably back in our world watching dramas!" She said with a sheepish grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his cheek.

Coincidentally, the guardians and pretty much everyone in the base saw that scene…

"Ha-hi! Who's that and what's he doing to Tsuna-san!" Haru asked.

"Oh my," Bianchi said.

"HEY! GET OFF JUUDAIME!"

"Is that Ruki-kun!" Kyoko asked.

"Ruki?" Yamamoto asked, just as surprised.

"Ruki-nii?" Fuuta asked.

"… The brat swings that way?" Lal Mirch murmured.

Gokudera finally managed to pull Ruki off of Tsuna.

"Ugh, hormonal girl comes back," He muttered.

"Hahaha, you're back, Ruki!" Yamamoto said with a grin. He ruffled her hair.

"Dummy, you called him a girl!" Haru yelled at Gokudera.

"You're the idiot! She's a girl!" He shouted back. Most people in the room were silent.

"Um… I'm a girl," Ruki said quietly.

"Really Ruki-ku- I mean… Ruki-chan!" Kyoko asked, with a surprised expression. Ruki grinned sheepishly and nodded, rubbing the back of her head.

"You certainly look weak," Lal Mirch muttered.

"You're so mean Lal Mirch!" Ruki cried. She looked at Ruki strangely.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Reborn! Did you _still_ not tell them!" Ruki asked. Reborn explained that Ruki was from another world.

"Ruki, you seem to have become more stable since earlier," Reborn said. Ruki nodded. "Mind explaining now?" Ruki told him about Aaron and Luke, the accident and so on.

"… Ruki-chan, are you alright?" Kyoko asked immediately after hearing the story. Ruki nodded.

"That's messed up," Gokudera muttered.

"Anyways, judging by those boxes and rings you have, you are eligible for training as well!" Lal Mirch said. Ruki nodded slowly.

"Oh gawd, Spartan training," Ruki murmured.

~SPARTAN TRAINING!~

Ruki, Yamamoto, Reborn, Tsuna, Lal Mirch and Gokudera stood in the training room. Ruki yawned.

"YOU! Are you really prepared for training! Are you even paying attention!" Lal Mirch asked.

"Box weapons," Ruki began. "They open when you place your flame lit ring into them. To light your flame, you need to have a clear and strong resolution. I wasn't a part of the whole Varia ring conflict…" She glanced at the three boys and they looked back at her surprised. "… So I don't know what flame, or flames, I posses. I don't have a future self in this world either, so there's no use looking for that option. When I died in my world and came here, I found rings and boxes beside me. Judging by the ring colours, I may possess: cloud, thunder, mist, and sun… Although, there are more cloud weapons than others, so I assume that's my forte… But there are also a lot of mist boxes.."

Lal Mirch was silent as she stunned by how much Ruki knew.

"I know some of the history of box weapons, but that's boring stuff," Ruki muttered. "Purple represents cloud; Yellow represents sun, Blue represents rain, Red for Storm, Orange for Sun, Green for Thunder, and Indigo for Mist… Shall I go on for the rest of the details?"

More silence.

"Gokudera can already light his storm flame…?" Ruki glanced at him for a moment and then stared down at her hands. Gokudera lit his flame and then Yamamoto followed suit. Ruki closed her eyes.

_What would my resolution be? Fear of death? Aha. That's not a strong resolution at all! It's more like I want to be useful._

"Uwah! Ruki!" Tsuna's voice exclaimed, knocking Ruki out of her trance.

"Huh?" Ruki asked, yawning.

"You need to learn how to light each of them separately," Lal Mirch said, though she didn't exactly have a stern face on. More on the surprised side. Tsuna still had no success with his flame. Ruki flicked him on his forehead. He looked at her surprised. She decided to steal Reborn's speech.

"Tsuna, I know you managed to light your flame before," She spoke softly. "What were you doing?"

"H-how…" He shut his mouth after taking in the solemn expression on Ruki's face. "I was protecting Kyoko-chan."

"Don't you have people you want to protect now?" Reborn asked, stepping in.

"I want to protect… Everyone!" Tsuna said as his flame light up. Ruki smiled a little and nodded. She glanced at Lal Mirch for a moment.

"Inside that box," She said quietly, only for the older woman's ears. "…Is an item…" She mouthed the words just when the box opened. Pa-ci-fi-er.

Training ended.


	13. Gamma

Rofl, my friend and Linny want me to make this FF rated M.... XD

...

Also, I've been wondering, has anyone questioned my ending of ch 7 and my immediate skip to ch 8? If you read the manga, then you'd probably understand what happened, but if you still don't get it... or just want to know what happened, I could write a 7.5 or something?

* * *

Ruki groaned as she heard a buzzer.

"Ah right… Hibird," She murmured as she stretched. She stepped into the room where the others were. "Is it Gamma?"

Lal Mirch looked uneasily at Ruki.

"Gamma?" Tsuna asked. Ruki yawned as Lal Mirch explained.

"Ah… Right… Kyoko," Ruki murmured to herself.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru bursted into the room. "Kyoko-chan is missing!"

"What did you say!" Tsuna asked. Haru read a note Kyoko left.

After a few moments of silently listening, Ruki heard Reborn call her.

"Ruki, are you planning on heading out into the battle field?"

"Probably, more entertaining things that are plot related to watch," Ruki murmured. "Although, I'm not a big fan of life or death situations." She glanced at Tsuna. "But I'll go."

"All right then! I'll announce your duties!" Tsuna said. "Lal Mirch and I will go after Kyoko-chan. I would like Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and Ruki to search for Hibird."

"Ah, looks like I get to see Electric Gamma in action!" Ruki mused. She was clad she usually wore flexible clothing, perfect for dodging… hopefully.

_OMFG IT'S A PAGEBREAK. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!_

Ruki followed Yamamoto and Gokudera. She ignored their little arguments, well one-sided arguments at least.

"Tch, I won't disobey the boss, but why did he make the idiot girl come along? Even Yamamoto's more useful than her," Gokudera said.

"Whatever you say," Ruki murmured her reply. She looked at them apathetically as they noticed the Black Spell, ready to attack them. Gokudera and Yamamoto easily took care of them. Ruki leaned against a tree and watched.

"Useless woman," Gokudera muttered.

"Once again, you cute little fellas have come out to play," Gamma said, appearing. "Oh, and you brought another one with you. No mistake, you're the rain guardian and storm guardian, aren't you? I don't recognize the fella over there though…"

Ruki yawned. She frowned. This is the day that Gokudera and Yamamoto… She glanced at her box and at her rings. She frowned as Gamma introduced himself.

"Gokudera, it'll be better if we team up," Yamamoto said.

"Shut up," Gokudera said. Ruki face palmed.

"GOKUDERA! YOU DUMBASS!" She groaned.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH WOMAN!" Gokudera shouted at her angrily, aiming his flame arrow at her.

"Oh, that's a female?" Gamma asked. Ruki snorted as Gokudera fought Gamma recklessly.

_For now… I shouldn't get involved. It'll help improve their teamwork. I'll step in later._

_After Gokudera and Yamamoto fight Gamma..._

"You're just going to stand there and watch your friends get hurt?" Gamma asked. He hit Gokudera. "Why is the 10th boss still alive and where is he now?"

"Yare, Yare," Ruki said with a loud voice, moving from her spot by a tree.

"Oh? So you're deciding to fight?" Gamma asked, turning towards her.

"Geez, you're like this now? I wonder how Aria and Uni would react," Ruki said. Gamma stiffened.

"How do you know about them!" Gamma asked, his eyes narrowed directly on her.

"Mm, that's for me to know, and you to find out, nee?" Ruki murmured lighting up her thunder rings and placed them into one her boxes. Why not fight thunder with thunder? It'd be interesting, for her at least. Out from her box came a pair of silver fans. "Oh, what excellent conductors!"

"Answer my question!" Gamma growled. Ruki dodged a pool ball.

"Poor Sky Arcobalenos," Ruki taunted. She knew she was going to be dead meat, but she may have a chance…

"SHUT UP!" Ruki gritted her teeth. She used her fan to conduct the electricity so it remained in the pool ball and then aimed it back at Gamma. He quickly dodged. "Don't talk about them as if you knew them!"

"I'm not trying to," Ruki said quietly. "But would you stop to think… To how they would react if they saw you doing this? Before Byakuran…" Ruki trailed off at the man's name.

"That's none of your business," Gamma growled. Ruki shrieked as she was grazed in the arm by a pool ball. "Weakling."

Ruki frowned. She wasn't exactly the best at combat. She dodged the Elletro Volpi.

"I see, I'm so weak you only need the incompletely ones," Ruki murmured. "Then again, you gave the box to Uni, didn't you?" Gamma's eyes narrowed but he managed to keep his cool. "Geez, I want to just go home. I didn't want to die in my world to fight and probably die in this world too." She sighed. She eyed her fan for a moment and then decided to try something. She opened it and focused thunder flames onto it. She gritted her teeth as she took a blow to her side by a pool ball. "One… Two… Three!" She waved one of her fans first; she managed to create what she predicted. An electric wave. Gamma dodged but got grazed slightly on the shoulder.

"Looks like you can actually fight," Gamma say.

_NO I CAN'T!_ Ruki mentally screamed. Ruki choked and screamed when she felt an electric shock in her left arm.

"Oh lookies, its blood," She murmured after calming down. Gamma eyed her strangely and she grinned. "Blood is everywhere!" She sang. "Why can't lollypops and pineapples be everywhere?" Gamma sweat dropped. What the hell happened to her! "Oh sorry, blood just makes me very sadistic and makes me want to lick blood off people! Oh! I once licked blood off of Kyouya-kun! I still remember that!"

"… You licked blood off of a boy?" Gamma asked. Did this girl not know anything about combat! When do you start meaningless conversations in the middle of battle!

"I wouldn't mind licking blood off of these guys, or better yet," Ruki raised her fans with a sneer. "You."

Gamma irked. What was with the switch in personalities!

"I know! I totally kill all the serious moods!" Ruki laughed. "If you were expecting a serious fight out of me, you were dead wrong." She licked a wound on her hand. "My blood isn't as tasty as the others. I wonder what yours tastes like!" She was getting quite sadistic… More on the blood-thirsty side.

Gamma quickly aimed a few pool balls at her and she dodged and aimed for his lower abdomen. She managed to get a slight graze, making sure that her fans were lit with electric flame, on his side.

"Awe, no blood…"

"The Vongola have a blood thirsty comrade?" Gamma muttered. "How interesting."

"Bleh, it's not interested at all," Ruki muttered. She shrieked as she was attacked by an electric wave. She fell down onto her knees. She started panting. She recalled what she had observed about her boxes and rings… Cloud! She returned her fans to their box and then tried her cloud box. She was surprised to see a pair of guns come out of the box. Were all her boxes full of twin weapons!

"Oh? Looks like you have more than one toy to play with," Gamma said readying his pool cue.

"I feel like Xan-chan and Death the Kidd," Ruki snorted. "Imagine myself holding these guns the way he does…" She nearly laughed out loud. "Too bad I'm not obsessive with symmetry."

"What are you blabbering about?" Gamma asked, a pool ball shooting in her direction. Ruki yelped and quickly aimlessly shot her gun. Amazingly yet, she managed to slow the course of the ball by force and dodge. "Oh? Cloud flames?"

_Cloud… is Propaganda… I can absorb other flames and grow in size or even multiply… Wait… Even shields, right! Then again, I can use these guns like Xanxus does… Ugh, too many possibilities to think of at once! I won't last long as this rate! _

Ruki quickly shot many cloud bullets at Gamma, who managed to dodge all but two of them, one getting him in the arm and the other grazing his cheek slightly.

"Seems like you managed to get a proper hit. You aren't going to rejoice?" Gamma taunted.

"No. There's nothing to rejoice about," Ruki muttered. She wondered how much longer she'd was a miracle that she was alive and standing and she wondered about the chances of the thunder flame making her heart stop… She quickly pushed that out of her thoughts. "I wonder… how long it'll take _him…_ _She_ called him, didn't she?" She was getting restless and tired. Her own heart became audible for her ears.

"Oh? You're not attacking?" Gamma asked with amusement evident in his voice.

_Shit, Yamamoto's out and I don't have a rain flame… I could weaken his flame and then attack when vulnerable._ She quickly jumped back, evading another attack.

"If you're not going to attack, then I'll just have to finish you off," Gamma said. "Then make you tell me information about the Vongola tenth."

"Ahahaha!" Ruki was laughing again. Gamma frowned. "What makes you think I'll speak?"

"I'll make you," Gamma said. Ruki shrieked as she was shocked by a thunder flame. Her movements were slowing down... She spewed out blood. She glanced over at the bodies of Gokudera and Yamamoto. She noticed Gokudera raising his head weakly. She looked back at Gamma.

"How stupid, you can't make me," Ruki said, shooting him. He dodged and then Ruki had an idea. She had mist flames, didn't she! She smiled weakly and then went on with her plan. Gamma's eyes narrowed, he had caught that smile. She charged at him and he frowned.

"Just charging is foolish," Gamma said, electrocuting her. His eyes widened as she disappeared into flames. "GUH!" He felt flame bullets piercing him from behind. His foxes blocked most of them. Ruki coughed out more blood as she was flung back and Gamma kicked her in the stomach. Shit! Ruki gritted her teeth. Did he just break her rib!

Ruki lay motionless on the ground. Gokudera gritted his teeth. Shit! She had managed something and now she was out! It was evident that if he and Yamamoto was no match for Gamma, there was no way she was either! Gamma smirked and walked over to her.

"That was an interesting battle, but I need to put things to an end. Tell me how the Vongola 10th came back to life." He immediately halted as he felt a bullet graze his cheek. Ruki struggled to sit up properly, the gun in her right arm raised weakly. She was covered in injuries and blood. "You think you can fight me looking so weak and tattered?"

Ruki smiled weakly. Gamma frowned.

He kicked and smacked her and she flung over to where Gokudera was lying.

"O-oi!" Gokudera said.

"Think about yourself, will you?" Ruki murmured back weakly. "You guys have it worst than me…"

"Tch, you're weaker," Gokudera replied. Ruki snorted.

"Your point?"

Gamma grabbed Ruki's throat and raised her into the air. "If you still refuse to tell me, there will be no turning back…"

Ruki smiled weakly and raised one of her guns to press weakly against Gamma's forehead. Her finger trembled at the trigger, she was near passing out. Gamma frowned and then wacked her with his poll cue. "That's your response."

Next was Gokudera, who spat blood in the man's face. He received the same treatment from the Black Spell. Ruki smiled again as she saw Gamma be attacked by a cloud flame.

"I'll give you a hint about what you want to know. They came over from the past."

Ruki's vision was blurring.

"I'm in a very bad mood."

She grinned a little.

"So, right here, right now, _**I'll**_ _**bite you to death**_."

"It took you long enough," Ruki murmured before she passed out.


	14. Training for Dummies: not really

Hey everyone! Lin's version is out! Go to Myyuu's FF. net account to read it! Read her other works while you're at it, nee?

Anyways, thanks for the reviews! :D

So far I have no objections to Swap! being turned 'M' -coughs and looks away-

Also, I'm working on some random Omake.... 'cause well... I JUST WANTED TO. RAWR. XD

Where this chapter came from?

...

I was bored...

......................................................:)......................?

* * *

Ruki's grunted and then opened her eyes to stare at a white ceiling.

_… If this is a hospital, I'm busting it out of here._ She thought. She wasn't a big fan of hospitals. She turned her head to the side; it took some effort, considering the fact that she was injured. She noticed that it looked nothing like a hospital but the Vongola base. She sighed.

Ruki check her injuries. She was all bandaged up. Her fingers rose to brush against her face. She grimaced.

"I must look like shit," She muttered.

"You do," A baritone voice said.

"You're very kind, Kyouya-kun." Ruki turned her head to stare at him with a blank expression. He returned that look right back at her and walked to the bedside.

"You were foolish to go and fight when you have no battle experience," Hibari said, taking a seat.

"Mmh, I guess," Ruki replied. "It did trigger my bloodlust though."

"Hn, you haven't changed at all." His eyes were closed and his arms crossed.

"Well, it has only been a few days since we've seen each other. In the past that is."

Hibari grunted. He opened his eyes and stared at her with his sharp, piercing, gray eyes. He stood up.

"If you really want to be deemed more useful, I suggest you hurry and get better so you can start training."

With that, he left. Ruki smiled at where he once stood.

"I wonder how much you've changed in ten years…"

_NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM_

"Ano… Ruki-chan," Kyoko said. Ruki lifted her head from staring at her ring and boxes.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You're supposedly a girl and you're wearing boy clothes!" Haru said. "You also haven't had a proper change of clothes either, have you!"

"Aha, I prefer boy clothes," Ruki said, smiling sheepishly. "People mistook me for a guy because of that…"

"Well! We're going to give you a makeover!" Kyoko said with a smile.

"Eh!" Ruki asked.

"So come on, Ruki-chan!"

"W-wait! I'm still healing!"

_Oh gawd, a makeover!_

"… I feel weird," Ruki said.

"You look fine!" Haru said, combing Ruki's hair.

"You do know I'm still covered in bandages and bruises, right?" Ruki asked, trying to turn her head. Kyoko stopped her, grabbing her face gently.

"We're styling your hair a bit too!" Kyoko said. Ruki inwardly shook her head. It wouldn't fit her style, she knew. She preferred the tomboy style and that was it.

"All done!" Haru said with triumph. They showed Ruki to a long mirror. She frowned.

Her hair had been tied into pigtails and she was wearing a white and light blue layered shirt with a blue skirt that ended mid-thigh. Injuries were still evident, taking away from her overall look.

"Now let's show the others!"

Both Kyoko and Haru grabbed Ruki's arms and led her out of room, despite all of her resistance.

"H-hey!" Ruki sputtered.

"Ah, Bianchi, Fuuta!" They called. Awe hell naw…

"Oh hey, Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee," Fuuta said. He looked at Ruki. "Ruki-nii- Ah, it's Ruki-nee now…"

"Why have you girls been up to?" Bianchi asked, examining Ruki's new _style_.

"We just gave Ruki-chan a makeover!" Kyoko said.

"Doesn't she look better dressed like this?" Haru asked.

"You do look more like a girl," Fuuta said, rubbing his chin. Ruki frowned as he patted her hair. "Ruki-nee looks cuter like this!~"

"I'd have to agree with Fuuta on this one," Bianchi said smiling.

"See Ruki-chan?" Kyoko said.

"Kyoko-chan, let's go find the others!" Haru said. The blonde nodded enthusiastically much to Ruki's dismay.

_Oh yummy, a page break. XD_

"Ugh, it's taking so long for me to finish healing," Ruki muttered, her fingers brushing against the bandages. She was still dressed all cutely, wearing capris this time. Her hair was tied in a small pony tail, if it could be considered one. It resembled the way Gokudera tied his.

"Ruki-chan, do they hurt?" Kyoko asked. Ruki shook her head.

"Not really anymore," She replied, taking a sip of her tea. "It's nothing to worry about."

"But Ruki-chan's a girl," Haru said.

"Hn," Ruki frowned while looking at her reflection in the green tea.

"Eto… Reborn said that you should be well enough to start training now," Tsuna said.

"Really? Then this should be a new experience," Ruki said, setting her tea down.

_Tea = love :3_

"Nee, Tsuna, how has your training been going?" Ruki asked as they were in the elevator. He grimaced as she was cuddling him. It was also embarrassing, considering the fact that Ruki was dressed differently… More feminine.

"It's been… okay," Tsuna replied. Ruki stared at him for a moment. She let go of him and crossed her arms, leaning against a wall in the elevator.

"Tsuna…" He looked at her. "Do you think the same thing that happened to me is going to happen to Linny too?"

She was staring at the floor with a hardened expression.

"I wouldn't know," Tsuna said. He looked at Ruki worriedly. "But, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Mn, she did seem like the strong type."

The elevator door opened, revealing the training room

"Yo!" Yamamoto said.

"Good morning, boss!" Gokudera said. He glared at Ruki. She just shrugged at him.

"Ruki, you're wearing more girly clothes!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Still an annoying woman," Gokudera snorted.

Lal Mirch and Reborn explained how they will each get their own home tutor. Yamamoto's tutor was Reborn, Gokudera with Bianchi.

"Ruki, you're weaponry is still unknown to us, it's a miracle you were able to withstand fighting with Gamma," Reborn said. She shrugged again. Lal Mirch frowned, not liking Ruki personality. "Your tutor is still undetermined as well."

"Awee," Ruki frowned, her arms dropping to her side.

"Today, your abilities will be observed."

Ruki nodded.

Tsuna was still freaking out about the tutor.

"This is not going to work at all!" He was shot by Reborn. Ruki smiled as she saw his flames burn intensely.

"So you _have _improved," She said. "Oh this is also when _he_ makes his appearance." She took a step back and Lal Mirch watched her. Ruki mouthed to herself. _Three. Two. One._

A spiraling hedgehog flew directly to Tsuna.

There stood Hibari.

"His trial," Ruki muttered quietly to herself as Tsuna used Zero Point Break-Through, First Edition.

Tsuna was surrounded by purple clouds.

The others left to go with their training.

Ruki watched with a blank expression.

Fuuta stared at her. _Ruki-nee doesn't seem worried. She always clung to Tsuna-nii… Until she disappeared. Have her feelings changed?_

_How is that girl able to keep her cool? I would expect that she would panic about her companion. Especially when it's the tenth._ Lal Mirch thought.

Ruki smirked just before the sphere lit up and exploded. Lal Mirch caught it, but was shocked at the display. Just as Ruki was watching, she heard a familiar laugh.

_**Kufufu, so you've returned to this world, Rukiyo.**_

"Ah, look who it is…" Lal Mirch looked at her strangely. _Long time no see, Mukuro. Did'ja miss me?_

_**Who knows?**_

_ That's not very nice…_

_**Who ever said I was the nice type?**_

_Eh hem. Remember you were consulting me before I went back to my world?_

_**…**_

_Are you still there?_

_**Yes.**_

_Being inside of an owl is nothing to be laughing about. You should get ready to help Chrome._

_**Ah, your knowledge still surprises me.**_

Ruki made a face. Lal Mirch was confused.

` _Well, for the record, I missed _you_._

"Geez, he goes quiet," Ruki murmured. "Oh?" She noticed Hibari walking towards her.

"I wish to observe your abilities."

"Ah, little guy!" Yamamoto said. Hibari ignored that and kept staring at Ruki.

"You know, you kind of look imitating at that high," Ruki said pouting at him. He said nothing but smack her lightly on the head.

"Your style has changed," He commented.

"Not my fault. The girls made me wear it!" Ruki held her hands up in her defense.

"…"

"Kyouya-kun… You couldn't possibly be thinking…" Ruki stared at him and started laughing. "Kyouya-kun's a pedo!~"

"Silence. I am not." Ruki quickly dodged a tonfa aimed at her head.

"Oh come on, you know it's true!" She kept running from the guy. Lal Mirch watched in disbelief. She brushed it off and woke Tsuna up. Ruki pursed her lip and then grabbed the poor boy. "Don't pick on Tsuna with your Spartan training!"

"Don't you dare interfere with my methods of training," Lal Mirch said darkly. Ruki paled. Now she had two adults out to kill her.

"Eeep!" She almost barely dodged a tonfa. She quickly lit a flame and blocked one of the tonfas with her fans.

"Oh?" Reborn watched. Yamamoto stared, confused.

"If Kyouya-kun could fight Gamma, then I don't have to worry about electrocuting you!" Ruki said, smiling relief. Hibari frowned and she shrieked as she managed to block his other tonfa. Thunder flames lit her fans and he quickly dodged.

"She has cloud, thunder, mist and sun…," Lal Mirch said, recalling. "Her forte's supposedly cloud."

"Oh, then we might have just found the best tutor for her," Reborn said. Yamamoto watched in surprise. He had never seen Ruki fight before. He was out cold when she was fighting Gamma. "Then again, the question is the weaponry."

"Uh oh, close range will get us both electrocuted," Ruki said. "I guess I'll switch…"

"…" Hibari watched as her fans returned to her box and then cloud flames were lit on her rings. Out from a box came a pair of twin guns.

"Hey look, I still feel like Xanxus of DTK," She laughed.

"Ruki knows about Xanxus," Reborn said. "I wonder how much her knowledge goes."

"I'm still not spoiling the series!" She said loudly back. Reborn frowned. Ruki grinned sheepishly at Hibari and then shot her guns. He dodged easily and went directly for a close ranged blow. "Eeep!" She used both of her guns to catch one tonfa but the other slammed into her stomach. The air was knocked out of her as she was flung backwards.

_**You're still very weak. You won't survive at this rate.**_

"Shut up, Mukuro!" Ruki shouted angrily. Everyone stopped and stared at Ruki in surprise. She shook.

"Mukuro?" Reborn asked. Ruki gripped her head.

_**You'll die. The strong will survive while the weak perish.**_

Ruki was growling. Her eyes watering.

_**Weak.**_

_** Very weak.**_

Ruki's guns returned to their box and her mist flame lit up.

_The mist box?_ Lal Mirch thought.

Ruki dried her tears and inserted her ring into her box. A large amount of intense flames appeared and formed a sphere. Everyone watched intently. Out from the box appeared a large wolf. Its fur was sleek and as black as the night. Its eyes fierce and glowed indigo. A low growl came from its throat. Ruki's eyes widened. Her lip trembled. It pounced at Hibari and he dodged.

"It's fast," Hibari muttered to himself. His jacket shit was ripped slightly.

"What is that?" Lal Mirch asked.

"It looks dangerous," Reborn said.

"Whoa… Scary," Yamamoto said.

Hibari stopped one of its sharp claws with his tonfa. He clenched his teeth.

"It's going… berserk," Ruki murmured. "O-oi! Stop attacking Kyouya-kun!"

The wolf didn't listened and turned its head towards her and bared its fangs. Ruki gulped. It charged right at her.

_**So weak. You're unable to tame your own box weapon.**_

Ruki's expression darkened.

"I said **stop!**" Her voice was firm and then the wolf stopped before her, glaring at her. There was some sort of indigo circle wrapped around its neck now. A collar made of mist flames? It looked at her and she took a sharp intake of oxygen. It bowed its head and then mist flames surrounded it. Ruki took a step back. "What's happening?"

Hibari was quickly in front of her, shielding her behind his back. Ruki watched with wide eyes when the flames disappeared, a small wolf cub fell onto the ground. It made a cute little sound. Ruki walked out from behind Hibari and walked towards it.

"Oi!" He said. She didn't listen. She just dropped down to her knees before the cub and the two stared at each other.

The room was silent.

The dog made a sound and then jumped Ruki.

Everyone quickly rushed over. They sighed in relief when the wolf lapped happily at Ruki's face.

"Eeep!" Ruki sputtered as she reached to take the dog off of her face.

"What was that about?" Lal Mirch asked. "The wolf… shrunk."

"It must be a box weapon animal," Ruki said, petting the wolf's head. It made a cute little sound.

"Hn," Hibari said. "It's been reduced to such a small, weak form."

"It's pretty cute" Yamamoto laughed.

"Ruki, check its neck," Reborn said. Ruki blinked and did as told. There was an indigo collar around the cub's neck.

"Hm. That must be proof it's now been tamed by a master…," Kusakabe said.

_**Kufufu, it took you long enough.**_

_ What's that supposed to mean!_

_**Your mist flame was bothering me.**_

_… So you knew?_

_**Not exactly, but to tame such a beast, that must have used a lot of flames. I'm impressed.**_

_Now that you mention it…_ "My mist flames are all drained now!"

"Hn, that's to be expected from a novice," Hibari said. "What an interesting display today."

"Ruki. Earlier, you said something about Mukuro. We'll discuss that later," Reborn said.

Hibari left, Kusakabe running quickly after him.

Yamamoto and Reborn left.

Tsuna had seen the whole thing… Lal Mirch started her Spartan training.

"Oi, Li," She said. Ruki blinked and turned to look at her. "You can go rest now."

She nodded. She watched in sympathy as Tsuna was victim for Lal Mirch's training.

Ruki stood up and left. She stood in the elevator with the wolf cub wagging its tail happily while in her arms. "I'm surprised my allergies aren't acting up… It must be because you're a box weapon. Anyways, what should I name you?"

It looked at her eagerly.

"Why not Hati? You remind me of Skoll and Hati. They will devour the sun and the moon at Ragnarok. Your fur is sleek black and it reminds me of the night. Haha."

Hati snuggled Ruki affectionately with approval.


	15. Hormone rage

Well, guess what?

Currently, Linny and I are at war. BLEH.

I'm also feeling very bipolar and moody.... Guh.

WARNING: PEOPLE GET A LITTLE 'TOUCHY-FEELY' IN THIS CHAPTER... No smut yet though. rofl.

* * *

"Mukuro was rumored to be defeated."

"Aha," Ruki giggled. She was back to wearing boy clothes.

Tsuna looked at her strangely but shrugged it off. Ruki was always the strange type. "But Mukuro hasn't been released from the Vindice prison yet..."

Ruki gazed with an amused expression at the monitor's screen before her.

"In an airport in Italy, a man made contact. We were able to get a photo of Chrome Dokuro," Kusakabe said. Ruki's smiles softened.

"Nagi," She said softly.

"Wait… Mukuro's supposed to be defeated, but wasn't Ruki shouting at him earlier?" Yamamoto asked, confused.

"That's the strange thing," Kusakabe said, eyeing Ruki warily. She blew a bang off of her face. "The problem is that Li-san refuses to speak."

Ruki twirled her hair with a bored expression.

"Tch, useless woman," Gokudera muttered.

"Oh joy; ever think of using something else to call me? Anyways, Mukuro's currently still kicking and screaming like usual," Ruki asked. She didn't spare the silver haired boy a glance. She closed her eyes and then sighed. "She's fighting him as we speak."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked.

The screen started beeping.

"What is it, Giannini?" Lal Mirch asked.

"It was only a moment, but we picked up the presence of an unknown, but very powerful ring… in the outskirts of Kokyou Land," He replied.

"Mn," Ruki looked at the large screen. They received a code with a lot of commas. Ruki groaned and laid her forehead on the cold surface of the table.

"Oh, I think I've deciphered the code," Giannini said. Ruki's head shot up.

"Oh shit," She said. She quickly covered her ears.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!"

Damn it! Her hands didn't work. "Superbi Squalo is loud." Her eye twitched as she watched the video. She rested her forehead against the table again and started spacing out. "I want to see Nagi…"

"Nagi? Tsuna asked. Ruki didn't respond.

A few more loud moments passed and then suddenly..

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI HAS ARRIVED! AND! CHROME DOKURO!"

"Ah…" Ruki raised her head and looked over. _Nagi-… No… It's Chrome now…"_

She followed them as they took her to the infirmary, taking a seat on a chair beside the bed and stared at the girl.

"Ruki?" Bianchi asked. She was curious as to what Ruki was doing.

_**Concerned?**_

_ Oh, hey._

_**That's all I get?**_

_Meh, good luck at pretending to be Leonardo. _

_**Kufufu, so you know about that as well.**_

_ But of course. Seriously, both of you are playing dumb._

_**Oh? What's that supposed to mean?**_

_ Hint hint? Now if you'll excuse me, it should be about time your plan commences, shouldn't it? But if you're taking such high risks, I worry for Na-… Chrome._

_**So you haven't grown out of using her… Real name.**_

_Just go shut up and be raped._

_**HUH?**_

_I said, just shut up and go kick Byakuran's ass._

_**…**_

Ruki inwardly laughed at Mukuro's reaction. Her eyes slid closed. "And so it starts."

……..

Ruki's expression was blank as she watched Chrome cough out blood. Tsuna rushed into the room while Ruki stood there.

"Nagi…," She said with a monotone voice. Tsuna was panicking. He quickly grasped Chrome's hand while Ruki stood silently at the other side of the best.

"Bo…ss?" Chrome asked. She gazed at Tsuna with half-lidded and tired eyes. She looked at Ruki. "Yu…Yuuki-chan…" Tsuna looked at Ruki confused. Her eyes were only fixated on the girl on front of her. Her hand gently grasped the girls. "Please… Mukuro…Sama…"

"Mukuro..? What's happened to him?" Tsuna asked.

"It's obvious," Ruki said. "He's failed."

"What do you mean!" He asked Ruki, sweat forming on his face.

"He'll… use the ring." Ruki gazed over at the door, a few moments before Chrome coughed out more blood and Hibari stepped in. Chrome's hand weakly grasped Ruki's. "Nagi…"

Hibari pushed Tsuna out of the way, and looked at Ruki for a moment before she let go of the girl's hand and took a step back.

"If you die, we'll all be in trouble," Hibari said to Chrome. Ruki turned and left the room to wait with the others without being told.

She sat silently in her chair, arms crossed and leaning against the seat. Her expression was blank as she gazed at the black screen before her. The room was tense but how Ruki was feeling seemed unreadable.

"Chrome Dokuro is out of immediate danger for now," Kusakabe said, stepping in.

Everyone seemed to rejoice except for Ruki, who continued to gaze blankly at the monitor.

"What did you do to pull her through that condition? Reborn asked.

"With the Vongola ring," Kusakabe said. Tsuna looked at Ruki surprised.

"It's just like… Ruki said," He said amazed. Ruki listening calmly to the others talk.

"Don't worry, I will stand in for Chrome," Lal Mirch said. Ruki's gaze did not move from the monitor.

Ruki's eyes slid closed as she continued to listen.

"No… Let's do it," Tsuna said. "If we go to the enemy's hideout, we may be able to return to the past. But it's not just that. I think we'd able to get a lead on Mukuro as well. And we might also be able to understand what this non-tre-ni-sette is all about… But I feel that if we take out time for either, we may already be too late." The room was quiet. "Besides, I feel that… I don't want to prolong the current state of affairs any longer." Ruki looked at him. "For all our friends here in Namimori, of course and for Chrome and Lal Mirch… Thinks are not supposed to be like that at all!"

"Hm," Ruki grunted. She smirked a bit. Tsuna swallowed a dying will pill.

"We only have 5 days left," Tsuna said, in hyper dying will. "Don't waste even a moment of it."

_~~Page break~~~_

"Geez, Hati, it takes a lot of flames to get you to your true form," Ruki muttered, her hands in her pant pockets. She adjusted her hoodie. Hati made a sound as he walked beside her down the hallway.

"Ah! Li-san!" Kusakabe ran up to her. Ruki gazed at him questionably.

"Hm?"

"Kyou-san wants to see you," He said. Ruki raised an eyebrow.

"Kyouya-kun? For what?"

"Please just follow me," Kusakabe said. "Oh! And please wear this."

"Eh?" Ruki was handed a neatly folded and beautiful kimono. "Kyouya-kun's part of the base is more traditional Japanese, but dude. Why the hell does he have female kimonos?"

"…" Kusakabe didn't answer. Ruki's eye twitched.

_Ohohoho? Kimono?_

"This is awkward," Ruki said as they were walking through a traditional looking place.

"Kyou-san made sure if was sized and fit properly on you," Kusakabe said.

"OK THAT'S CREEPY!" Ruki shouted. Kusakabe sweat dropped. He slid the door open.

"Kyou-san, I've brought Li-san." He gestured for her to enter. Ruki took a nervous step forward and saw Hibari seated on the floor, his gaze focused on her. Kusakabe closed the door and left, leaving the two.

"Not half bad," He commented.

"Do I want to ask why you have female kimono's here?"

"It fit, didn't it?" Hibari asked.

"Quiet nicely as a matter of fact," Ruki replied, eyeing him warily.

"Sit down," Hibari ordered. Ruki frowned but kneeled down.

"So. Mind explaining to me why I'm here?"

"It's concerning the raid," Hibari said, his sharp eyes gazing at her.

"Go on…"

"You will not be participating in it." He was eyeing her for her reaction.

"Well, that's to be expected," Ruki said. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't going to put up a fuss?"

"Nah." She shrugged. "I know most, if not all of the details already."

"Hn."

"Although, I know that you'll just brush this off, but I'd have to say…" She smiled at him a little. "I'll be leaving them in your care, so they'll be just fine."

Ruki swore she blinked, but she found herself lying on the tatami mats and Hibari hovering above her.

"You change moods a lot," Hibari commented. His arms were at both sides of her head, holding her wrists down and supporting him.

"Nee, Kyouya-kun, your pedo side is showing through," Ruki said, smirking up at him.

"Oh?" He returned the smirk. He leaned down and Ruki blinked as his lips met hers.

"Mmn!" Ruki squirmed as the kissed started to become intense, Hibari slipping his tongue into her mouth. His tongue thoroughly explored her mouth. She moaned into his mouth. The two broke apart for needed air. Within one breath of sharp intake of oxygen, Hibari claimed her lips once again. Ruki continued to squirm, but the grip he had on her wrists was strong, preventing her from moving. Her eyes began to water. His tongue prodded hers and she attempted to kick him, with no avail. Once again, they broke apart. Ruki quickly turned her head before he could kiss her again. "The hell!"

Hibari smirked at her and then lapped at the salty tears falling down her face. He placed light kisses at the corner of her eyes, where the tears were forming. He let go of her wrists and then quickly lifted her, wrapping his arms around her, preventing her from escaping and caught Ruki in a tight lip-lock. Ruki gasped into his mouth as his hands began traveling lower. She turned her head and ripped her lips away from his, her face burning. Ruki quickly reached down and seized Hibari's hands before they traveled past her abdomen.

"Bad Kyouya-kun!" She scolded, trying to pry his hands off of her. "That's totally being a pedo!"

"It's not like you didn't like it, moaning like that," Hibari said, smirking. "How about crying out my name?"

"WHOA! CALM YOUR HORMONES!" Ruki shrieked. Her face was so red that it put tomatoes to shame. Her kimono was riding up her legs due to the fact that they were at either side of Hibari's waist. Her knees were bent and against his abdomen, preventing him from getting their lower parts any closer than they already were.

Hibari licked his lips and Ruki paled.

_Who knew taking first kisses and molesting teenagers was a hobby for adult Kyouya-kun!_ Ruki thought.

"I don't want to lose my virginity yet!" Ruki exclaimed.

"Oh?" Hibari asked. "Then shall we stick to kissing?"

"The way you kiss, I won't be able to breathe!" Ruki was finding it extremely hard to get out of their current position, especially when she was wearing a kimono.

"You seem to like it either way," Hibari said, smirking.

_I wonder if I should just start kicking and screaming… Well kicking's a little out of the question… Screaming? Oh gawd, that'll trigger his perversity. Oh wait. I'm a pervert too… BUT AT LEAST I HAVEN'T GONE _THIS_ FAR YET!_

Ruki pondered her options and then ended up choosing a ridiculous one. She smirked at Hibari and raised an eyebrow. Her hands ran down his sides slowly and stopped just below his obi.

"Nee, Kyouya-kun," She said. He seemed fairly interested. "Since I don't want to lose my virginity, why don't I give you some _service_ instead?"

"Oh?" Hibari's arms lowered and his palms rested on the top of the tatami mats.

_Here's my chance!_ She quickly managed to jump (? Was it really a jump?) off of him and run for the door. He quickly grabbed her ankle and she fell flat on her face.

"RAAPEE!" Ruki screamed. Hibari sweat dropped and sighed. He let go of her leg and then stood up. Ruki went _eep_ when he picked her up bridal style but then set her down on her feet. He lowered his head and stole a chaste kiss.

"I'll let you go this time…," Hibari said. "But I wonder what my younger self would do?"

"I already know the part you play in the raid," Ruki said pouting. Hibari nodded with a frown.

"That's to be expected. Well, I assume you must want to leave and go back to your friends…" He reached down and squeezed her butt.

"HEY!" Ruki jumped in surprise and Hibari chuckled. "HORMONAL ADULT!" Ruki quickly rushed to the door and frowned at Hibari. When she was about to close the door, she turned around and said. "Who knows? I might lose my virginity to someone _other _than you!"

She quickly closed the door and ran back. Hibari's eyes narrowed while staring at the door. He frowned and shook his head with a sigh. Damned girl.


	16. SPAZZALICIOUSRANDOMNESS

This chapter was re-written so many times, it's not even funny.

..

I didn't even start my homework yet. Shit.

WARNING: MASS STUPIDITY AHEAD. I'M SERIOUS. REALLY STUPID AND RANDOM.

* * *

Ruki sighed and played with her hair.

"I wonder if I should grow it," She murmured, twirling it between her fingers. A stabbing sensation filled her head and she gripped her head. Gritting her teeth, her hands tightened as the feeling worsen and then suddenly, it was gone. Ruki frowned. She had things like that before, but it wasn't that… intense. Something must be wrong. She sighed. "FML."

_Fuck my life_

It was the night before the raid. Ruki did little to inform the family members with any important information. Irie Shouichi and Hibari Kyouya will handle it; they had their plan after all. Ruki yawned as she sat back at watched everyone act like idiots. The girls had prepared a big feast, though Ruki wasn't exactly in the mood, nor was she hungry. She sighed and stood up, exiting the kitchen, leaving some people staring at her questionably and some stupid under-aged drunkards behind.

Ruki ignored their glances and simply walked down the hall and to the infirmary area. She stood in the doorway of a room and stared at the person lying on the pure white bed. Ruki walked over and stood beside the bed, gazing at the girl. She raised an eyebrow at the owl sleeping beside her.

"Aha, Chrome, you remind me of sleeping beauty," Ruki laughed softly. She sat down on a chair beside the bed. Chrome was currently unconscious although Ruki was not surprised at the least. "Too bad no one here can really be your prince." Ruki paused for a moment with a frown. "Neither can I, your dear Yuuki-chan. I'll always be the damsel in distress…" Ruki exhaled softly. She stared at Chrome's seeping face. "… I feel like such a perv- oh wait… I am." She chuckled, brushing a strand of hair from Chrome's face. She gently held Chrome's hand and smiled. "I told you, we'd meet again in the mist. You're their mist guardian after all…"

Ruki's eyes slowly closed and she rested her head on the bedside.

_BFFs? :3_

Ruki awoke with a start. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and she noticed a blanket placed over her shoulders. She looked down in front of her, Chrome was still sleeping. They were still holding hands. Ruki smiled. She slid her hand out of her companion's and looked at the time. She sighed.

"It should start… soon."

Ruki stood up and walked out of the room. There was something she'd like to do before the raid began.

…

Ruki hummed softly as she walked down the halls of a familiar traditional Japanese style part of the base.

"Ah! Li-san!" Kusakabe said in surprise.

"Hey," Ruki murmured, waving her hand a little.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking up to her.

"Just here to say something to Kyouya-kun," She replied shrugging. He opened his mouth to speak. "WITHOUT that cross dresser's yukata." He shut his mouth. "It's the fifth door, right?"

Kusakabe nodded. "Yes."

"'kay, thanks," Ruki replied. _A few things and then I'm getting the hell out of there. I'm not going to be fricken molested again._

She walked down the halls and yawned. She wondered how long she had napped for. Also, who put the blanket around her? She assumed Bianchi or one of the girls, they _did_ check up on Chrome a lot. Ruki shrugged, sighing as she reached her destination. "Now into the lair of the evil pedophile."

"I can hear you, you know."

"Yeah, obviously," Ruki said, sliding the door open. She leaned in the doorway and raised an eyebrow. Was he drinking sake? "Hopefully the pedo isn't drunk."

"I don't get drunk," Hibari replied, setting his sakazuki. Ruki smiled.

"Sure you don't," Ruki replied. "Remind me to spike your food sometime in the past." Hibari just stared at her. She raised her hands in her defense. "I'm kidding."

"Hn." He frowned. "Why are you here this late?"

"I'm just here to wish you luck during the raid," Ruki said. "Which will be taking place in a few hours." Hibari stared at her. "Hope your little trio plan works out as well."

"Trio plan?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Hn."

Ruki stepped onto the tatami mats and slid the door behind her.

"You know, even if you can hold your liquor well, you still shouldn't drink before the raid," Ruki murmured. She sniffed him and he raised an eyebrow. She was still as strange as ever. She held her nose. "Ew, even if you can hold your liquor, your breath smells like shit."

Hibari just stared at her blankly. She grinned and shrugged. He blinked as she kissed his forehead suddenly. She just smiled sheepishly at him.

"Good luck, nee?" Ruki murmured. "You better bring everyone back alive. Your future _and_ past self." Ruki headed for the door and Hibari stayed seated on the floor. Ruki slid the door open and glanced back at him one more time. "See ya." She left.

Hibari stared at the door for a moment and then smirked, raising his sakazuki up to his lips once again to take one more sip before putting the sake away.

_LETS ALL GET WASTED! :D_

Ruki walked into the surveillance room and stared at the large screen. Giannini was resting his head on the table, not paying attention the screen; he didn't even notice that she had entered the room. She sighed and leaned against a wall, staring at the screen. Soon enough, people appeared on it.

"So it begins," Ruki murmured, crossing her arms. "Their plan better go as planned or there will be hell to pay." Her eyes narrowed as the different sections of the screen turned into static. Ruki frowned as the alarm sounded. Giannini jumped awake and looked at Ruki startled and then at the screen before him.

"Li-san! What happened?" He asked. She stared at the screen and static.

"Surprise attack," She said blankly. Reborn entered the room quickly and looked at Ruki strangely for a moment before leaping into the seat beside Giannini. Ruki continued to stare at the screen while the two gave instructions to the raid group. Ruki flinched as the familiar stabbing sensation in her head. "Ugh…" She gripped her throbbing head.

"Ruki?" Reborn asked. Ruki's eyes widened as something flashed before her eyes. It was Lin looking around in panic in the middle of the forest that Hibari had rescued her in.

"Linny…," Ruki said. "She's… here…"

"What?" Reborn asked, his eyes narrowing.

"She's in the forest, where Kyouya-kun rescued me in," Ruki said, panting slightly. "It's dangerous, Millefiore's out there." She gritted her teeth. "Fucking maledetto shit."

"Curse?" Reborn asked.

"The curse has befallen upon the sfortunato. The never changing maledetto," Ruki recited. Her eyes widened. "I have to go help Linny; she probably had the same incident!" Ruki's face was ghostly pale.

"…" Reborn was suspicious but the panic on Ruki's face told him to trust her. He had seen liars before, but Ruki didn't seem to be lying. "Giannini, open the hatch."

"Roger!" Giannini replied, typing something into the computer before him.

"Ruki, head to the F hatch as the others did. I trust it you know where to go," Reborn stared at her. She quickly nodded and ran out the door.

Reborn stared at the door for a few moments before returning to staring at the screen before him.

_Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare ;)_

Ruki ran quickly through the forest and down hills, stumbling on her footing and falling down a few times. She grimaced as she pulled a twig out of her hair. If her hair were longer, it'd be more a pain to deal with later. Well, there's one reason not to grow her hair… Ruki sighed and continued running. The throbbing in her head was starting to stop and she was growing worried.

"Linny!" Ruki shouted. "Where are you!"

There was no response. Ruki bit her bottom lip. Had she been hallucinating when she saw Lin? There was no exact chance that it had been correct. Maybe she had just put herself at risk of being killed by the Millefiore. She heard a scream. Ruki quickly rushed to when the scream came from. Lin was always the loud screamer… Not in a perverted way… sorta.

"LINNY!" Ruki exclaimed.

"R-Ruki?" Lin asked, trembling. "A-aren't you… dead?"

"Mm, I thought so too, DUCK DOWN, NOW!" Linny quickly ducked as fast as she could as Ruki inserted her ring into one of her boxes and released her cloud guns. She shot down the Millefiore surrounding Lin. She blew the top of the pistol and smiled. "Looks like my aim improved!~"

"R-Ruki!" Linny hugged her companion. "I thought you died… and then I thought I died too… Where are we? Why do you have guns!"

"I'll explain later, we gotta get back to the base!" Ruki said, shoving her friend with her elbow. "Let's go! Quickly! Before more Millefiore come!"

"Miel wha?" Lin asked. Ruki glared at her and quickly grabbed her friend's hand, slipping a gun into her other hand, holding the twin guns against each other. Ruki gritted her teeth and Lin pulled back after a while. It only added to her frustration.

"I will fucking hunt down Ron N.G and slaughter him if you get both of us captured or even _killed_," Ruki growled. Lin paled. What was going on!"

"VONGOLA!"

"FUCK!" Ruki quickly turned around and aimed her pistol at some more Millefiore. "Ugh, where the hell is Kyouya-kun when you need him?" Ruki groaned as she shot down another person. "Right… Raid."

"Raid?" Lin asked.

"Fudgesicles," Ruki murmured. They were surrounded.

"Scary guys with gas masks…," Lin said. Ruki sweat dropped. Now that she thought about it, it was true. She smacked Lin on the head with one of her guns. She quickly lit her mist flame ring and inserted it into her box. Out of the box came Hati in his true form. Fortunately, Ruki had been storing her mist flames enough to get him into his true form, though she didn't think he'd last long in.

"Linny, hurry up and get onto Hati's back!" Ruki commanded.

"Why should I?" Lin asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Ruki was getting frustrated. She was going to knock Lin out cold soon if she didn't obey! Lin was shoved towards Hati and he quickly threw her on his back. "Hati, take her to the base, you'll be fine there. Please be fast, I don't think my flames will last long." Hati gave a low grumble and jumped over all the Millefiore and ran toward the base.

"STOP IT!" A man shouted.

"Not so fast!" Ruki exclaimed, shooting the men attempting to chase after Hati and Lin. "You're going to have to go through me first."

"Tch, it's only one person!" A man said. "This should be easy!"

"Oh god damn it," Ruki grimaced. There were too many. She tried her best to shoot them down. "Fuck!"

She shot a man in the head and then her arm got grabbed and she felt something pierce her neck. It was a syringe! She struggled and resist as something was injected into her neck and she was growing dizzy.

"This nuisance is done for."

Ruki fell forward and passed out.

_DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN_

"So Ruki was telling the truth," Reborn said, staring at the screen.

"W-what is that thing!" Giannini sputtered, pointing at Hati.

"One of Ruki's box weapons. Open the hatch, quickly!" Reborn ordered. Giannini did as told. "… I see Hati and Lin but where's Ruki?"

_Moo!_

"Lin?" Bianchi asked, her eyes wide. Hati had a low rumble in his throat before his flames were cut off and he disappeared in a burst of mist flames. Lin watched, startled.

"B-Bianchi?" Lin asked. Bianchi smiled and nodded.

"Ruki found you?"

Lin nodded slowly.

"I saw Hati, but where's Ruki?" Bianchi stared at Lin worriedly.

"There were these creepy guys with gas masks," Lin explained. "Ruki busted out some guns and then started shooting them… She then shoved me on that big… dog… and then he started running, leaving Ruki to those freaky guys. Who's going on?"

"… There's a chance Ruki's been either captured alive or killed," Bianchi's expression hardened. "You're currently in the future."

"Killed!" Lin exclaimed. "She's already been in hit by a car, now she's going to be killed by random gas-mask-weirdos!"

"…" Bianchi frowned and sighed. "You must be tired." She smiled. It was the mafia. There was nothing they could do currently. "Are you hungry? I'm sure Kyoko, Haru and Ipin won't mind preparing something for you." She turned around and started walking down the hall. She gestured for Lin to follow. Lin furrowed her eyebrows and followed Bianchi, confused of what was going on. She hoped someone was going to explain to her soon. She hadn't really read the manga, which was Ruki's thing, so this was extremely puzzling. The way her otaku companion was acting, she assumed it to be serious though… Maybe it was a joke though…? Low probability of that possibility. Her head was starting to hurt. She remembered that some guy said something when she was crossing over to this world. Well, she pondered if 'crossing over' was a good term… Wait, what did he say again? Lin mentally smacked herself, she had forgotten.

Shit.

_Awweee shiiizzz_

_"Irie-sama, is it really wise to bring him in? This is a top secret known only to Byakuran-sama, us, and Irie-sama."_

_ "I'd like to keep a close eye on this one."_

_ "Wouldn't it be best to keep him out of here and put him in a cell?"_

_ "He's been drugged, his flame levels are low, and I've confiscated his box weapon and rings, he's just a mere fly now. But he may hold important information about Vongola. Any other objections?"_

_ "No sir."_

_ "No, Irie-sama's orders to us are absolute."_

"Ugh…," Ruki groaned. She slid her heavy eyelids up and gazed up at three people. She also noticed that she was seating on the ground and her hands were handcuffed behind her back. She stared at them in a daze for a moment before her eyes widened. The Cervellos and Irie Shouichi!

"So you've come to," A Cervello said.

"Oh lookie, a Cervello," Ruki grumbled. She glanced over to her left. "Ouhh! Mr. Stomachaches!"

Irie irked and spun around. "That's not my name!"

"It is now!" Ruki grinned at the older male. Ruki frowned as a clicking sound was heard and a cold barrel of a gun was aimed at her head. "Oh?"

"You're in no position to be taunting us," A Cervello said. "You are to answer any questions Irie-sama has and behave."

"But mooo~~m!" Ruki whined. The Cervello irked and Ruki started laughing. Irie grimaced and went back to his plan. He inserted his ring and then a box version of Melone base appeared on the screen. "Ouh… Shiney." Irie sweat dropped. Ruki was still tipsy from the drug they injected into her. She pondered what the hell it was and how long it'd take to make it wear off… Damn it. _Shouichi's a good guy, so I can take it easy. The only problems are those pesky Cervellos…_ Ruki sighed and leaned against some random post behind her.

"It's like watching the anime all over again," Ruki sighed. "Well, reading the manga too."

Irie glanced at her. "Otaku?"

"Damn straight."

"… You remind me of Spanner."

The Cervellos glanced at each other.

"Scanner?" Ruki asked.

"Spanner," Irie repeated. Ruki clicked her tongue, she clearly remembered the man, and she did have him as one of her faves after all. However, the three before her did not know that.

"Isn't that the guy you were shouting about earlier?"

Irie didn't respond and the grimaced as the Cervellos pushed a gun against her head once again. "Stop questioning Irie-sama."

"… He was the man I was talking about earlier," Irie answered her question. The Cervellos looked at him questionably.

"I heard he betrayed you," Ruki said raising an eyebrow. Irie's grip on the mouse (I think it's a mouse at least) tightened. Ruki sighed as the gun was pressed against her head with more pressure. "I am very well aware of the gun you know."

"Then you should know your place when speaking."

"…" Ruki yawned. "Yes Mommy!"

The Cervello holding the gun sweat dropped and one face palmed.

"Even though you're captured by the enemy, you're still pulling jokes?" She was kicked in the head.

"What a stupid boy."

Ruki mentally groaned. They thought she was a boy too! Ruki lay on the ground and stared at the ceiling. "I think I see the big dipper!"

"Ugh, seriously," Irie muttered.

"Is there the milky way?" Ruki stared intently at the ceiling. The Cervello sighed and kicked her in the side. "Owchies! OH! I SEE IT! THE NORTH LIGHTS! Aurora Borealis!"

"Huh?" The Cervellos looked up at the ceiling.

"Ahaha! Made you look!" Ruki grinned at them. They shook their heads and sweat dropped, grabbed Ruki by her hair. "RAAPE!" The let go of her and glanced uneasily at each other. "I REFUSE TO SUCK IT!" Ruki slid away from the two girls. "Oh wait… There's nothing to su…" She glanced at Irie. "Nevermind."

The two Cervellos irked. Something's really messed up about Ruki.

"Did he receive an overdose?" A Cervello asked.

"He was injected by the half syringe," The other replied. "Nothing more."

"… Then why is he so…"

"HYPER SPAZZY?" Ruki offered. They looked at her.

"… Sure…"

"It's 'cause that's just the way I am!"

"Strange Vongola…"

"OH! I SEE A MARSHMALLOW!" Ruki exclaimed.

"Now he sounds like Byakuran-san," Irie said.

"What? What's wrong with marshmallows?" Ruki growled.

"…" Everyone sweat dropped at Ruki's response. "I wonder if the rest of the Vongola are like this…"

"Nah, just me," Ruki said. "Then again, I don't know if I'm actually part of Vongola..."

"…"

"OH! DO YOU GUYS LISTEN TO LADY GAGA!"

They just stared at her like she was idiot. Oh wait. She _was_.

"Oh come on! It goes like… Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!~"

Again with the staring.

"I think he might have had an overdose," A Cervello said. The other nodded. "We should watch how much we give the squads now…"

Ruki puffed up her cheeks and then leaned against something random, staring at the screen. "HOLY FLOCK! RANDOM PEOPLE! YOSH!"

Everyone wondered what the hell was wrong with her.


	17. FiRsT sTaGe

YES! I'M DONE THIS CHAPTER! WOOOOOOOT! :]

This chapter is all over the place though... -cough-.

OH WELL, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ENJOY.

* * *

"This feels like S&M," Ruki murmured thoughtfully. She was being dragged by the Cervellos (though they were reluctant to even touch her) and a pistol at her head held by Irie. Irie frowned. "Nee, Shouichi, I wanna see you swaying your hips, dressed in lingerie, puckering your lips, and with a whip." Irie irked and turned dark red. The Cervellos paled and covered their mouths, refusing the urge to vomit.

"That's _so_ wrong," Irie gagged at the thought.

"Whuh!" Ruki exclaimed. He pressed the gun harder against her head. Oh, that sounded so wrong…

He managed to regain his composure and put on a serious face as they stepped through the door.

"That you would actually beat Genkishi was beyond my calculations," He said they stepped through the sliding doors. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ouh, they slide…," Ruki murmured thoughtfully totally ignoring the atmosphere.

"Irie Shouichi!" Tsuna exclaimed. His expression faltered. "Ruki!"

"First put down your fists, the talk comes after," A Cervello said.

"…Talk?" Tsuna asked.

"Didn't you hear? If you pull any smart moves, they'll die," Irie said coldly. Ruki raised an eyebrow. Nice acting. Ruki yawned. She listened to the boring conversation between Irie and Tsuna. It wasn't exactly boring to everyone, just Ruki. The Cervello woman pressed a button that revealed a weird device and then everyone inside the strange cylindered container woke up. Ruki just glanced around at everyone, her eyes rested on the group inside of the container. It seemed like Lin made it safely back to the base.

"Destroy the round device."

Ruki irked. Stupid idea, but they didn't know.

"Honestly, I'm amazed at your ignorance. If you destroy this device, the ones to be inconvenienced will be you, right?" Irie said. "After all, inside this device are your future selves."

Ruki was not surprised at the least. Rather, she wanted to take a nap. She glanced at Irie as he had his explanation about the whole tri-ni-sette thing. Ruki sighed.

"Why?" Tsuna asked." WHY WOULD YOU GO THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE TO GET US IN THIS TIME!"

"For Byakuran-san to be able to destroy the world in I hands and make a new world, he needs the Vongola rings. Sawada Tsunayoshi, hand over the sky ring. If not, we'll poison your guardians."

"We're not done talking yet Irie," Reborn said. "There's one part I can't agree on."

"We're not negotiating," The Cervello said. "This is an order."

_Take me to your leader!_ Ruki joked in her mind.

"If you don't obey within three seconds, you can't escape destruction."

Ruki heard the cocking of the gun against her head. She looked at Tsuna blankly.

3…

"TENTH! DON'T MIND US, PLEASE GET THOSE GUYS!" Gokudera shouted.

"But… there's no way I can…!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn glanced at Ruki. She was pretty calm.

2…

"DO IT SAWADA! AFTER THEY GET THE SKY RING, THEY'LL KILL US ANYWAY!" Lal Mirch shouted.

"But…"

1…

"Bang," Ruki said with a smirk.

"Iri…e…sa…ma..?" A Cervello asked before they both fell forward.

"Don't think badly of me, it'll just make you a little sleepy," Irie said.

"Haa… it's hot. I'm all worn out; I thought I'd try it out just once… Sawada Tsunayoshi and everyone from the family… Ah… I'm so nervous that my knees are shaking... You did well to get this far. I was waiting for you. I'm your ally."

"Geez, it took you long enough, this is why I call you Mr. Stomachaches," Ruki said. "By the way… stripping? By the way, you're not very believable at the moment."

"But it's true!" Irie shouted at her. "A lot of bad things happened though… for that I'm truly sorry… but, you had to be trained to increase your strength exponentially in the shortest possible time, so that you'd be ready for the battle that's to come. This was the only way!"

"For the battle that's to come?" Reborn asked.

"That's right! I am not the enemy you're after."

"Fuck you! You're making all this up!" Gokudera shouted. "You were the one who got us all into this mess!"

"Gokudera's right!"

"Who'd believe a thing you say?"

"Just think about it! If I wanted to kill you, I'd have killed you all much earlier already!" Irie exclaimed. "No matter how much the Millefiore drop their guard; their fire power is light years ahead of yours. Instead of replacing your future counterparts all at once, I made sure your counterparts of this era could guide and train all of you from the past." Ruki shifted feet and yawned. "Also, once you entered this base, I could have moved the base much earlier and capture all of you. But, that wouldn't help you to gain experience, so I had to delay it on purpose!"

_Yatta, Yatta…_ Ruki thought, taping her foot.

"That's not all." Lovely. "Did you think about why Ipin, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru were brought here from the past even thought they were not your guardians? You'd grow a lot stronger when there're people you want to protect. We'd decided that was a necessity we couldn't avoid. Actually…" He yelped as Tsuna grabbed his shoulders. Ruki glanced over to watch.

"HOW COULD YOU? WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO KYOKO-CHAN OR THE OTHERS!" Tsuna exclaimed. "IT'S NOT JUT THEM! EVEN BEFORE THE TRAINING STARTED, YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA-KUN, AND EVEN LAL… WE COULD HAVE DIED IN A FIGHT!"

Ruki looked away for a moment to glance at the Vongola guardians.

"… If that was the case… it couldn't be helped anyway. I'VE TRIED MY BEST TO PLAN IT ALL! IF SOMETHING UNEXPECTED HAPPENED, I'D BE IN TROUBLE TOO! ALL OF THIS IS A LOT MORE SERIOUS THAN YOU THINK!" Ruki gazed at him. "BESIDES, THIS ENTIRE PLAN WAS PART OF YOUR FUTURE COUNTERPART'S IDEA TOO, TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!"

"My idea?"

"That's also why future Hibari-kun knew about the ambush from us. Furthermore, your counterpart resisted the idea of getting the others involved till the very end. Finally, he acknowledged that this was something his past self needed in order to grow."

"I-is that true… I did this…?" Tsuna's expression was shocked.

"The boss would never allow the kids to get involved in this!"

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT'S EXACTLY WHY THIS SITUATION IS THAT BAD!" Irie exclaimed angrily. "LET ME FINISH TALKING FIRST!"

Ruki and Spanner snorted.

"IF WE DIDN'T TAKE THIS GAMBIT TO DEAL WITH THIS SITUATION, ALL OF YOUR AND ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE ANNIHILATED! In fact! More people… or worse, ALL OF HUMANITY WILL BE IN CRISIS!"

"Is that related to the battle that's to come you mentioned earlier?" Reborn asked.

"Eh? Ah… yeah…" Irie seemed to have calmed down. Did he switch moods as fast Ruki? … Hopefully not.

"I think we can believe him," Reborn said. "He answered most of the questions I'd been wondering around. And, all the facts have been consistent so far."

"T-thank you… that's right… your true enemy is Byakuran-san."

Ruki clapped silently.

"Byakuran will stop at nothing to collect the 7^3 and take control of the world… he called this plan this "7^3 policy"… If he succeeds in getting what he wants, you're going to see a hell much worse than what you've experienced so far… Any man, organization, or country that doesn't do as he says will be wiped out…"

"If that's the case, there's one thing I don't get. Why have you been helping Byakuran until now?" Reborn asked. "If you hadn't used the 10-year-bazooka to send the Vongola rings to this era, he would never be able to complete his plan, right?"

"…Yeah… for a while anyway. Even without my help, he would have found some way to send you guys to the future. Plus, there's another reason why I had to use this method. The only way to seal Byakuran's power and defeat him is in this era!"

Ruki shifted her feet once again. This was getting boring. Though, she'd prefer this over the fighting and killing.

"There's also a second stage that we have to clear too!"

"Eh? We have to fight some more?" Tusna asked.

"Ah, no… it's not that… I wanted to let you guys rest and heal your injuries for a while. But, whether or not we get the luxury depends entirely on stage 2."

"Ruki," Reborn called. Ruki looked over at the arcobaleno.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I want to ask your opinion on this, if you'll speak," He said.

"Reborn-san! Why would you ask for her opinion on this!" Gokudera asked.

"Ah, so what Tsunayoshi-kun and Hibari-kun told me about Rukiyo being a girl was true," Irie murmured.

"Well?" Reborn asked. Ruki sighed.

"He's perfectly safe," She said.

"Then it's settled, Irie's our ally," Reborn said.

"Great, now can I rap- I mean… You know what? Screw asking." Ruki ran over and glomped Irie.

"E-eh?" Irie turned red.

"You're tall, but you're cuddly!~" Ruki sang.

"Tch, idiot woman's already all over him," Gokudera muttered with disgust.

"Oh! This reminds me! Rasiel versus Xanxus!" Ruki said in delight. She jumped up and down, clasping her hands together. "Go Xanxus!"

"Eh?" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Xanxus?" Reborn asked.

"Fighting sitting down! Wewt wewt!" Ruki grinned. "Kinky man."

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun was telling the truth when he said that Ruki knew a lot about this world," Irie commented. He pressed the button to release the others from the weird cylinder. "So you really are from another world…"

"Oh! Which reminds me!" Ruki ran up to Spanner. "Are you really an otaku?"

Spanner blinked. "Yeah."

"Do you know –**copyright censor**-?"

"Oh yeah! I know that series! One of my favourites."

"I know! Did you ever notice how the anime's waay different than the manga?"

"Usually animes are different than the manga, but yeah."

"I know, but didn't THEY mess up –**copyright censor**-?"

"Yeah! I completely agree! –**copyright censor**-'s attitude to –**copyright censor**- is totally different! Watching –**copyright censor**-'s anime, it totally threw me off and ruined my image of him!"

"MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY! Then there's the series –**copyright censor**-"

Spanner nodded enthusiastically. "Don't forget –**copyright censor**- too!"

Everyone glanced back and forth between the two otakus.

"But isn't the anime version of –**copyright censor**- better than the manga though?"

"Well, that's because –**copyright censor**-'s manga is a 4koma."

"Truee… but what about –**copyright censor**-, -**copyright censor**-, -**copyright censor**-, and –**copyright censor**-?"

"Well…"

Tsuna and Irie groaned. Leave it to the otakus to go on and on and on… and on…

"Oh! CHROOOOMEEEE!" Ruki ran over to her companion. "YOU'RE CONSCIOUS!" She threw her arms around the poor girl.

"Y-Y-Yuuki-chan!" Chrome had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Ruki.

"For the record, my actual name's Li Rukiyo, can you can call me Ruki though," Ruki said grinning.

"A-ah… R-Ruki-chan," Chrome said blushing. "W-why're you wearing b-boy clothes?"

"It's more my style," Ruki said, grinning sheepishly. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"N-no!" Chrome immediately shook her head. "It's perfectly fine, Ruki-chan!"

"That's good," Ruki put on a soft smile. "I told you, we'd meet again in the mist, didn't I?"

Chrome nodded. "Mist… meant the flame, right?"

"Yep!~" Ruki ruffled the other girl's hair. Chrome was flustered.

_R-Ruki-chan looks like a boy…_ Chrome thought in embarrassment.

"So Chrome was the one you visit?" Reborn asked, walking over. Ruki nodded and smiled sadly.

"Before… _that_ happened," She said quietly. Chrome frowned and shifted her gaze to the floor. Reborn was silent. A simple pin drop could be heard in the area. "WELL, WHAT NOW?"

"You should already know," Reborn said, kicking her in the head. She grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah _I_ do, but what about _you_ guys?" Ruki asked.

"You all should still rest," Irie said. He looked at Ruki strangely for a moment. "Has the drug worn off yet?"

"Pretty much. Why?"

"… I guess it wasn't the drug making you act that way then," Irie murmured, sweat dropping. Ruki laughed. She pounced on Irie and he yelped. Chrome turned bright red as she saw what Ruki was doing to Irie. She felt a little bit of an unfamiliar feeling. The frown on her face seemed permanent and she fidgeted on the spot. Ruki glanced over and chuckled. Chrome looked so cute fuming on the spot. Ruki giggled and nearly suffocated Irie to death. Chrome's frown deepened and her eyes were downcast.

"Chroommeee! Join in!" She laughed. Chrome looked up in surprise and embarrassment.

"E-eh?" Chrome asked. Ruki made a silly face and glomped Chrome.

"Chrome is so cute!" Ruki giggled. Chrome turned bright red.

"Once again, Ruki never fails to molest someone," Tsuna murmured with a sweat drop.

"Awee, Tsuna must feel left out!" Ruki laughed. Tsuna paled and immediately shook his head. Ruki ignored it and jumped him.

"Ah! GET OFF JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted angrily. Everyone watched with sweat drops. Weren't they supposed to be resting? Ruki's grip on Tsuna loosened and suddenly she just sat up and sighed. Everyone blinked confused. Ruki groaned and fell onto her back, staring up at the sky.

"It's way too early," Ruki groaned.

"Early?" Kusakabe asked.

"Mm hmm," Ruki murmured. She glanced over at Hibari and walked over to him. "Nee Kyouya, what was it like being pwned?" Everyone looked at them strangely but then went back to doing what they were doing earlier… aside from being Ruki-terrorized. Hibari stared at her for a moment before glaring.

"Skipping school?" Hibari growled.

"Not exactly," Ruki said. "I attended school."

"You attendance records disagree."

"But Kyouya-kun, you can't see my attendance records, they're back in my world," Ruki said, blinking.

Hibari furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. He frowned and looked at her. "What nonsense are you spouting, herbivore?"

"For the record, I'm an omnivore. Ah… that's right… you don't know that I'm not from this world…" Ruki frowned and tapped her chin, wondering how to say it to Hibari without him biting her to death.

"… Not from this world?" Hibari was looking at her as if he thought she was going insane. Oh wait, he did.

"Honestly, I'm really starting not to care whether people believe it or not," Ruki murmured. She banged her forehead against the cylinder container that Hibari happened to be leaning on. Hibari frowned. He grabbed her shoulder and forcefully turned her so she'd stop it.

"Stop doing that," Hibari said. Ruki pouted. "You have very little brain cells, the next thing I need is for you to lack even more."

"…" Ruki rolled her eyes. "Nee, Kyouya, did you miss me at all?"

"… Who would miss a herbivore like you?" He grunted.

"Mmm… I guess you have a point." A little hurt flashed in her eyes and Hibari looked away. Ruki sighed. She hugged him, inhaling his scent.

"Herbivore," Hibari growled threateningly.

"One more minute," Ruki murmured, burying her nose into his neck. Chrome watched with wide eyes.

Hibari raised a tonfa threateningly. Ruki's grip loosened and she sighed. "Kyouya-kun, you haven't changed one bit."

Ruki turned and walked over to Chrome. Hibari frowned and closed his eyes, once again, leaning against the cylinder.

"Funeral Wreaths," Ruki said suddenly. Everyone blinked.

"Funeral Wreaths?" Irie asked.

"Funeral Wreaths," Ruki confirmed for him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What're Funeral Wreaths?" Tsuna asked.

"… It's a type of band arrangement of flowers, also another name for the guardians of Millefiore," Irie explained.

"She's spewing random nonsense as usual," Gokudera said.

"Giannini just received new from Italy about the main battle. Looks like Xanxus managed to defeat his opponents," Reborn said. Ruki sighed. Irie began shouting some random motivational things and complementing the Vongola's fighting power.

"Far too early," Ruki said.

"But we're won, right!" Irie asked.

"**Oh, no. This is merely a little break.**" A Byakuran apparatus appeared. "**Both the main battle in Italy… and the Melone Base… You have been most entertaining. This pre-game battle had a very important purpose, you know. Like, you've shown me the true abilities of the Vongola's most powerful squad… and Shou-chan's desperate act of trying to lie to me. Indeed, you managed to carry out your plans very well, Shou-chan. I didn't expect you to join forces with the Vongola in this manner, but… I knew you would become my enemy sooner or later. Because, Shou-chan, you have always looked at my actions and plans with disapproval, since a long time ago.**"

"…What you're doing is… wrong!" Irie said.

"**See? Well, whatever makes you happy. You'll soon see who's in the right and wrong. But, Shou-chan, you really like living on the edge, don't you? The Vongola 10****th**** boss is still a greenhorn. Yet, you've cast your fate in with him. To tell you the truth, it's all too easy for me to continue the battle without a break, and crush the Vongola completely. But, I've been having so much fun so far. Plus, being betray by my most trusted aide, had to have some effect as my pride as a leader, right? That's why, I though it's about time we had a proper match.**"

Ruki snorted, though, no one seemed to notice.

"**An official trial of strength… between the Vongola family, under Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun's command and my Millefiore family. Of course, the 7^3 will be the stake. The time is just, too. A farewell party to bid Shou-chan and this world goodbye, and… a ceremony to celebrate the new world!~**"

Ruki couldn't help it anymore. She bursted out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!~" She fell over and started rolling on the floor. Byakuran frowned and looked at her with dismay. Everyone else looked at her as if she were crazy. … Maybe she was… yeah.

"**What's so funny?**"

Ruki kept laughing. "Your plans are so funny." She grinned at him and his eyes narrowed. She managed to calm down her laughing and sit up. "There's a few things I want to point out to you though."

"**Oh?**"

"First of all, wings won't symbolize you as being above humans," She snorted at that. He looked mildly surprised but then smile.

"**Really now?**"

"Mm hmm." She nodded. "Second of all, I don't have a problem with your marshmallow problems, but naming your Funeral Wreaths after flowers, even the name Funeral Wreaths is flower related, now _that_ affinity is kind of creepy."

"What do you mean by Funeral Wreaths names?" Irie asked. "I don't get it!"

**"… Oh? You know about the Funeral Wreaths?**" Byakuran asked. He was amused.

"Bluebell, Zakura, Kikyou, Daisy, Torikabuto," Ruki said with a smile. Byakuran seemed even more interested in what she was saying. Ruki's voice dropped to a dead whisper, no one except Byakuran could hear the last two words she said. "Even… Ghost."

"**My, my,**" Byakuran's smile seem to twitch. "**Seems like you know a lot.**"

"But of course," Ruki said, her voice back to her normal tone. She was imitating his smile, which seemed to tick him off.

"What're you talking about, Ruki?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, why don't you take the honors to explain, Byakuran?" Ruki asked, smirking at him. He replied with a smile. "Or rather, may I call you Bya-chan?"

"**Oh? What an interesting name… Anyways, of course, thank you for the honor, Ruki-kun, was it?**" Ruki irked.

"NOT YOU TOO!" She fell over onto her back. Byakuran blinked but went to explain. The mare rings shattered.

"They're fakes!" Irie exclaimed.

"**Of course, they are beautiful stones of rank A too, but… the 7^3 are a lot more special than that."**

"But of course," Ruki snorted, sitting up once again. She patted the rocks that had got caught in her hair.

"But…" Irie started, looking at his hand with wide eyes.

"**Sorry Shou-chan. I've actually assembled another group in secret. Let me introduce them to you. Even though, Ruki-kun here has already seemed to know them.**" A big image appeared behind him.

"The real six funeral wreaths!"

Ruki was giggling and Byakuran continued on, growing used to ignoring her. Like everyone did.

"**Yep. They are the real ones chosen by me for the new world.**"

Ruki ignored him as well, drawing imaginary circles and symbols in the air while Byakuran explained. No one seemed to pay attention to her anymore, they were all engrossed with what Byakuran was explaining and displaying. Ruki didn't mind either way. She'd tell them what to do, but then that'd ruin the fun, wouldn't it?

"**Details will be informed 10 days later,**" Byakuran said with a smile.

"Woot, Choice," Ruki murmured. She was still doodling in the air. Byakuran seemed to be growing irritated and amused at Ruki's every word.

"**Mm, Ruki-kun, you're quite an interesting fellow,**" He said. Ruki irked at that.

"What did you just call me?" Ruki's eye twitched.

"**Mm...**" Byakuran's smile grew. "**Oh, I'd be so much fun talking to you, I really want to talk to you more… but you all can't escape. The Melone base you are located in is going to disappear.**"

"Lovely," Ruki grunted.

"**To be accurate, it's because of the super ring transmission system is moving.**"

"Uh huh," Ruki was playing with one of her rings now. She had gotten her weapons back from Irie earlier.

"**See you 10 days later,**" Byakuran said.

"Au revoir," Ruki murmured.

Suddenly, the area lit up. Ruki groaned and made sure Chrome was lying on the ground and then shut her eyes tightly. In a flash, the base was gone. Ruki propped herself up on her elbows and stared at the scenery. Sorta.

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "The base… Melone base is gone!"

"No shit Sherlock," Ruki muttered. She waved her legs behind her back, and rested her chin on her palm. She yawned as they reunited with Ryohei from ten years back. She walked over, not exactly listening to their conversations and stared up at the large, round device. "So this is what it looks like up close… Ah…"

She glanced over at Irie as he did something to the device. It suddenly lit up and he started spouting stuff.

"Oh, that's right," Ruki murmured. "Vongola boxes." She smiled a little. At least things were finally going to get interesting. Not really… Well, maybe she'd find something fun to do while this entire arc was happening. Her eyes widened as Chrome collapsed on the ground. "Na…" She bit her tongue to stop her from saying that name. She sighed. She frowned as she tasted her own blood. _Whoops. Didn't mean to bite myself that hard. _She sighed. _My blood… It tastes disgusting._

Ruki turned around to Tsuna calling her name. He told her that they were leaving. She simply nodded and followed everyone.

"We need to have a looong discussion about –**copyright censor**- sometime," Spanner said smiling. Ruki nodded with a small smile. She followed Tsuna and the others silently with a blank expression. When they were hiding behind an alley way, Ruki simply breezed past them and walked onto the sidewalk.

"Ruki… Can't you be at least a little more cautious?" Tsuna asked. Ruki looked at him for a moment and shrugged.

"This area's fine," was her reply.

"Ah…" Tsuna stared at Ruki strangely. She changed moods again. She seriously needed to keep her mood swings and bipolarity at a limit… however, he'd never tell her that (he thought of it very often though). Ruki yawned as she followed everyone down the street. As they reached the crossing road, everyone's, excluding Ruki's, faces lit up. They ran down the street. Ruki sighed and watched blankly. It was then that Lin ran up to her.

"SO BASICALLY THERE'S THE MILLE-WHATCHAMACALLITS AFTER THE VONGOLA? YOU WERE CAPTURED AND TAKEN PRISONER FOR A BIT AND THEN THE BAD GUY, IRI-WHATEVER DRUGGED YOU A-AND UH…!" Lin exclaimed. Ruki sweat dropped. Her friend was such a spazz.

"Pretty much, I'll explain it in more detail at the base, ne?" Ruki said, grinning. "I'm assuming Bianchi explained this to you."

Lin nodded. Ruki snorted. She put her hand on Lin's head.

"Lin, did you shrink?"

"WHAT!"

"I'm kidding," Ruki laughed softly. "I missed you, you know."

Lin stared at Ruki with wide eyes. Her eyes started to water up and she hugged her companion. Ruki smiled sheepishly and hugged her friend back. "Why did you have to die?"

"Well, I'm alive now," Ruki murmured. "Aren't you practically dead and alive too?"

"Sorta," Lin said, wiping the tears away from her eyes, pouting.

Ruki pursed her lip. "Were you… scared?"

"…" Lin looked away. Ruki smiled sadly.

"Well, now you have your idiot Dera-chune to protect you!" Ruki slapped Gokudera on the back.

"OI!" He exclaimed. Ruki laughed and shoved him to Lin and she turned bright red. Gokudera managed to stop his footing fast enough so he didn't topple over Lin. He looked away with a little blush on his cheeks. Ruki grinned. When she saw that no one was looking, the smile fell from her face.

She sucked the wound on her tongue. She knew that soon, her bloodlust may drive her to insanity. She smirked. Yes, that'd be pure hysteria. Her eyes closed as she leaned against a nearby building. She let out a sigh.

This was going to be a fun game.

Now all she needed was the players…


	18. Shrugs and Unrelated :Siblings:

SORRYYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! TT_TT

I've been busy D:

Anyways! Guess what! Linny and I are thinking of like.. hosting a blog or twitter or something like that. Keep in mind that it's a place where I'll tell you updates on new chapters of fanfictions! Interested?

Also! If Linny and I were to have a livestream with VOICES, or something like that... something with live voices I think... would you come?

And another question! (Sorry for the questions and stuff) Well actually, this is a command... GO READ THE NEW FF I HAVE WITH SHORT TEXTS AND SHTUFF. REVIEW IT. 'CAUSE WELL...

JUST DO IT.

Imma update it when I upload this...

ANYWAYS

ONTO THE CHAPTER.

IOUNNO.

* * *

Ruki grinned sadistically as she brought down the knife onto the throat of the victim in front of her. The person screamed and soon, died. She laughed. She looked at the blade and licked it.

"R-R-Ruki?"

Her eyes flashed red as she glanced at the person who had spoken. He had unnatural-looking spiked hair, but his face was indistinguishable. She knew who it was…

"You've come out to play? Tsu-na," Ruki said with a malicious smile, licking the blood off of her lips. Tsuna backed away slowly as Ruki took a step forward. She raised the knife and–

Ruki eyes opened as she stared at the bottom of the top bunk of the bed above her. She snorted and then struggled to hold in her laughs. Her cheeks hurt and her hand was pressed tightly over her mouth to preventing her from laughing out loud. She started snicker, giggling and chuckling. At this time, Lin, on the top bunk, was sweat dropping and looking around awkwardly in the room. Yep. Ruki hadn't really changed.

Ruki's random… noises… finally died down and Ruki smacked herself with her pillow. She sighed. _ I think I needa get a breather and ditch this place for a bit. The question is… where to?_

Ruki smacked herself with her pillow again and then groaned.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" Lin exclaimed, leaning over the edge and hitting Ruki in the face with her own pillow.

_TRALALALALALALALA_

"Well… That was an interesting pillow fight," Ruki said randomly as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hahi…? Chrome, are you not hungry?" Haru asked. Ruki blinked and stared at the table in the middle of the room. There sat an unsure Chrome, who was surrounded by Haru, Kyoko, Ipin, and Bianchi.

"Oh? And what's going on here?" Ruki asked, walking over to the table. Chrome looked at her, as if asking for help. Ruki smiled. Chrome was so cute.

"Ah, Chrome-chan hasn't eaten yet," Kyoko said. She looked at said girl. "If you're not hungry, you don't have to force yourself. Food tastes good only if you're hungry."

Ruki giggled and looked down and blushed. Chrome quickly excused herself, looking pleadingly at Ruki before rushing out of the room.

"She hasn't been eating, is she OK?" Haru asked worriedly. Ruki laughed. Bianchi smiled.

"She just doesn't know what to do when she's treated gently…," Bianchi said. She looked at Ruki.

"Chrome's cute, nee?" Ruki giggled.

Bianchi told the girls about Chrome current _situation_. Ruki frowned. If she hadn't gone back to her world… then… Ruki sighed and glanced over at the boys that had just entered the room. She yawned and walked past them.

"W-wait! Ruki-chan!" Kyoko called. Ruki blinked and turned around, halfway out the door. "We're planning on taking a walk around up there…"

"Oh, I remember this," Ruki muttered. "Sounds interesting."

"Ruki-chan didn't eat either…," Haru murmured. Ipin nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, there's something I need to check up on at the moment." She breezed past the guys and down the hall.

"Fa la la laalalalalalala~," Ruki said randomly.

"I CAN HEAR YOU FROM DOWN THE DANG HALL!" Lin exclaimed. Ruki laughed.

"HI LINNY!"

"SHADDUP!"

"LUV YAH TWO."

"EW. I HATE YOU."

"BACK AT CHA."

"…" Lin shook her head and grumbled as she walked down the hall and Ruki snickered, grinning to herself and ran after her friend.

_ROROROROROROROROR_

Ruki roamed the streets of Namimori alone. There was nowhere for her to return to, she had no future self in this world after all. Ruki snorted. Even if she did, what was the point? She gazed behind her. There stood Namimori middle school, standing as proudly as ever. Thinking back to school reminded her of her world. She leaned against the gates of Namimori-chuu and then fell down onto her bottom. She sighed.

"I miss Ace…," Ruki murmured. She pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her face on her knees, she sniffed.

"Herbivore, what do you think you're doing?" A voice asked. Ruki didn't respond.

"Eh? A friend of yours, Kyouya?" A new voice asked.

"Herbivore." She felt a nudge on her leg with a shoe.

"Kyouya, that's not nice. I think he's crying…"

"Oi, Li Rukiyo," Hibari growled.

"Just leave me alone," Ruki sniffed.

"Oh man, he really _is_ crying…"

"You're sitting right in front of Namimori," Hibari muttered. Ruki sniffed and then kept her face hidden and wiped her tears. She looked up at Hibari and pouted.

"Kyouya-kun, as usual, you're pretty heartless. Even your future self was nicer to me," Ruki said. "Despite the perverted advances…"

"Eh? Future Kyouya did perverted advances!" The blonde foreigner asked. Dino!

"Oh, hey, it's future Dino," Ruki said blinking. Hibari grunted.

"Um… Hi…," Dino said, blinking. "You're a friend of Kyouya's, right?" Hibari snorted.

"Sorta, my name's Li Rukiyo, Ruki for short," Ruki said, still sitting down, holding out a hand. Dino awkwardly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you… My name's Dino, but you already know that," Dino said with a sheepish grin. Ruki smiled. Hibari's eye twitched. He tried to smack Dino with a tonfa but the older man dodges in surprise. "K-Kyouya! I already said I would train you!"

"Shut up and let me bite you to death," growled Hibari.

Ruki sweat dropped as Hibari chased Dino and the two ran off.

"Oh! Bye Ruki!" Dino shouted. Hibari's eyes narrowed and picked up his pace. Dino yelped. Romario (What! Ruki didn't even notice him) ran after them.

"Loud bunch," A new voice said monotonously.

Ruki jumped. She turned her head to her left. There stood a person… with an extremely large frog hat. _Wait… monotone voice…. Frog hat… it's…_

"FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Ruki exclaimed, jumping the boy. Fran sweat dropped.

"Master was right, you did recognize me immediately," Fran murmured.

"Master?" Ruki murmured, still hugging him. "… Man, Mukuro's such an S&M freak."

"Master's very cruel," Fran added. Ruki nodded.

"He's a pedo," Ruki said. Fran agreed. Fran felt a mental stab in his head.

"Ow master." Ruki giggled.

"Man, I love your hat," She mused, running her hands over the frog cap. Fran frowned.

"I don't, but Bel-senpai won't let me take it off," Fran said. Ruki giggled. Take it off… She mentally smacked herself.

"Anyways, why're you here?" Ruki asked.

"Master told me to find you," Fran said shrugging.

"Really?" Ruki asked blinking. Fran nodded.

"He did."

"The pedo." Fran nodded again. There was a pause. "So, what did he send you here for?"

"… I don't know." Fran shrugged. Ruki replied the gesture. She grabbed Fran's hand. He looked at her blankly.

"Nee, Fran, can I call you Fran-niichan?" Ruki asked with a grin. "It just fits in the moment to me." Fran looked at their hands blankly for a moment before shrugging.

"Then I'll call you Ruki… imouto?" His mouth turned strangely as he said that. Ruki laughed.

"Sure," She said with a grin. Fran looked at her for a moment. _Weird girl. Master knows strange people. _

"So who were those two guys from earlier?"

"Oh, that was Kyouya-kun and Dino," Ruki said. Fran nodded. Dino he knew… Kyouya-kun? Hibari Kyouya? Wasn't he the Vongola tenth's cloud guardian…? Oh well. He blinked with a blank expression as a hand was waving up and down in his face. He shifted his gaze to Ruki. "You blank out for a bit, though, I do that too!~" Fran nodded for no reason. Ruki raised an eyebrow. "So what now?"

"Dunno."

"…"

The two stared at each other.

"How long are you gonna be here for?"

A shrug.

"Dunno."

"Oh well, let's just walk around then," Ruki said, taking a step forward and tugging on Fran's hand, they both still haven't let go yet. He nodded and followed his… _little sister_? Well, that's what imouto meant anyways… Well, at least she wasn't Bel and stabbing him with knives for no reason. She actually liked his bluntness too. But then again, he found her weird. His master never really said why he had to find this girl, but now that he's found her, what was he supposed to do? Was his master just watching them laughing? He had a creepy laugh after all. Fran frowned as he felt another mental stab.

_Ow master. That hurt._

Mukuro didn't reply, but Fran could image his smug look, along with a creepy angered smile. Maybe he'd stab him in the head… well hat… with his trident. He would never listen to him when he claimed it _hurt_.

…

He hated him big ass hat. Ruki seemed to love it though… Wait, how did the topic wander to that? Oh well. Bel made him wear it because he was the replacement for their past mist guardian… Mammon was it? Did Bel miss the person or something? Whatever, he's cruel to make him wear the hat all the time. He can't open his box weapon then. He needed his special stances after all.

"Fran-nii, you've been spacing out a lot," Ruki said for a moment, not looking at him. He blinked and looked at her for a moment. She was still pulling him along, while he willingly followed, keeping in time with her footsteps to keep from tumbling over.

"I have?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Mmm."

"So. Where are we going?"

Ruki paused to looked back at him. She grinned. "I don't know!~"

Fran nodded. "I see."

"… This is way different than walking with the others," Ruki mused. Fran tilted his head to the side.

"How so?"

"They'd get mad at me for not knowing where we were walking."

"Ah."

"How come you're not?"

Fran shrugged. Ruki made a strange face and then pouted. "Ruki- imouto, that's a weird face."

Ruki snorted and laughed. "I guess it is."

"Don't guess. It is. It's ugly."

"Meh." Boy was he blunt. Then again, that's what she liked about him. Somewhat. He never smiled though… Oh well.

Fran looked at Ruki for a moment. He didn't smile, but she did a lot. Not as much and as wide as Bel-senpai did, but quite a lot compared to himself. He looked down at their hands. They were not entwined in a romancey way, but they were still holding hands. What the heck was this whole thing supposed to mean anyways? Fran made a hardly noticeable crease in his forehead but then it was gone. Ruki seemed to have not noticed it.

"Mm, I wonder where Linny went," Ruki mused. "Probably will Dera-chun… Making out."

"… Should you really be thinking about stuff like that?" Fran asked. Ruki shrugged. "I see."

"Mmm…" Ruki gazed at the sky. "Wow, how long have we been wandering and talking for?" Fran looked up at the sky was well.

"… A long time?" Ruki laughed.

"I guess. I think I gotta be heading to the Namimori middle school now. Wanna come to meet the others?"

"Nah, I gotta get going I guess." Ruki nodded.

"Getting ready to break Mukuro out?" Fran looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Nee, Ruki imouto…," Fran murmured. He was getting used to calling her that. "How do you know so much?"

"It's because…" Ruki let go of his hand and spun around, her hands clasped together behind her back, a smile on her face. "I'm from another world."

"…" Fran's expression was blank as usual.

"A world where this world, is just a mere story," Ruki said, closing her eyes.

"Are you trying to make this dramatic?" Fran asked. Ruki shrugged and grinned. She started walking down the street again. Fran blinked and then he started to walk forward as well, a quicker pace set in his footing. He took hold of Ruki's hand and she looked at him surprised. "… I'm supposed to give you this…" Fran slipped a ring on her finger. "It's a mist ring… I think." Ruki nodded dumbly. "Well… I gotta go…" He looked at her for a moment.

Ruki's eyes widened. Fran stood up straight and then waved goodbye and she just watched him go, waving her hand dumbly. "I guess we can call that _sibling_ affection…?" Ruki pursed her lips and furrowed her brows.

So… she could call a simple kiss on the cheek their way of _sibling affection_… and it didn't mean anything serious… right? Oh well.

_SUBLIMINAL MESSAGING!_

"Everyone's already here?" Ruki said as she tilted her head to the side. Everyone was standing at the entrance.

"No shit," Lin muttered. She blinked. "Hey Ruki… What's that on your left hand?"

Tsuna, who was innocently standing beside Lin, glanced over at Ruki's hand. He blinked and then his eyes widened. Everyone else joined in. The entire group was sputtering random nonsense that Ruki didn't understand. It was until Kyoko and Haru shouted it that she understood.

"RUKI-CHAN! IS THAT A RING ON YOUR RING FINGER!"

"Oh…"


	19. NOTICE!: READ IT OR I WILL KICK YOU

Sorry, this isn't an update. Buuttttt!... (no, not the rear end =3=) if we get some followers on our new blog, (tumblr), then you guys might have yourselves an early update!

ALSO... There's a chance of some sort of art and some parts (or an entire thing) of a manga/doujinshi of Swap! hosted on that :3

http : / / asiankhrcrew .tumblr. com/

(get rid of the spaces)

OR VISIT MY PROFILE. THERE'S A LINK TO IT THERE.

We're still working on the blog, so I apologize for the lack of stuff, but we're trying to update A.S.A.P along with Swap! *wink*

So yeah.

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.


	20. OMAKE PART 1

**SWAP! OMAKE TIME!**

Yeah. ch 19 still in the making, so I decided to make a short little omake based off of a random messed up dream I had. there were more characters, but to hell with it, we're not at that arc yet! **CH 19 IS 50% DONE!**

I'm still curious to as if you guys want to me to respond to your reviews or not. O_o (poll on my profile)

Oh yeah, please drop by my deviantart!~ I need company you know *pout*

...

Sorry about updates and stuff, I've been trying to update ASAP. *sigh* Things have happened which involve me apologizing to Linny for calling her so late at night! ANYWAYSSSSSS... YEAH.

Oh, I'm working on a doujinshi (actually, it's probably going to be a book with little KHR doujinshi oneshots and random art haha) but yeah. It'd be epic if you guys were to want to buy it... Please? (ROFL, I'm saying this even if it isn't even finished yet. I only just finished sketching a G27 oneshot which has an uber-adorable Tsuna in it! Um.. Reserve/pre-order? Haha, whatever you want to call it.) OH. YOU CAN REQUEST PAIRINGS TOO FOR THE DOUJINSHI. Omg. please help me out and buy it when I'm done? (I'll probably post a random update on this, my DA and the Tumblr Blog when it's done XD)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. If I did... then... I'll leave it at that.**

* * *

Ruki yawned boredly as she laid her head against the table in Tsuna's room.

"Tsuuuunnaaa! There's nothing to do!" Ruki cried.

"Why are you even in my room?" Tsuna muttered, flipping through some random magazine in his lap as he sat on his bed.

"Because, for some reason, your room is colder than mine...," Ruki murmured. She looked at Tsuna with puppy eyes and he sweatdropped. She stood up and walked over to him and sat beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Nee, nee, how do you keep it so cold in here?" She looked at him curiously.

"I don't know... it just is... ask Reborn...?" Tsuna said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Maybe later, I guess."

Tsuna had gotten used to Ruki's presence over the months, not that he wanted to, he just had to. She still surprised him with what she did though, even though he should've expected it. He blushed as he remembered the conversation he had with her one day.

_"Let's get one thing straight. I'm a pervert, very close to rapist I guess, but I'm no whore or slut."_

Sure. SUUUUURE.

Then again, the mental image of Ruki going around to random guys and having sex with them for money. Well, his stomach churned as he thought about it. It was disturbing. Sure she was currently surrounded with random companions that just happened to be guys... but she wasn't exactly having SEX. Oh pray to god she wasn't. She talked about the kind of stuff, though she was embarrassed as well when it came to that topic. She probably wasn't going to go to random guys _outside of their safe circle_. No one had bad intentions when it came to that kind of stuff, or well, he hopefully assumed. He'd been GROPED before by her, but she only did that to people close to her, he had yet to see her corner some poor kid at their school that they didn't know and then... well... you know.

... He wasn't even sure this was a proper analysis...

His eyes widened and he had the wind knocked out of him as he was pushed onto his bed and his magazine slipped off his lap. It wasn't like he was really _reading_ it anyways. Ruki was on top of him, staring into his eyes as both her hands were at their side of his head, preventing him from moving, well unless he slid downwards and off the bed, but he didn't really want to make a fool out of himself like usual and do that. His face was a little flush as Ruki stared intently at him, studying his features. She then sighed and fell forward, pressing her face into the crook his neck, fanning hot breath over his shoulder and neck. His eyes widened once again and he turned a darker shade of red.

"R-Ru-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything that'll hurt you," Ruki muttered, muffled by he made a little noise because it tickled.

It was kind of peaceful lying like that...

Tsuna yelped.

Ruki nipped gently and lightly at his neck. Tsuna shot up, taking Ruki with him, but her arms wrapped around his waist, gently, but securely.

"R-Ruki! What're you d-doing!" Tsuna asked, for some reason, he couldn't get his voice louder than a whisper. The arms around his waist tightened as Ruki whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Tsuna, for some reason, felt relaxed. He found his arms slowly wrapping themselves around her waist as she felt her smile against his neck. She kissed his neck and then kissed his cheek gently, his nose, and the corner of his mouth... Ruki stared into the depths of Tsuna's eyes for a moment before sighing softly, pressing her lips against his. The arms around her waist stiffened and tense, but after a few more chaste kisses, he relaxed.

She brushed their noses together and leaned forward again. Their lips met again and Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt something on his bottom lip. He felt her hand rub his back soothingly and he realized that she had slipped her tongue into his mouth. He made a weird sound that seem to add to Ruki's amusement and then her eyes widened as she suddenly broke the kiss, leaving Tsuna panting and blushing like crazy. Saliva dribbled down to his chin and his eyes were half lidded. Ruki grinned and jumped off of him.

"I KNOW WHAT GAME WE CAN PLAY NOW!"

She ran out of his room and he heard her rushed downstairs. He wiped the drool tailing own his face and then he stared at nothing with a confused expression.

"... What?"

_WHATCHAMACALLIT JUST HAPPENED!_

Tsuna groaned in annoyance as the doorbell rang a few moments later. He stepped out of his room and Ruki hugged him around his waist.

"Thanks to our little random session earlier, I had a great idea! I invited some people over to play! Come downstairs!" Ruki giggled as she bolted down the stairs to open the front door and greet whoever had rung the doorbell of annoyance.

Tsuna begrudgingly walked down the stairs, only to see his fellow guardians and some others sitting in a circle in his living room. He blinked.

"What're you guys doing?" He asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Hey," Lin said waving.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera exclaimed. "GOOD EVENING!"

"Hey Tsuna," Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said.

"B-boss," Chrome said nodding. (I DON'T CARE. THOSE TWO ARE GOING TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM. BUZZ OFF IF YOU DUN LIKE IT!)

Lambo was absent, and Hibari was nowhere to be seen. Figures. Gokudera patted the spot beside him, even getting a little cushion. Tsuna sweat dropped and put the cushion back, sitting on the floor. Giggling could be heard as Hibari was pushed into the living room and Dino and Ruki pushing him into the room.

"Come on Kyouya(-kun)," The two of them said.

"I have crowds," Hibari growled, raising his tonfas.

"Pleeeease?" Ruki gave him a pair of puppy eyes as his grip tightened on his tonfas. He grunted as his weapons disappeared and he sat down in the circle. Dino grinned and Ruki laughed. "Well then!" She made Hibari sit between Yamamoto and Dino. She left the room for a second and then came back with a plastic bottle. She quickly plopped down between Tsuna and Dino. (If you're wondering about seating, it's Yamamoto, Hibari, Dino, Ruki, Tsuna, Gokudera, Lin, Mukuro, and Chrome). "Okay! We're going to play SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"WHAT!" Lin exclaimed.

"… You have got to be kidding me," Tsuna said, his eyes wide. NO WONDER THEIR _MAKE-OUT_ SESSION GAVE HER AN IDEA!

"You have to kiss whoever the bottle stops at on the lips!~" Ruki said. She smirked when many jaws dropped. "Well, unless they're of the same gender, otherwise, it's on the cheek. Mm… Unless you're both willing to go lip-to-lip… Maybe tongue?"

Many of the guys made gagging faces as they looked at each other and Ruki smirked. "Oh and if it lands and no one can decide on who it landed on, you spin again. If it points at yourself, you spin again as well."

"Who wants to go first?" She asked. No one volunteered. She frowned. "Come ooonnnn!~"

"I'll go then," Dino said, raising his hand. Ruki grinned and tossed him the bottle. It hit him in the head. Ruki faced palm. Right. His men weren't around.

Dino spun the bottle and then it landed on…

Tsuna's eyes widened as it pointed at him.

"OHO!~" Ruki said. Everyone looked at her strangely. "Kiss! Kiss!"

"Sorry little bro. Think of this as brotherly affection," Dino said, crawling over and kissing Tsuna's flushed cheek. Ruki giggled. Too bad she didn't set up cameras in the house. THAT WOULD'VE ROCKED.

"Tsuna's turn!~" Ruki said clapping.

Tsuna reluctantly spun the bottle, praying it didn't land on a guy. He watched it as if it were in slow motion as it turned and turned. Ruki frowned, this was taking a while… in a slow-motion way of thinking… I think.

His eyes widened as he saw where it had landed. Ruki blinked once.

She blinked again.

Again.

Again.

Aga-

"STOP BLINKING!" Lin growled.

The bottle had landed on Ruki. Tsuna looked hesitantly at the girl beside him. His wish had been granted, it didn't land on a boy. But people mistook Ruki for a guy… soo…. Wouldn't be a… half guy? … If Ruki could hear his thoughts, he would've been dead by then. Or worst. Naked.

Ruki leaned forward and their lips met, in a cute little kiss. Well, it was cute until the tongue action started. Tsuna fell on top of Ruki as the kiss got more intense.

Some cat whistles could be heard. Ruki clawed at Tsuna's back, telling him to get off of her. He broke the kiss and smirked.

"Pay-back," He whispered and she raised an eyebrow.

"Tsuna's gotten seme," Ruki said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "And a good kisser!~"

Ruki raised an eyebrow as many jealous expressions flared. She was threatened with a bomb. She slid back to her spot. Lin looked at Gokudera with dreamy eyes. Ruki rolled hers and grabbed the bottle.

It handed on Hibari. No one really seemed to find this strange. OK. Maybe a little. Ruki yelped as she was jumped. Sorta. Well, kinda just kissed… but it got a little... intense… yeah. Less detail? Alright.

Ruki finally got freed from the kiss of suffocation, sliding back to her spot. Hibari spun the bottle and then glared at whoever it landed on.

Who just happened to be…

MUKURO.

Ruki let out a cat whistle as they glared at her. She grabbed onto Dino's arm for protection. Holy shit. He had MUSCLE. She looked at him with wide eyes and he grinned. She tapped her chin.

"It's like a hard rock pillow," Ruki murmured, poking his arm. He laughed and then the two of them looked back at the game. Mukuro and Hibari still hadn't kissed. "Come on Kyouya-kun! Kiss Muku-tan!"

"… Muku-tan?" Hibari and Mukuro asked. Ruki grinned and nodded. Lin rolled her eyes and Chrome blinked. Yamamoto was just oblivious, curious to as who he was going to kiss. Gokudera was getting amused and grossed out the same time.

"Kiss! Kiss! KIIIIISS! SMOOOOOOOOCH! CHU! BACIO!"

"You know Italian?" Dino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"… A few words…," Ruki murmured with shifty eyes.

Mukuro and Hibari's faces were inches apart, awkwardly looking at each other.

Ruki tapped her finger impatiently. She groaned and then grabbed the back of their heads and made them kiss on the lips.

"!"

The two of them pull back immediately and glared heatedly at each other and Ruki. She sweat dropped.

"Whoops?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

If I ever write the other half of this omake... Haha.


	21. Questions and Answers

'eeyz... Here's an update.

MY GAWD. I'M TIRED.

I just finished up the first oneshot of the doujinshi I'm working on =3=.

I'm also about to do commissions and stuff too...

Plus my fanfiction addiction...

This isn't healthy, is it? LOL.

Well, at least it's summer, right? XP

Oh yeah! Go check out my Deviantart (Link on my profile)! There's Swap! art!

PLUS SOME PREVIEW PICS FOR A NEW ARC! (in progress of drawing some, but some are up)~~~

I want to write it so bad... so if the future arc seems rushed (it probably is, because the arc is LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG) then sorry, haha.

Anyways, without a do, here's ch 19!~

* * *

Ruki awkwardly looked at her hand.

"Did he put it on the wrong finger?" Ruki murmured.

"HE!" Lin exclaimed. Ruki sweat dropped.

"Yeaaahh….," Ruki cleared her throat awkwardly. "Anyways… shall we carry on…?"

"HOW CAN WE CARRY ON WHEN YOU HAVE A RING AROUND YOUR RING FINGER!" Haru exclaimed. "WHO PROPOSED TO YOU!"

Kyoko seemed just as interested. Ryohei looked at her.

"RUKI! YOU'RE INCREDIBLY EXTREME!" Ruki blinked. Ah… Ryohei must've seen his picture with his… wife was it?

"Guys… it's just a mist ring," She said. She raised her hand and lit up the ring.

"Ahaha she's right!" Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera rolled his eyes. He knew that Yamamoto did not understand the situation.

"A-a-at least tell us who gave you it," Kyoko pried. Ruki frowned and shook her head.

"If it's just a mist ring, then change the finger it's on," Tsuna murmured awkwardly. Ruki sweat dropped and slid it off of her ringer finger and onto her middle finger.

"There, happy?"

A lot of people nodded, much to Ruki's dismay.

"Geez, for a second, I thought you were engaged," Lin muttered. Ruki rolled her eyes and smacked her friend upside the head.

"Baka."

_PAGEBREAK2134 EDHJBDUOJHALGBLNDNJA'/H;A[;DA'A_

"Well, that was an interesting trip," Ruki murmured thoughtfully. They were back at the base.

"Can you at least tell ME who gave you the ring?" Lin asked. Ruki tapped her chin.

"Nah, but I'll give you some hints," Ruki grinned. "Frog hat. Apprentice. Mist Guardian."

"... all I understand and can build on it the mist guardian part. All the mist guardians I know are like... Chrome and Mukuro, but Mukuro doesn't have a frog hat, does he?"

Ruki bursted out laughing. "WHAT AN EPIC MENTAL IMAGE!"

Lin sweat dropped. So it _wasn't_ Mukuro. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Apprentice...?"

"In a way," Ruki snorted.

Lin groaned. This wasn't getting her anywhere. She smacked Ruki in the head with a pillow and left the room. Ruki raised an eyebrow and then fell backwards onto the bed, her head just a centimeter away from smacking the wall.

"Close call much?" She muttered. "… There's just one thing I don't understand…" She looked at her left hand. "What am I supposed to do with this ring?"

BWAGAHAHAHAHYEAYHEHA

Ruki sighed as she entered the kitchen. Knowing the plot line, Chrome wasn't going to interact with I-Pin until later, or was it tomorrow? She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kyoko's worried face. She groaned.

"Chrome didn't eat?" Ruki asked. Kyoko looked at Ruki startled. She sadly shook her head. Sighing, Ruki slipped her hands into her pant pockets. "Fine, I'll make her eat." Kyoko looked at Ruki confused.

"Please don't hurt her!" Haru shouted. Ruki rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way," She muttered.

"If it's Ruki, then Chrome will probably eat," Reborn said. Ruki shrugged.

"The plate's outside her room, right?" Ruki asked. Kyoko nodded. Ruki sighed. "When she finishes, I'll bring the dishes and wash them myself, okay?"

They nodded slowly. Ruki sighed and left the kitchen and headed down the hall to Chrome's room.

She was sighing a lot lately. Whatever. She stopped in front of Chrome's room. She glanced down. The food was still warm. Ruki knocked on Chrome's door. She raised an eyebrow. The door was locked.

"Chrome," She spoke softly. "It's me, Ruki. Open the door."

She smiled sheepishly as she heard Chrome fall off the bed and rush to the door.

"R-R-Ruki-chan?" Chrome said in surprise. Ruki raised an eyebrow at Chrome's attire. Chrome blinked and then turned bright red. Ruki giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm a girl, remember?" Ruki said. Chrome's blush didn't go away as she nodded. "So. Chrome. I heard you haven't been eating." Ruki's eyes narrowed as Chrome looked alarmed. Ruki pointed at the tray on the floor. Chrome fidgeted uncomfortably. Ruki had a small smile on her lips. She crouched down and picked up the tray. Chrome looked surprised. "Can I come in?" The mist guardian quickly nodded and stepped aside. Ruki looked at Chrome with a sad looking smile before entering and placing the tray on a conveniently placed table beside the door. She ushered Chrome to sit down, said her obeyed.

"R-Ruki-chan?" Chrome asked.

"Now Chrome, you know I'm really worried about your health," Ruki said, raising an eyebrow. Chrome nodded embarrassedly. "Can you please eat this at least? I know you're suffering from mal-nutrition."

Chrome's eyes widened, opening her mouth to ask how Ruki knew. Ruki hushed her by placing a finger on Chrome's lips. Chrome's blush darkened at the contact.

"Can you?" Ruki asked again, softly. Chrome looked at her for a moment before nodding. She turned in the chair and picked up the chopsticks to eat. Ruki smiled and patted Chrome's pineapple-like hair gently.

"Ruki-chan…," Chrome said quietly. Ruki looked at her. Chrome looked back at the food quickly. "Where… did you go?" Ruki blinked questionably, waiting for the girl to continue. "B-boss said that you lived with him before… you… disappeared."

Oh.

That.

"Well," Ruki murmured. Chrome looked at Ruki eagerly. Ruki smirked and used her thumb to wipe some rice off the side of Chrome's cheek, bring it back to her lips and licking her thumb. Chrome turned bright red at the gesture. "Finish eating and I'll tell you all you want to know."

Chrome hastily nodded and ate the rest of the meal.

Ruki watched with amusement. When Chrome finished eating, she quickly set down her chopsticks, wiped her mouth and then looked at Ruki intently. Ruki let out a quiet laugh.

"Chrome, I'm not from this world," She began. Chrome's eyes widened in shock. "When I disappeared, I went back to my world."

"You… can go between worlds?" Chrome asked. Ruki shrugged.

"Well, when Lin and I first came here, we were hit by some sort of bazooka. When we went back to our world, two guys approached us and informed us on the situation. We were cursed because of them."

"How… terrible…!"

"It gets worst…" Ruki grinned sheepishly. Chrome's eyes widened even more (if that was even possible). "Before I came back to his world, I was killed."

"Eh!" Chrome squeaked.

"Yeah… I was hit by a car, and I guess I didn't survive." Ruki sighed as her gaze was fixated on the teen before her. Chrome was speechless. "Since I'm dead in my world, I'll be staying in this world until I die here." Ruki furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't really know."

"That's horrible…," Chrome managed to sputter. Ruki patted the girl's head.

"I'm alright… I'm not as shaken up as I was before, but Ten Year Later Kyouya-kun helped me get over it," Ruki mused. "He's terrible at comforting people."

Chrome blinked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… But I get kind of scared of dying…," Ruki forced an awkward smile. "Then again, almost everyone's scared of death."

"T-to face it a se-second time…," Chrome murmured. Ruki managed to muster a laugh.

"Any other questions?" Chrome shook her head.

"Not at the moment…"

_Fortunately, she doesn't know about the ring finger incident, haha._ Ruki thought.

"Well, then, get some rest, I'll take this back to the kitchen," Ruki said with a smile. Chrome nodded with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Ruki-chan," She said. "I'm glad you're back."

Ruki blinked and then gave her a tender smile. "Yeah."

263782722772791569

"Ah, Ruki-chan!" Kyoko said.

"Hey," Ruki greeted with a nod. She couldn't wave; she still had the tray in her hands.

"Uwah! Chrome-chan ate!" Haru exclaimed happily. Ruki nodded. She plastered a smile.

"I'll be leaving her to you guys, alright?" Ruki said. The girls nodded eagerly. "But if you need help, please do not hesitate to ask me."

"Hai, Ruki-chan!" Haru attempted to take the tray but Ruki shook her head.

"I'll wash it," She said simply, walking over to the sink.

Bianchi watched in mild amusement as Ruki easily washed the dishes. Who knew that the person who everyone thought was a boy, could do such simple tasks without being exactly like one? Then again, she was a girl after all… Well, then that's kind of sexist… (**A/N: -insert facepalm here-**)

"Ano… Ruki-nee seems to be very close to Chrome-chan!" Ipin said. Ruki froze while drying her hands with a towel. The room was silent as everyone stared at Ruki, who wore a grim expression on her face. "Ah… sorry… I didn't-"

"It's okay IPin-chan," Ruki sighed. "To tell you the truth, before I came to join you guys in the future, I met Chrome once."

"Eh?" Everyone seemed interested.

"That was before… an incident, but that's private," Ruki murmured. "Please do not mention anything of what I have said to Chrome." The girls nodded with worried expressions on their faces. Ruki set the towel down on the counter and groaned. She turned to smile at everyone. "Well then, I hope you'll take good care of her."

"Hai!"

WUT.

Ruki gazed blankly at Tsuna as she and Lin passed him in the hallway. He blinked and waved awkwardly. Lin waved and glare at Ruki strangely.

"Tsuna…," Ruki said.

"Y-yes?" He asked, blushing.

"Can you drive?" Lin and Tsuna stared at her in disbelief.

"What kind of question is that!" Lin exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Tsuna said.

"I see," Ruki murmured, continuing to walk down the hallway. Lin shook her head and sigh.

"Ruki's been weird lately," she murmured. Tsuna nodded.

"It might be for something that just happened, or for future events," Reborn said. Lin jumped and looked at the top of Tsuna's head.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise. "Where did you come from!"

Reborn didn't respond as he walked Ruki's form disappear as she turned a corner.

"Maybe it's just one of her breakdowns," Lin murmured. "Meltdown… whatever you want to call it."

"Breakdown? Meltdown?" Tsuna asked confused. Reborn looked interested.

"I don't really know either, we just call it that. She gets all moody and distant and stuff like that…," Lin muttered. "Whatever, she gets like this from time to time… sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Reborn asked.

"I really can't tell if this is serious or not!" Lin groaned.

"…" Tsuna looked down the hall with worried eyes.

_"__Xiao jiu ge song yi zhou mei tou jiu xin tong  
Wo mei kong li hui wo zhi gan shou ni de gan shou  
Ni yao wang na zou ba wo ling hun ye dai zou  
Ta wei ni zhao le mo liu zhao you shen me yong_

_Ni shi dian ni shi guang ni shi wei yi de shen hua  
Wo zhi ai ni You are my super star  
Ni zhu zai wo chong bai mei you geng hao de ban fa  
Zhi neng ai ni You are my super star_ (Superstar by S.H.E)," Ruki sang boredly, doodling in a notebook.

"Your pronunciation sucks," Lin yelled down the hall. Ruki stuck her tongue out at her friend. She heard her friend walk away.

Ruki yawned and continued to doodle random pictures in her notebook, may it be solo, yaoi, yuri, het, animals, or just scribbles… It's not like she had anything better to do. She wondered how Lin kept herself entertained or what the heck she did in the base. Shrugging her shoulders and leaning against the wall behind her. She was randomly sitting out in the hall…

Ruki let the back of her head hit the wall, not too hard though. Her notebook and pen fell from their spot on her stomach and landed on the ground. She gazed up at the light she sat under.

"I wonder if… there's anyone else that knows about this… maldetto…"


	22. Visions and really odd whatchamacallits

Okay... well... eto...

this chapter was mostly written these past 2 days haha, especially on this sleepless night. My ears are still ringing from the malfunctioning smoke detector Kufufu.

**Oh, and I'm doing art commissions! Please help me out and commission! Information can be found on my profile (there's a link. Please check it out! Onegaishimasu!) **

Lol, plus I have a web-comic/manga I'm working on... that's on my SmackJeeves and my D.A so meh.

The contents of this chapter... well, I wanted to rush the future arc soooooo badly... and thus a lot of weird stuff and foreshadowing occurred in this chapter. Guess what? It's a mix of Ruki and Lin style. LOL. it's like 75% Linny actually... or more. GAH.

This feels like a foreshadowing filler... Rofl, I'm surprised I didn't name it that. XD

Oh man, high school's coming up!

Uwah, I don't know if I should be scared or excited... (i'm currently in my usual bipolar mix of both BAHAHAHAHAHAHA-dies-)

-waves flag- okay, please enjoy the chapter, and if you read all my rambling, I thank you! :3

* * *

Ruki furrowed her brows as she stared up at the top bunk where Lin lay. She extended her hands and then clasped them, almost touching the bottom of the bunk.

_I want to rip out someone's inners and then stomp and crush them… Something's wrong with me lately._ She thought. She then felt a shock go through her body as her hands fell down and she passed out.

xxx

"Kufufu, I didn't mean to make it so dramatic," A familiar voice said.

"Well, you did," Ruki muttered, rubbing her eyes. "What do you want, Mukuro?"

"Just checking up a little experiment I'm testing out," Mukuro said. Ruki looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Boy was he tall…

"Oh, you must mean that weird ring you made Fran give me," Ruki said, standing up from the grass she was sitting on. Mukuro nodded. Ruki extended her hand up to him and he took her hand by the fingertips and examined the ring. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I'm acquiring the last item needed to complete this experiment," Mukuro said, with a smile. "Can you light the ring?"

Ruki nodded as she lit her ring with her mist flame. Mukuro looked amused. Ruki frowned.

"Why are you making me use my mist flame when cloud is my dominate?" Ruki asked.

"No one's available to teach you cloud anyways," he muttered. "Plus, you're second is mist, right?"

Ruki nodded slowly. "So basically… _You're_ my tutor!"

Mukuro mused at the idea and Ruki furrowed her brows and grabbed his long ponytail.

"Well then, the almighty Muku-chi-sama…" He sweat dropped at the nickname. "What're you going to teach me?"

Mukuro opened his mouth and then shut it. Ruki facepalmed. The older pineapple turned his head and his eye twitched awkwardly. **(He's going to KILL me for using that nickname LOL)**

"Ugh, fine, forget I even asked," Ruki groaned. Mukuro scratched his forehead awkwardly.

Mukuro just shrugged and Ruki saw the world before her twist and then disappear.

She woke up and fell off of her bed.'

"Damn it."

xxx

Lin's days weren't as pleasant as she had wished. She spent most of her time exploring the base, since she wasn't one for combat or battle. Ruki was acting strange lately and Lin, herself, knew something was up.

Although, she wasn't one to talk either. Recently, she had been having weird dreams and images (visions maybe?) occurring lately. She wondered if Ruki had been seeing them too, maybe _that_ was why she was acting strange... Then there was the chance that she wasn't. Ruki was always the one for privacy and secret... She couldn't decide if she disliked or liked it. Lin frowned is displeasure. She sighed.

The images weren't pleasant either. There was always someone on the floor, body half turned over, covered in blood. Lin covered her ears as she remembered the screams and cries of pain. She shivered and bit her lip. The person seemed familiar, that was the most eerie part. Did that mean that someone she knew might end up like that? Today, the scene had become worst, there was another person, that also seemed extremely familiar, but their faces and features were shadowed in a way that she couldn't recognized them. The person stepped on the body's wrist, making Lin wince and cringe. Soon, the scene before her melted away, blood was splattered everywhere. She heard a voice rasp a "_why_" and then, she was surrounded in black.

The next scene was more grotesque. Lin discovered that the body that was one the floor had either dark brown or black hair. The other person had light brown hair... She still couldn't see their faces, but the person with dark-brown-like-black hair had a glint of red in their eye as the strange lightning. This person picked up the brunette, who was covered in blood, up to their face and leaned forward as her eyes widened. Their lips had met, a puddle of blood formed beneath them, dripping from where their lips had connected. Did they bite each other? They both withdrew and Lin blushed as she noticed that saliva connected their tongues. The brunette fell to the ground, bleeding. The other person laughed and Lin cringed and blushed as she noticed that the other person seemed to climb on top of the fallen brunette with bloody, roaming hands. She heard the brunette gasp as the person had a hand wrapped around their throat.

"_mine,_" the person murmured to the brunette. "_You're mine._"

xxx

Ruki eyed her closest friend from down the hall. Lin had awoken a few hours ago from an apparent nightmare, or that's what she told her companion. Now she was standing in a daze. Ruki's eye narrowed at Lin's unmoving form. Her nails dug into the wall beside her, protesting as she lightly managed to carve some scratch marks in it. Ruki's eyes, slightly glazed over, closed as she sighed. She turned around and left.

xxx

Ruki bursted out laughing as Tsuna fell off the motorcycle. Said boy pouted.

"Don't laugh!" Tsuna said.

"Why not?" Ruki snickered. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"I-It's not easy!" Tsuna cried. She raised an eyebrow. She glanced at the other guardians in the room. Tsuna facepalmed.

"Right," Ruki murmured. "Well good luck..."

She kissed his forehead and he stuttered and blushed and it seemed like he would pass out from the blood rushing to his head. Ruki smiled.

xxx

Silence.

Their bedroom was silent.

Ruki had fallen asleep easily and Lin just stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure if this was a good or bad silence. Then again, she didn't really want to know. She turned onto her side and hugged a pillow she had beside her. Lin sighed softly as her eyes slid close, letting sleep take her over.

xxx

It wasn't pleasant. Oh no, it was never pleasant. Lin heard sweet and sorrowful words being whispered, lost in the wind.

There was only the dark-brown haired person this time (she concluded it was dark brown due to the way the light hit the person's hair). The person was curled into a fetal position, weeping. Lin took a daring step forward, though, the person seemed to take no notice. Was this just a image again? Lin look around. The person seemed to have been locked into a dead looking room. It wasn't as if a room were alive...but the feeling this room gave off...

Death.

There was a bed in one of the corners of the room, a simple table beside it. Lin took another step forward. She jumped as the door creaked open and immediately, the brunette's (the dark-haired person will be referred to brunette, but it's not the same _brunette_ from the last vision. It was the other person.) head shot up. At the door, stood a man... he had longer hair, maybe a little shorter than Lin's. Wait, was it a man at all? The person definitely had black hair. A black hood was over his head, shadowing his face. The brunette shook and then shifted a little. Lin blinked as she heard a jingle. Her eyes widened as she realized one of the brunette's legs were cuffed and chained to the bed leg. The black haired man took a step forward and the brunette was unmoving. He whispered words of love, though the brunette tensed. Lin manage to see the person's eyes. Cold. His eyes seemed to hold feelings of coldness and hate as he gently whispered words of love.

Something seemed terribly wrong with this image.

The person wrapped his arms around the brunette, who shook in fear. Lin's eyes widened in fear as she saw something she wished she hadn't. A syringe. The brunette smacked it once he had pulled it out and it skidded across the floor. The person seemed to kiss the brunette before picking up the syringe and left the room. The brunette rushed but was too slow, the door closing, locking the brunette in once again. The brunette slammed their hands on the door, trying to get an answer, wanting someone to free them.

"_Help,"_ the brunette's voice was a tremble and whisper, unable to get it any louder as the hands pounding on the doors were covered in blood and the brunette fell onto the ground. The drug taking effect. Lin's hands covered her mouth as she watched the display. She forced down the urge to vomit.

xxx

Ruki mused as she watched Chrome scamper around, helping the girls around the kitchen. Ruki giggled at the show.

"Chrome-chan is kawaii."

xxx

Lin grimaced. Ruki was seeming having a carefree time ogling Chrome. On the other hand, Ruki always messed up her priorities in one way or another. Well... whatever.

The dreams were getting stranger and stranger. Though, this time... it was a different setting... nothing that really contained blood. Although, this one was just as confusing, it made more sense than the other ones. She wished she didn't have to see these anymore. Lin sighed.

There was a more.. natural setting... though, it reminded her of a love triang-... oh. maybe that was what it was. But... there were two guys and one girl... and it seemed that a girl and guy were arguing over the guy. Does that mean that it was... oh my god.

Well, after that strange one, Lin saw another. (seriously, where does she get all the time to see all these? Well, she doesn't do much around the base anyways. lol.) This 'vision' embarrassed her the most. There was the dark haired brunette and then there was someone new. He had messy black hair and a black yukata. The dark haired brunette had a lovely blue kimono on, though... it wasn't exactly on... hah... Fortunately, their clothes were still pooled around the inappropriate areas. With addition to the blanket that was around the brunette's waist. Lin couldn't tell if the brunette was female or male... though the black haired person was definitely a man. The blue kimono was sliding off the brunette's shoulders as the brunette supported themself with their hands pressed up against the man's chest, gasping out. Lin blushed and tried to cover her eyes with no avail. The brunette shifted a bit, triggering the male to grunt in approval.

He wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist a made her, (Lin would prefer the brunette to be female, since she wasn't exactly a BIG fan of yaoi... or well.. a fan at all) moan out. Lin 'eeped' and immediately covered her mouth. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, the pair did not pay any notice to her presence as the brunette leaned forward and kissed the man. He kissed her back and she shifted again. Muffled sounds echoed in the room, which was quite large, Lin noticed, trying to distract herself. Trying to think of other things, Lin glanced around the room. It looked pretty traditional... Well, compared to Tsuna's house and the Vongola secret base. The room was dimly lit with a candle resting on a stand, a piece of paper dimming the flame as it sat tucked in the holder. A moan was heard and Lin tried her best to focus on other things in the room.

Why couldn't this dream melt away as well!

Oh man...

"You're injured."

Lin blinked. Oh, the brunette was talking. Well, whispering.

"What about it?" The male sure had a deep voice...

"... I-"

xxx

Lin blinked as she woke up to the face of a pouting Ruki holding a pillow. She blinked again.

"You wouldn't wake up when I called you!" Ruki huffed, hitting her friend in the head with the pillow.

"Hey! Stop that!" Lin exclaimed, catching the pillow when Ruki tried to hit her with it again. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"You'd better be!" Ruki muttered, ripping the pillow out of Lin's grasp and tossing it under to the bottom bunk. "I think you just flattened my pillow a bit with your face."

"I thought it shrunk because of your heavy and hollow head," Lin grumbled. Ruki gasped.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Crazy sounds of smashing, screaming, and other painful things could be heard outside of the room. Let's say... that no one wanted to enter and ask what was going on. More like, they were scared to, especially with Ruki's evil laughter resounding off the walls and Lin's wails and hissing fits. Okay, something's wrong here. Oh well, it seemed that a lot of things felt... more natural and... back to normal. The way Ruki liked it.

* * *

Bad chapter ending.

I know.

...

If I confused you (and I probably did) with this chapter, sorry!

Anyways, please R&R!


	23. Idiot

Not much to say but that June 28 is a very... special day. LOL *dodges a brick thrown by a certain someone* YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

Because of this special day, I decided to update Swap!. This would have been uploaded earlier and the chapter would have been longer, however, my medication made me pass out for over eight hours... pfft. I would have slept longer if no one woke me up haha.

I was planning on updating all of my stories this summer with at least one chapter... it'll be difficult but I'll _try_ that's all I'm saying.

* * *

Setting up a party seemed strange to Ruki, but she thought nothing of it. She just went with the flow. It was getting annoying, the fact that she knew what going to happen… The party was for Ryohei and Basil; however, Ruki could care less as she wandered around the base for a bit after finishing the preparations. She did not feel like participating in the activities taking place. She let out a long sigh.

"I want to go home… but I don't think that's an option anymore," Ruki grunted as she leaned against a wall. "Stupid Aaron and Luke…" She felt like crying in frustrations. She wondered in Lin was feeling the same way…

"Rukiyo," a female voice called. Ruki paused. She recognized the voice… however, there was only one person who called her by her full first name.

"Mukuro," Ruki breathed out, not turning around. "Does Chrome know that you're using her body?"

"She fell asleep and is unaware of my presence," Mukuro said. Ruki frowned and turned around. She let out another long sigh. Mukuro was still in Chrome's body. Ruki took a step forward and embraced him. She inhaled Chrome's scent. "Oh?"

"Please be more mindful of what happens to you… If something bad were to happen to you, it would affect Chrome too…"

"Not worried about me?" Mukuro asked in a teasing tone. Ruki paused before looking up to look at him in the eye.

"Not really." Mukuro frowned. "I know you're quite a capable person on your own…"

"Kufufu, you must know me well then." She could almost hear the mirth in his voice.

"Actually… in all honesty… I barely know anything about you," Ruki said with a soft smile before holding onto Chrome's body. She ran her finger's over Chrome's abdomen and frown graced Chrome's lips.

"Are you so mindful of what happens to this body?" Mukuro asked. He put his, Chrome's, frail-looking arms around Rukiyo's torso. "Do you care for this girl so much?"

"I don't know," Ruki breathed out. "I really don't know…"

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu…"

"But I do know one thing for sure…"

"Hm?"

"You make Chrome look like a rapist when you possess her body."

Mukuro irked.

Xxx

The two stood in the middle of the empty hallway for a while, basking in the strangeness of each other's presences before Ruki jumped in surprise at a loud bang. "Looks like he opened the box…"

"You want to go see right?" Mukuro asked. "I'll go back to Chrome's room and leave…" He walked over and tapped Ruki's left middle finger. "This ring will help us keep in contact… I see you switched the finger, my apprentice did slip it on the… wrong one."

Ruki snickered before nodding. She gave Mukuro one last hug and a small peck on the cheek before she rushed down the hall. Mukuro stood there with a raised eyebrow. His fingers brushed against the spot where she kissed him. Strange. He could not tell if that was for him or Chrome. He shrugged. Not like it mattered, she did that to everyone.

Xxx

Ruki came just in time to see Tsuna kick his boxed weapon. Ruki crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She watched Tsuna get slammed into a wall in mild amusement. Things continued on while Ruki watched Basil fail to calm it down and Ruki blinked when someone stirred and wiggled in her pocket. She took out her box weapon and she seemed concerned to what it was reacting to. It was Hati's box… Suddenly, Tsuna's box weapon turned its attention to her and she yelped when it charged for her. She quickly dodged it. What the hell!

"Ruki!" Tsuna shouted. Ruki immediately inserted her mist ring in her box to have Hati out in his put form and hissing at the other box weapon. Ruki paused for a moment before her eyes widened. Something wasn't right… Hati let out a howl and jumped Tsuna's box weapon, managing to bite it before it slammed him into a wall.

"HATI!" Ruki yelled. She jolted, feeling a pain in her abdomen. Fuck. She fell forward and passed out.

"RUKI!"

Xxx

Ruki was awoken the next morning by gentle shaking. She opened her eyes to see a worried looking Chrome by her side. Ruki grinned. "Mornin' Chrome-chan."

"R-R-Ruki-chan," Chrome's voice was quiet for a moment. "A-are you okay? Boss told me you fainted last n-night!"

"Oh, right, I did," Ruki murmured as she sat up. She looked around. She was back in her shared room. "I feel so much better than last night, but I seriously wonder what was going on…"

"O-oh… U-umm… Boss told me to get you to eat b-breakfast," Chrome said, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Okay, thanks Chrome-chan," Ruki said, flashing a grin. Chrome turned bright red and shook her head rapidly. Ruki stood up and stretched. She let out a yawn and then held out a hand for Chrome. "Shall we go?"

Chrome blushed and nodded, taking Ruki's hand.

Xxx

"LIIINNNNYYYY! I MISSED YOOOUUU!" was the first thing Ruki shouted as she entered the kitchen and jumped her friend. Lin choked and smacked Ruki on the head.

"No. Don't." Ruki pouted at her friend's response and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why nawt!"

"Just. Because."

"That's not a good reason…"

"It is to me…"

"AHA! A PROPER SENTENCE-ish…"

Lin facepalmed at Ruki's antics.

"Ahaha, oh hey it's Ruki!" A certain blonde said.

"DIINNNOOO!" Ruki jumped the poor adult. "YOU'RE SO TALL! WHY AM I SO SHORT?"

Tsuna facepalmed. Gokudera rolled his eyes. Yamamoto laughed. Reborn just ate his food along with Bianchi. Fuuta just stared awkwardly. Ipin was quiet and Chrome blushed at the sight.

"Just eat," Lin groaned as she sat down beside Gokudera, who blushed.

"What's for breakfast? Tuna?" Ruki asked, plopping down beside Chrome. Tsuna choked on his rice and Ruki stared down at her plate. "Is this salmon?"

"Yeah," Kyoko said with a smile.

"YES! SALMON!"Ruki cheered and Lin sighed.

Reborn smacked on the head for being loud.

Xxx

When Ruki fell asleep, we woke up in a lovely field. Mukuro. That stupid pineapple. She looked over to see him sitting beside her.

Ruki opened her mouth and then Mukuro felt his head being pulled back. She was tugging on his pony tail.

Mukuro's eye twitched and grimaced.

"Is there any reason you're pulling on my hair?" He asked.

"I like to pull on it," Ruki murmured, a little blush on her cheeks. Mukuro had a disturbed look on his face. When Ruki liked something, things never went well.

"Stop it."

"Nope!"

"Stop it."

"Noope~"

"…" Mukuro gave up, groaning.


End file.
